Uma Só Vez na Vida
by Nataly-San
Summary: - U.A,Yaoi - Kamus é um jovem escritor que vive para seu trabalho e filho. Acredita que nunca mais terá alegria de viver, nem mesmo um grave acidente faz com que mude sua opinião. Será? Kamus
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Andando pelas ruas frias de Londres estava Kamus, um conceituado escritor de Nova York, estava hospedado na Marble Arch no Hotel Cuberlamd, na Oxford Street, a principal avenida comercial da cidade ao lado do Hyde Park e próximo a Picadily Circus. Muitos indagavam o porquê não optar por um hotel mais luxuoso já que dinheiro para si não era problema.

Olhou para seu relógio e pode calcular que estava caminhando a mais ou menos 1h.

Saíra do hotel após o encerramento da entrevista sobre seu novo livro, (Por Mais que eu Tente). Muitos já acreditavam no sucesso uma vez que, todos seus livros entraram na lista de Best-seller do New York Times.

À medida que foi percebendo que não poderia fugir de seus pensamentos começou a diminuir o ritmo. Parou para contemplar a neve que caia, qualquer um acharia um belo espetáculo mas, para se o Natal... despertava grandes tristezas...

- Já faz tanto tempo. Está tão vivo em minha memória.

Sabia que não adiantava ficar se lamentando. O correto era seguir sua vida e deixar as lembranças aonde devem permanecer.

Kamus Pierre Bittencourt, um jovem escritor de 28 anos estava fazendo o maior sucesso nos últimos anos pelos seus livros. Todos ficavam encantados com a maneira calma, delicada, sensível, amorosa e muitas vezes triste como escrevia. Seus livros já haviam sido traduzidos em mais de 15 países e fariam um filme sobre seu último livro.

Tinha uma maneira fria e calculada para conduzir as entrevistas sobre sua vida, isso deixava os repórteres intrigados principalmente o modo como se esquivava das perguntas sobre seu "filho".

Era um jovem ruivo muito bonito, elegante, educado e extremamente discreto (para não dizer frio), raramente participava de festas, baladas, jantares luxuosos.

Estava sempre presente em projetos sociais e obras de caridade, sempre fazia doações significativas para entidades carentes.

Nada se sabia sobre sua vida particular. Kamus sempre dizia que tinha um único amor em sua vida: Hyoga.

As moças de todas as idades, classes se jogavam aos seus pés mas, nada conseguiam com o charmoso escritor a não ser um discreto sorriso ou um autógrafo.

Estava cansado de tanto caminhar e resolveu se sentar no banco da praça que avistou. Ficou ali pensando na sua vida...Hyoga...o tinha como filho, não importava o fato de não ser seu pai biológico, seu amor e cuidados com ele eram maiores do que muitos outros que batiam no peito e diziam que eram seus filhos, sangue de seu sangue... Fechou os olhos por um momento e se lembrou da entrevista que encerra há pouco.

* * *

- Sr. Pierre, ouvir dizer que seu único amor é seu filho. - Falou Albert, repórter do The Independent.

- É verdade. Acredito que o verdadeiro amor que temos são os filhos. É algo que nem o tempo pode acabar.

- Mas ele não é seu filho.

- Ele _**É **_meu filho Sr. Albert.

- Acredito que possa ter uma grande consideração pelo garoto, que o trata muito bem. De qualquer forma, não deve ser o mesmo sentimento que nós pais legítimos temos.

Não estava acreditando no aquele cretino estava dizendo. Como podia dizer aquelas palavras sem ter o menor conhecimento de quem ele era, o que passou na vida e o que fazia por Hyoga?

Quem olhava para Kamus diria que estava na mais profunda calma. Porém, estava sentindo um ódio muito grande, uma revolta incontrolavél que teve vontade de mata-lo ali mesmo...

Buscou no fundo de sua alma a paz e tranqüilidade para responde-lo.

- Sr. Albert, quantos filhos tem?

Intrigado ele falou:

- Tenho um garoto Sr. Pierre, chama- se Patrick.

- E quanto tempo costuma passar com seu filho?

- Não tenho muito tempo. Sou um homem que trabalha muito. Costumo chegar tarde em casa porque tenho que revisar as matérias. Se deseja mesmo saber, vou vê-lo sempre antes do jantar e o acompanho até o quarto quando está indo dormir.

- Ah, então vejo que é um homem dedicado ao trabalho. Acontece que se você fosse _**MUITO **_dedicado em questões mais importantes que sua vida profissional iria saber que passa pouquíssimo tempo com seu filho. Deve estar ciente que grande parte da violência que estamos vivendo é por falta de educação, convivência, companhia, orientação e carinho que os pais deixam de passar aos filhos.

- Evidente que estou sabendo. Todos sabemos, vemos noticias sobre violência por falta de estrutura, educação e por outros fatores o tempo todo.

- Certamente é por isso que vou lhe dizer uma coisa: _**MEU FILHO**_ tem a minha companhia todos os dias. Toma café da manhã comigo, o levo para escola, acompanho seu desenvolvimento no colégio, estudo com ele, quando fica doente cuido pessoalmente dele, quando vejo que meus cuidados não bastam providencio um médico imediatamente e respondo todas as perguntas sem duvidar ou vacilar em nenhum momento, passamos horas conversando sobre tudo e todos, providenciamos o jantar juntos e muitas vezes ele dorme comigo... Sabe por quê?

Essa altura Albert, estava totalmente desconcertado.

- Porque ele me diz que sou o melhor pai do mundo. Que não existiria outro a quem ele desejasse que fosse seu pai. Eu o amo acima de qualquer coisa nessa vida. Minha vida profissional não signifca nada para mim perante meu filho. **_NUNCA _**deixaria Hyoga de lado para revisar os capítulos que escrevo.

- Jamais duvidei do amor que sente pelo garoto. Apenas expressei meu ponto de vista em relação a pais adotivos. Como passa tanto tempo com ele e ainda consegue tempo para escrever Sr. Pierre? - Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Escrevo por amor à cultura e a arte. Não por dinheiro. Escrever vai muito além do dinheiro, ali estão envolvidos vários sentimentos. Geralmente me dedico nas horas de folga quando ele está no colégio ou dormindo.

Odiava se expor dessa maneira. Nesse caso sentiu que era necessário. Olhou para aquele grupo de repórteres reunidos e disse:

- Então para encerrar essa entrevista vou dizer a todos vocês para que não reste nenhuma duvida. Pai é aquele que cria, cuida e ama. Não estou dizendo que minha relação com Hyoga é sempre um mar de rosas. Muitas vezes nos desentendemos mas eu o amo e lhe dou educação para que seja um bom homem. Ensino lhe que existem outros valores na vida além do dinheiro, a ser uma pessoa de bem. Que não importa com quem esteja se relacionando todos merecem respeito, lhe digo quando deve pedir desculpas e sempre falar por favor e dizer obrigado. Essas palavras podem fazer uma grande diferença na vida.

Todos na sala estavam surpresos por Kamus se prender a tanto tempo em um assunto tão pessoal era algo que jamais havia acontecido com o Sr. do Gelo como alguns costumavam dizer.

Após seu desabafo, no final do salão, começou a ser ouvido um bater de palmas tímido e calmo. Todos se viraram para ver a repórter do The Times que aplaudia com um sorriso no rosto. Gesto que não passou despercebido a Kamus que compreendeu que ela apoiava totalmente suas palavras. Aos poucos todos no salão se encontravam de pé aplaudindo com força as palavras tão certas e dignas que ele tinha pronunciado.

- Uma boa noite a todos. - Foi sua última frase antes de se retirar.

* * *

Massageou a testa antes de abrir os olhos, estava se sentindo exausto pelos últimos acontecimentos. Resolveu comprar um chocolate quente.

No caminho reparou em um casal que passava, estavam abraçados e trocavam juras se amor.

Não queria parecer indiscreto mesmo assim, parou para ver o longo e apaixonado beijo que trocavam. Não pode deixar de sentir uma grande inveja daquele casal. Como gostaria de estar no lugar deles e ficar com a pessoa que ultimamente ocupava grande parte de seus pensamentos.

- Milo...

Era impossível não ser lembrar dele. Colocou a mão nos lábios e sentiu novamente a sensação daquele beijo. Como se pudesse sentir suas línguas se encontrando para aquela caricia maravilhosa...

- O que estou pensando? Ele é um homem!

Não devia se sentir tão espantando, já teve este tipo de relacionamento com um belo rapaz. Foi apenas um caso, voltado totalmente para sexo ele se sentia nas nuvens quando estavam fazendo amor. Havia jurado seria sua única experiência homossexual. Na época estava em grande conflito não sabia o que queria pelo menos era assim que queria pensar então, houve essa oportunidade de estar junto de Saga. Foi muito bom o tempo que passaram juntos, pena que foi tão pouco. Isso aconteceu a muito tempo, bem antes de Hyoga e Milo... Seu Milo.

- Chega!! Não quero mais pensar nisso.

Achou melhor deixar o chocolate para outra hora e voltar ao Hotel.

Parou em frente ao grande relógio de Londres e pode observar que faltava 20mim para a meia-noite. O Natal o deixava muito deprimido era quando suas lembranças mais tristes voltavam nunca conseguiu fugir daquele sofrimento. Jamais o deixava em paz.

Estava andando cada vez mais rápido. Quando chegasse, poderia se fechar no seu quarto e beber até perder a consciência de modo que assim, fingiria que nada tivesse acontecido estaria tudo bem... como sempre! Que estavam todos felizes, ele, sua prima Anastácia e Hyoga. Estavam ansiosos pela chegada do 2º filho de Anastácia! Estavam sempre discutindo para saber como se chamaria... Estava quase decidido que seria Isack..

Poderia até pensar que Milo estaria compartilhando a alegria do Natal com eles!Que ele o protegeria e cuidaria das suas feridas.

Cada vez que tinha esse pensamento seu coração apertava. Sabia que tais coisas jamais iriam acontecer.

Mesmo estando com pressa, esperou que o sinal para pedestre estivesse aberto para continuasse seu caminho.

Estava tão distraído e com tanta vontade de ser ver livre deste tormento que não reparou no carro que vinha em alta velocidade e totalmente desgovernado em sua direção.

Quando percebeu já era tarde, tudo que sentiu foi um forte impacto em seu corpo. Viu - se sendo jogado para frente em uma velocidade e distância que jamais poderia dizer.

Assim que seu corpo encontrou-se no chão sentiu que iria morrer. Percebeu sua vida se esvaziando aos poucos. Sua mente começava a ter visões que sempre lutará a esquecer.

Tudo estava como em filme. Tentou se mexer. Somente o fato de pensar já o fazia sentir dor.

Sentiu um gosto de ferro na boca. Devia ser do sangue. Não conseguia dizer nada. Estava sentindo dor nas costas. Com certeza quebrará algumas costelas. Suas pernas que estavam em um ângulo que jamais poderia imaginar que existisse.

Fechou os olhos e pediu a Deus que aquela tortura acabasse logo. Tentou olhar ao seu redor e se deparou com Hyoga, estava dizendo para ser forte, esquecer o passado e ser feliz. Mesmo parecendo um absurdo Kamus sorriu. Ele sempre dizia isso mas era fraco demais para seguir em frente.

Começou a ouvir muitas vozes e percebeu um homem desesperado falando o tempo todo que a culpa não era sua, possivelmente era o motorista. Algumas pessoas o olhavam com desprezo outros apenas balançavam a cabeça.

Percebeu um rapaz falando contigo não conseguia entender. Estava começando a sentir sono. Sabia que não seria bom se dormisse.

Sempre sonhara que morreria dormindo. Achava que este tipo de morte não lhe causaria dor. No momento não estava pensando em se. O que Hyoga faria se algo lhe acontecesse?

Quando voltou para uma das vozes percebeu aquela figura loira e linda na sua frente... Milo... Ele ria para si e lhe estendia a mão como no dia em que o beijara... Estava parecendo que ira lhe beijar novamente.

- Meu Deus como adoraria beija-lo e ser feliz ao seu lado. - Pensou Kamus.

Agora estava se sentindo muito cansado... Como há muito não se sentia... Só conseguia pensar em Hyoga e Milo... Começou a sentir uma forte dor na cabeça.. Estava tendo cada vez mais dificuldade para respirar...

- Milo...

Foi a última coisa que pensou antes de entrar na mais profunda escuridão.

* * *

Continua...

Estou realizando o sonho de postar minha fic! Estou muito feliz por essa conquista! Podem ser pequenas para alguns mas, para mim é muito !! Sei que talvez muitas pessoas tenham visto alguns erros aqui. Peço que me desculpem é minha primeira fic e não sou perfeita...(Revisei este capitulo mais de 20x..rsrs) Não tenho mangas para me basear algumas informações retirei de outras fic´s. (Não copiei idéia de ninguém apenas informações que acredito que a grande maioria deve saber). Vou fazer o possível para atualiza-lá uma vez por por mês.

"Uma Só Vez na Vida" está sendo baseada em um livro. Achei que seria um máximo compartilhar com vocês através de Kamus e Milo.

Até breve,

Nataly-San. (Fevereiro/2008)


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota**: Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

No alto da Shaftesbury Avenue uma das avenidas mais famosas de Londres, uma ambulância passava em altíssima velocidade, em seu interior, uma equipe de paramédicos lutava para manter o paciente vivo.

- A pressão arterial está caindo!!

- Vamos tentar reanima-lo! Depressa!

- Afastem-se! - Pediu Dr. Carlos. Vamos lhe aplicar uma descarga elétrica!

Na primeira tentativa foi em vão...

- Vamos tentar outra vez!

Novamente não surgiu efeito...

- Aumente essa droga senão vamos perde-lo!! Vai ser a última tentativa.

Pegou o desfibrilador e tentou...

Por poucos segundos todos dentro do veiculo ficaram em silêncio. Puderam perceber que linha que antes estava uniforme agora começava a apresentar pequenas alterações.

- Você conseguiu! É um grande filho da mãe!

- Está enganado, para falar que este rapaz está salvo ainda é muito cedo.

* * *

Ao chegarem no Guy´s Hospital Dr. Carlos encaminhou o paciente para os responsáveis e estava passando algumas informações para o Dr. Dohko.

- Levem-no imediatamente para sala de cirurgia. Vamos realizar uma série de exames para que a operação seja realizada o mais breve possível. Depois iremos realizar outros procedimentos. Não temos tempo a perder! - Falou para o auxiliar de enfermagem que o colocava na maca.

- Sim senhor. - E saiu ás pressas para cumprir as ordens que lhe foram passadas.

- O que exatamente aconteceu? Pelo pouco que me falou aquele rapaz nasceu de novo.

- Não sabemos Dohko. Chegamos pouco depois do acidente, ele já estava inconsciente. Pelo que parece, ele não teve culpa. O motorista estava dirigindo em alta velocidade e após o acidente ficou em estado de choque e foi encaminhado para o hospital.

- Entendo.

- Algumas pessoas disseram que a vitima estava andando muito rápido como se estivesse correndo de alguém o sinal fechou e não olhou antes de atravessar.

- Acharam algum documento com ele?

- Não... Não sabemos se foi roubado ou se simplesmente não estava com seus documentos. Não me parece ser algum moleque de rua ou coisa do tipo. Suas roupas apesar de serem simples, são de grife.

- Hum... Talvez seja apenas um rapaz minado que bebeu de mais ou usou algo para se sentir mais "alegre" e ficou andando feito um louco pela rua. De qualquer modo nossa obrigação aqui é salvar vidas. Veremos o que acontece.

Enquanto os médicos conversavam, Kamus estava sendo submetido a uma série de exames. Provavelmente seria operado para drenar o coagulo que estava em seu cérebro. Também teria que operar as fraturas que sofreu nos braços e pernas só Deus saberia quanto tempo iria demorar para se recuperar isso, se o pior não acontecesse.

* * *

Marin estava pensando sobre o livro que estava lendo á pouco. Adorava ler! Principalmente os livros de Kamus. Não sabia explicar mas de certa forma seus livros faziam com que ela se sentisse melhor. Estava na hora de seu turno e teve que deixar sua leitura de lado.

- Como gostaria de conhece-lo!- Pensou.

Marin era enfermeira do Guy´s Hospital. Tinha dois anos que fazia parte da equipe de Enfermagem, foi assim que conheceu Aioria. Na época o achava tão grosso e mal educado. Não tinha a menor paciência para os novatos ela o odiou a 1º vista.

- O mundo é muito estranho. - Disse sorrindo.

Marin descobriu em pouco tempo como lidar com o temperamento explosivo de seu Chefe. Passou a admira-lo e a respeita-lo para pouco tempo depois se tornar seu namorado. Era estranho como ele tinha um temperamento no trabalho e outro com ela. O amava de todo o coração nunca imaginou sentir algo tão forte por alguém. Estavam juntos há pouco tempo e já falavam em se casar. Talvez até já estaria casada se não fosse essa viajem. Ainda se lembrava da última conversa que tiveram.

* * *

- Marin, você sabe que tenho que ir. - Disse Aioria após terem feito amor por longas horas.

- Você não tem que ir Aioria, você quer ir!

Aioria estava cansado, se dava muito bem com Marin. Raramente discutiam e quando isso acontecia era pela sua viajem ou pelo ciúme que sentia. Algo que jamais iria admitir.

Ainda se lembrava quando ela chegará ao Hospital. Nunca tinha se sentindo tão hipnotizado por uma mulher quanto por ela. Era muito orgulhoso para reconhecer então, tratou de ser o mais severo possível com o grupo que ela fazia parte mas, logo foi vencido por aqueles cabelos ruivos que tanto adorava.

- Marin, o que mais quero é me casar contigo.

- Eu sei. É o que mais desejo também. Só que vai ficar bem difícil se você for para a África. Nem sabe quanto tempo vai ficar!

- Tudo bem... Não vamos discutir de novo. Acho que a melhor coisa que temos a fazer é aproveitar nosso tempo. Vem cá...

* * *

Quando ele a tocava Marin não se lembrava de mais nada só conseguia pensar nas mãos fortes e hábeis que a tocavam ao menos tempo que eram tão delicadas e ternas e quando ele usava sua boca macia...

- Sonhando de novo Marin?

Era Shina, sua amiga. Por mais difícil que pudesse parecer eram amigas. As duas entraram para mesma equipe de Enfermagem do Hospital, o que deixava os outros integrantes malucos pela competição que existia entre as duas. Todos sabiam que ambas eram muito capacitadas entretanto, era impossível manter uma conversa sensata com qualquer uma das duas quando estavavam próxima uma da outra. Marin sabia que não era fácil mas, Shina tinha um temperamento muito complicado também.

Foi Shura e Aioria que conseguiram fazer entende-las que tinham que usar suas qualidades para ajudar aqueles que precisavam. Não foi nada fácil porém, tudo se tornou mais tranqüilo quando começaram a compartilhar segredos.

Shina vivia se agarrando com os estagiários do Hospital, o último foi um tal de Seiya, ficaram juntos um tempo mas, logo a dispensou dizendo que iria ficar com a garota que amava e que foi válido a experiência que tinha aprendido.

Ela ficou danada da vida, por pouco não matou o garoto. Se Marin não tivesse intervindo, não saberia dizer se ele estaria vivo para contar a história.

Apesar de toda posse de arrogante e mandona ela sabia que Shina, a seu modo, amava aquele moleque. O tratava de maneira diferente e de certa forma carinhosa. Marin tinha até simpatizado com o rapaz até o momento que ele fez essa declaração.

- Estou acordada querida!

- Já disse que não gosto que me chame de querida Marin!

- Eu sei... Mas adoro provoca-la!

- Como se eu não soubesse!

Ambas riram. Se fosse em outros tempos, seria motivo para muita briga.

- Escute Marin, não precisava ficar preocupada com Aioria, ele vai voltar são e salvo.

- Eu sei... E você também não precisa se preocupar com Shura.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora, não se faça de boba Shina. Ele morre de amores por te! E percebi que antes deles viajarem você já estava começando a vê-lo com outros olhos.

- Não é bem assim...

- Jura que não?

- Chega desse papo sim? Vim lhe dizer que o Dr. Dohko pediu para que passasse no quarto 422 a cada 1 hora para ver como o paciente está.

- Tudo bem. Sabe qual é seu nome?

- Não. Ele está sem documentos.

- Foi roubado ou algo do tipo?

- Não sei dizer. Parece que foi atropelado.

- É complicado. A família fica muita preocupada por não saber onde a pessoa está ou o que aconteceu. Vou até o quarto para ver como ele está.

- Ok. Até mais Marin.

Marin, uma moça com seus 24 anos. Era uma bela ruiva ao menos era assim que seu namorado pensava. Corpo escultural, medidas delicadas, firmes e marcantes. Sempre se preocupava com o corpo e com a mente.

Quando foi optar por um curso na faculdade, ficou em dúvida entre Enfermagem e Teatro. Sempre teve receio de a verem apenas como um rosto e corpo bonito então optou por essa área que pudessem ajudar as pessoas. Desde de pequena se dispunha para ajudar aqueles que precisam. Então resolveu unir o útil ao agradável para quem sabe futuramente não se tornar uma médica?

- Marin como você sonha alto. - Disse.

Nem tinha reparado que havia passado do quarto retornou alguns números e entrou. Sentia-se triste por aqueles que não tinham identificação. Como avisar parentes ou amigos? Á maioria das pessoas que chegam nessas condições, não tinham família. É triste não ter ninguém em horas como essas. Por isso que procurava ser o mais amável possível com seus pacientes.

Pegou a prancheta de informações e pode observar que seu estado não era dos melhores. Ele havia tido uma parada cardiorespiratória, tinha varias escoriações e fraturas no corpo, teve traumatismo craniano que lhe ocasionou um coágulo no cérebro. Havia sido operado há pouco e aparentemente estava dormindo.

- Puxa vida! Muitos no seu lugar já estariam mortos. Vamos dar uma olhada em você.

Ao levar os olhos se deparou com uma face bem machucada mas a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Eu não acredito... - Marin levou a mão á boca de tamanho que foi seu espanto. Saiu correndo do quarto para procurar o Dr. Dohko.

No caminho encontrou-se com Shina.

- O que houve Marin? Está branca como papel.

- Shina... O paciente do 422 você disse que não estava identificado que não sabiam quem ele era. Eu sei quem é ele!

- Quem?

- Kamus.

- Hum... Acho que já ouvi esse nome só não me lembro onde.

- Pelo amor de Deus em que mundo você vive? Não vê jornais, revistas ou qualquer coisa do tipo?! Ele é uma figura bem pública.

- Ora... Ando um tanto aérea mesmo mas também não é para tanto!

- Pois quando Shura chegar diga a ele tudo o que está sentindo ao invés de ficar fora do ar.

- Marin!

- Não vou discutir. Vou procurar o Dr. Dohko.

- Ele está na sala do Diretor.

- Obrigada.

Marin estava toda afobada. Parecia que seu parente, amigo ou amante.

Chegando na sala do Diretor foi entrando sem bater não era seu costume. Era uma emergência ao menos ela considerava assim.

Dr. Dohko e o Diretor Shion nem repararam que alguém havia entrado na sala. Estavam tão ocupados trocando beijos que mau repararam na sua entrada.

- Dr...

Ambos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam.

Dohko estava sentado no colo de Shion, fez menção de se levantar mas esse não permitiu, passou a mão em volta da cintura de seu amante.

- Pois não? O que deseja?

Marin não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Não temos o dia todo enfermeira.

- Sim Senhor, eu só queria...

Shion não a deixou completar a frase.

- Como se chama mocinha?

- Marin... - Respondeu totalmente vermelha.

- Pois muito bem Marin. Você não viu o escrito na porta dizendo para bater antes de entrar?

- Desculpe Diretor. Precisava falar urgentemente com o Dr. que entrei sem bater.

- Pois muito bem. Acredito que você já percebeu que o Dr. está muito ocupado. Assim que acabarmos de resolver nosso assunto ele irá procura-la.

- Sim Senhor. Desculpe-me eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada apenas bata na próxima vez. Pode se retirar.

Marin saiu da sala imediatamente.

- Porque não me deixou dizer nada?- Perguntou Dohko.

- Pelo pouco que o conheço, você não iria dizer nada amor. Ficou tão vermelho quanto ela.

- É lógico Shion! E se ela contar sobre nós?

- O que tem demais? Acho pouco provável que diga alguma coisa e se disser, iremos desmentir se preferir.

- Pois bem, e porque perguntou o nome dela se já sabia?

- Ora, para manter a formalidade entre os funcionários do Hospital.

- Que formalidade é essa que permite que os funcionários fiquem sentados no colo um do outro no ambiente de serviço e trocando beijos apaixonados?

- Isso não vem ao caso, eu decido aqui. Onde estávamos mesmo?

- Mas, ela quer falar comigo...

- Vai ter coragem de me deixar? - Ao dizer isso começou uma deliciosa caricia em sua nuca com a mão esquerda enquanto com a direita acariciava lentamente seu sexo.

- Você me deixa louco. - Suspirou Dohko.

- É essa a intenção.

Começou a beijar seu pescoço e continuou massageando seu membro que estava totalmente desperto..

- Por Deus... Não pare!- Suplicou.

Estava abrindo o fecho da calça quando falaram pelo microfone:

- Senhor Diretor estão requisitando sua presença no andar de pediatria.

- Merda!- Reclamou Shion

- Deixe querido. Terminaremos em casa.

Levantou- se do colo do namorado antes que mudasse de idéia.

- Vou procurar Marin para que ela possa me explicar o porque disso tudo. Até breve.

Dohko deu um selinho em seu namorado e saiu da sala.

Parou em frente á porta do Diretor e sorriu de tanta felicidade.

Demorou tanto tempo para conquista-lo que ás vezes custava a acreditar que pudessem estar juntos.

Ele o amava tanto.

Shion sempre teve uma postura séria e penetrante o desejou logo que o conheceu. Não sabia dizer se poderiam ficar juntos e arriscar seria complicado porém, algo lhe dizia que não seria impossível conquistar aquele coração.

Ainda se lembrava da sua entrevista com ele.

* * *

Estava sentado de frente para o Diretor do Hospital. Shion.

Há dias estava trabalhando e só agora ele teve tempo para analisar seu curriculum. Era um belo homem. E hoje estava mais belo do que nunca. Seus cabelos estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Estava de roupas brancas. Estavam gastas. Pouco importava, para Dohko ele era simplesmente perfeito.

- Há quanto tempo atua nessa área?

- Como?! - Perguntou Dohko totalmente constrangido.

- Perguntei há quanto tempo trabalha na área de emergência.

- Ah, foi isso! Estava pensadando que era outra coisa.

- Não entendi Dr. Dohko.

- Não se preocupe estava distraído.

- Pois a última coisa que pode acontecer em uma ala de emergência é distração Dr, o senhor deveria saber disso.

- Claro. Desculpe.

Dohko se achou estúpido por acreditar que tamanha criatura era interessante, na primeira conversa que tiveram já demonstrava sua arrogância.

Jurou que nunca mais iria pensar naquele metido.

Enganou-se.

Ao trabalhar no Hospital passou a perceber como os funcionários tratavam - no com respeito e confiança.

- Acho que me engane. - E Dohko voltou a sonhar.

Por diversas vezes, Dohko tentou se aproximar do Diretor inventando assuntos para entrar na sua sala, ficando até depois do turno para tentar oferecer uma carona, fazendo as refeições no mesmo horário de Shion para puxar assunto e várias outras coisas. Nunca tinha resultado.

Certo dia, seu turno havia acabado mais cedo e encontrou Shion no corredor.

- Diretor!- Chamou.

- Pois não Dr. Dohko?

- Já está de saída?

- Sim. Hoje meu turno encerrou mais cedo.

- Não deseja uma carona?

- Eu já tenho carro.

- Ah?!... É claro. - Como sou burro como o Diretor não vai ter carro? - Pensou.

- Então, poderia me dar uma carona?

- Está sem carro?

- Sim Senhor!

- E o que faz com essa chave na mão Dr Dohko?

- Bem eu...eu...

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar um drink no bar no próximo quarteirão, gostaria de me acompanhar?

- Eu?! Mas é claro! O dia foi bem cansativo não acha? - Não estava acreditando que tivera tanta sorte.

- Então vamos.

Seguiram o trajeto em silêncio o fato de tomar um drink não quer dizer nada .Todos os homens fazem isso.

Chegando Copper Bar, Shion estacionou seu carro e continuaram caminhando em silêncio. Dirigiram-se para um área mais calma onde poderiam conversar e apreciar uma boa música .

- Nunca tinha vindo a este bar. - Comentou Dohko.

- É um lugar tranqüilo Dr.

- Acho que aqui podemos esquecer as formalidades.

- Está bem Dohko.

Pediram um drink e a conversa fluía tranqüilamente. Estava achando o máximo o seu modo de vida, seus pensamentos, seus gostos, sua cultura, inteligência não conseguia enxergar nenhum defeito naquele homem. E aqueles olhos...

- Tem filhos?

- Como?... Não Shion e também não sou casado... Acho que eu e as mulheres não nos damos muito bem.

- Entendo.

- E você?

- Sou viúvo.

- Puxa... Eu sinto muito. - Dohko sentiu-se entrestecido. Provavelmente não tinham o mesmo interesse.

- Não tem problema. Isso aconteceu quando estava na faculdade tivemos um caso, algo passageiro, ela engravidou e tive que assumir meu filho. Alguns anos depois do nosso casamento, ela faleceu.

- Pelo que parece , você se casou pela criança.

- E foi mesmo... Éramos jovens e simplesmente aconteceu não foi nada planejado.

- E seu filho?

- O amo de todo coração. Está estudando no momento. Está sempre fazendo cursos fora do país.

- E você nunca mais pensou em se casar?

- Acho que eu e as mulheres não nos damos muito bem... - Dizendo isso Shion acariciou as mãos de Dohko.

- Mas o que...

- Dohko... Eu sei que talvez você não acredite mas, depois que tivemos nossa primeira conversa eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Pode parecer estranho mas, é o que acontece.

- Shion...

- Queria saber o que é essa sensação. Não sei o que pensa a respeito. Afinal somos dois homens. Isso para mim não é barreira. Vou direito ao ponto. Gostaria de jantar comigo?

- Somente jantar? - Perguntou sorrindo.

Shion lhe ofereceu o melhor dos sorrisos.

- Bem o resto veremos depois. No momento estou querendo conversar.

* * *

Dohko achou que aquilo teria sido algo bem tranqüilo mas, foi só um pequeno passo dos muitos que ele teria que dar. Para enfim ficarem juntos.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados assim que avistou Marin.

- Marin.

- Dr. Eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Assuntos que não se referem a trabalho não devem ser discutidos aqui. Em outra ocasião falaremos disso.

- Como quiser Dr. mas, quero lhe falar sobre o paciente do 422.

- O que tem ele?

- Dr. eu sei quem é...é... Kamus!

- O escritor?

- Ele mesmo Dr. soube assim que o vi... Leio todos os seus livros e logo sabia de quem se tratava.

- Bom diante disso temos que pensar como agir.

- Ele não tem família Dr.

- Como sabe?

- Ele já disse isso em algumas entrevistas. Só mora com o filho.

- Já que se trata de uma celebridade vou conversar com nosso Diretor para ver o que ele acha. Por enquanto, tente ser o mais discreta possível.

- Sim senhor.

Marin estava dor de cabeça, de repente se sentiu cansada. Resolveu tomar um café na cantina. Sentou-se na mesa e logo depois chegou Shina.

- Agora vejo que colocaram um freio em você. Por que estava agindo como doida?

- Guardará segredo?

- Serei um tumulo.

- O paciente que te disse que era Kamus ele é um escritor muito famoso.

- É mesmo?! Bem que vi que conhecia esse nome.

- Fui falar com o Dr. e encontrei ele e o Diretor...

- Ele e o Diretor...

- Não sei se devo Shina.

- É só dizer.

- Ok mas, se você contar para alguém eu te mato!

- Credo até parece que você viu os dois se agarrando!

- E foi isso mesmo.

Shina engasgou-se com suco.

- Você jura?

- Sim e ele estava sentando no colo do Diretor. Fiquei super sem graça.

- Nossa, que coisa.

- Pois é. Agora ele foi conversar com o Diretor.

- Bom por mim você pode ficar tranqüila que não direi nada a ninguém.

- Obrigada Shina. Não quero ter problemas.

- Pode ficar tranqüila.

Marin e Shina continuaram conversando. Não perceberam que na mesa ao lado, estava ocupada por alguém que adorava uma fofoca.

- Marin e Shina me contem mais sobre esse bafão!! Esses devo dizer. Um casalzinho novo e uma celebridade para cuidarmos.

- Afrodite! - Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer dizer que o Dr. e o Diretor quem diria! Apesar de que eu já desconfiava.

- Afrodite, não vá contar para ninguém! Se mais alguém souber disso poderei ter problemas.

- Não se preocupe querida não contarei para ninguém.

- Assim espero. Agora irei ver como ele está, até mais.

- Também estou de saída. - Falou Shina. - Guarde Segredo Afrodite.

- Pode deixar querida! Serei um túmulo. - Disse beijando os dedos.

- Tomará. Tchau.

- Tchauzinho!

Quando Afrodite ficou sozinho não pode deixar de penas nas coisas interessantes estavam acontecendo. Um escritor famoso e um casalzinho inusitado.

Estava achando tudo um máximo adorava as meninas mas teria que contar para seu namorado apenas para "desabafar" um pouco. Não conseguia esconder nada dele.

Pegou o celular e discou o número que já sabia de cor.

- Alô?

- Sou eu Maskquinha!

- Amore, o que houve? Você parece eufórico.

- Você não vai acreditar...

* * *

Shaka estava em seu apartamento na cidade Nova York. Toda vida adorou a cidade e não via necessidade de morar em outro lugar. A única coisa que o incomodava era a saudade que tinha de seu amigo e do seu namorado.

Kamus morava em Nova York também em outro apartamento é claro!

Mu ficaria louco se morassem juntos. Tinha ido a Londres há pouco mais de 1 mês para lançar seu novo livro e Mu estava estudando fora do país.

Estava se sentindo estranho desde de que Kamus falou que iria para Londres estava com um mal pressentimento. Não sabia dizer o porquê. Sempre tiveram uma amizade sadia, o considerava como um irmão. Algum tempo atrás, Mu afirmava que Kamus era apaixonado por ele, não acreditava em tal coisa achava que talvez seria uma curiosidade ou desejo uma vez que, Kamus se sentia muito sozinho.

Shaka sempre amou Mu. Sabia que era amor pelo modo como se sentia quando o tinha por perto.

Nunca teve problemas para aceitar sua sexualidade sempre encarou isso de forma normal e pacifica. Tinha poucos amigos e era muito discreto no seu modo de vida. De certa forma, talvez seja por isso que sua amizade com Kamus tenha dado tão certo nesse ponto, ambos eram muito parecidos. Se tornaram amigos logo após ele ter assumido Hyoga que até o chamava de Tio agora.

Mu custou a entender essa amizade e Kamus ficava incomodado por saber que trazia problemas. Agora, as coisas estavam mais calma embora que uma vez ou outra tinham alguma discussão por causa disso. O amava do fundo de seu coração e conquista-lo não foi tão difícil já que Mu sempre soube o que queria o único problema era sua distração, para não dizer lerdo, custava a entender o que ele queria dizer.

Suas discussões eram sempre por dois motivos: O pai de Mu e sua amizade com Kamus. As outras eram coisas banais que nem precisavam ser levadas em conta como os ciúmes que ambos sentiam um do outro, a saudade que às vezes ficava porque Mu estava sempre estudando, as cantadas que levavam, pequenas bobagens que davam para relevar.

Quando passava pelo corredor, o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Adivinhe quem é?

- Bom dia. Quem fala?- Shaka adorava fingir que não reconhecia sua voz.

- Já não reconhece minha voz?- Perguntou aborrecido.

- Mu querido! Estava pensando em te. É claro que reconheço sua voz, estava brincando.

- Ah é... E posso saber em que? Eu estava tomando banho e pensando em você. Como "brincamos" quando estamos tomando banho.

- Nossa! Como meu namorado está mudado. Onde está aquela timidez?

- Você a tirou de mim assim como outras coisas também.

- Mu!

Mu adorava tirar Shaka do sério gostava mais ainda quando ele ficava sem graça.

- Ok, Ok... E você, como está?

- Estou bem querido e com muitas saudades de você.

- Como está seu curso?

- Bem... Um pouco cansativo. Devo ficar longe de você mais algum tempo.

Estava achando Shaka estranho.

- Bom, se for por causa dos estudos acho que posso agüentar.

Shaka suspirou o que não passou despercebido.

- Shaka, estou percebendo que pela sua voz que você está preocupado. O que aconteceu?

O que ele mais gostava no seu relacionamento com Mu era a sintonia que tinham conheciam-se bem demais para tentar ocultar qualquer coisa.

- Mu eu vou dizer mas, sei que não vai gostar. Estou muito preocupado com Kamus.

- Mas, Shaka... Porque tanta preocupação? Kamus pode se cuidar sozinho.

Mu já tinha entendido que Kamus não sentia nada por Shaka além de uma amizade mas mesmo assim sentia ciúmes.

- Eu sei Mu. Ele tem muita responsabilidade e juízo e sinceramente tem hora que acho que tem até demais, mas acontece que ele é meu amigo e é inevitável que se preocupe com os amigos.

Ouvir Shaka falando de Kamus sempre lhe tirava do sério.

- Não acho que você deva gastar seu tempo pensando nele. Tenho certeza que tem coisas mais interessantes para pensar ou se preocupar.

- Eu sei mas...

- Como em mim por exemplo. Não acha que deveria ficar pensando como estou, onde estou, o que estou fazendo?

Shaka já sabia onde Mu queria chegar.

- Por que está sendo egoísta Mu?

- Egoísta eu? Como pode dizer isso? Ás vezes parece que se preocupa mais com Kamus do que comigo!! Sei bem que ele não sente nada por te mas isso não quer dizer que não queira nada a mais contigo! Um dia ele quis e pode muito bem voltar a querer.

Mu sabia que estava agindo por puro ciúme mas, não conseguia se conter.

- Mu pare de agir como uma criança mimada!

- Agora você me chama de mimado mas, tenho certeza que tem momentos que adora meus mimos!

- Uma coisa não tem nada haver com outra!

Shaka não era um rei da paciência mesmo assim, buscou no fundo de seu ser, sabia que muitas vezes Mu era por demais infantil.

- Mu, querido, ouça: Vejo Kamus como se fosse um irmão já lhe disse isso várias vezes e já te contei algumas coisas para você entender a quem ele ama então por favor, não vamos discutir por besteiras.

- Olha, Shaka eu só acho que você deveria pensar mais meu lado. Não gosto que tenha tanta amizade por alguém que já te desejou.

- Você nem tem certeza disso.

- Eu tenho certeza! Assim como eu sei que você também tem mas, não me diz porque sabe que não vou gostar por confirmar algo que já sei.

- Mú veja bem, Kamus já tentou se afastar de mim por ver que ás vezes nos desentendemos pela nossa amizade. Você tem que entender que uma coisa sou e você e outra sou eu e Kamus.

- Não sabia que existia você e Kamus!

- Você sabe bem o sentido que quis dizer.

- Sabe Shaka, não tenho mais nada para falar. Eu liguei porque estava com saudades do meu namorado e tudo que ele sabe fazer é falar de outro cara. O problema é que não é a 1º vez que isso acontece e eu sei que não será a última. Você tem um carinho muito grande por ele mas, tem que admitir que tem hora que é demais.

Nesse ponto sabia que Mu estava certo mas, não iria dar o braço a torcer.

- Quem cala consente. Sei que concorda em alguns pontos comigo. Espero que reflita sobre isso e pense o quanto isso me incomoda e nos atrapalha. Não tenho nada contra ele espero que consiga resolver seus problemas e que seja muito feliz. Mas eu preferio que falássemos menos dele e nos preocupássemos mais com outras coisas.

- Eu não vejo as coisas desse jeito.

- Você nunca vê... Mudando de assunto, devo ir a Londres para ver meu pai. Tem muito tempo que não nos vemos. Quero conversar com ele.

- Vai falar com ele sobre nós?

- Não sei se ainda é o momento. Já te disse como meu pai é... Acredito que sou fisicamente muito parecido com ele mas, minha personalidade é toda da minha mãe pelo que ele fala. Ele é um excelente pai. Não tenho o que reclamar mas, não sei como vai encarar o fato de ter um filho homossexual.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

- Ok, preciso ir. Tenho que estudar para prova de amanha. Até mais.

- Até. Beijo.

Shaka ficou um tempo há mais com telefone até perceber que Mu havia desligado sem responde-ló.

Sabia que ele estava chateado e por um lado tinha razão. Queria as coisas fossem mais fácies. Tinha que encarar tudo sem prejudicar seu relacionamento. Queria Mu mais que tudo na vida por outro lado, sabia que Kamus estava passando por um momento muito difícil e que só tinha a si.

- O que fazer com esses dois? Estou mais parecendo um pai do que amigo ou namorado.

Foi na cozinha pegar um pouco de chá. Na bancada tinha uma foto sua com Mu. Como sentia sua falta! Até mesmo das infantilidades.

No dia que tiraram aquela foto, tinham ido ao parque de diversões contra sua vontade mas foram. Tinha sido divertido. Sorriu e pegou a foto.

A beijou de uma forma delicada do modo que ele sempre gostava.

Com a foto na mão foi encaminhando para sala. Não gostava de ver TV. Ficaria um pouco naquela poltrona tentando se distrair. Estava segurando a foto que ambos tanto gostavam.

- Quem está sendo infantil agora? - Perguntou como se alguém pudesse lhe responder.

Passou por vários canais para ver se algo chamava sua atenção. Percebeu que naquele canal falava algo sobre Londres.

- Atenção para notícia de última hora.

Algo dentro de Shaka se apertou.

- Vamos repetir a notícia que transmitimos há poucos minutos. - Falou a repórter.

- Por Buda! Por que estou me sentindo agoniado?

- No Guy´s Hospital está internado em estava grave o famoso escritor...

Shaka não precisava ouvir o resto da informação seu coração já lhe dizia.

- Kamus Pierre Bittencourt.

- Não…

- A informação que temos é que ele foi atropelado e está em estado grave. Sofreu uma cirurgia há poucas horas. Tentaremos conversar com a equipe médica para sabermos mais informações. Voltaremos a qualquer momento.

Depois que ouvira o nome de Kamus, Shaka ficou estático na poltrona não ouviu mais nada. Seu transe durou alguns minutos.

Quando despertou, correu para o telefone e discou para o aeroporto internacional de Nova York.

* * *

Continua...

Demorou mais saiu!! Sinto muito por não ter comprido com meu papel. Deixei um recado na minha apresentação explicando aconteceu.

Para aqueles que não sabem, passei por um momento complicado, dizer que ele acabou seria mentira mas acredito que o pior já passou então aos poucos darei continuidade aos meus projetos. Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi! Muito obrigada a todas: Athenas de Aries, Saga de pijama, Simon de Escorpiao, Kiara Sallkys, Haina Aquarius-sama, Dragonesa, Nana-chan.

Falando da fic agora: Amei escrever esse capítulo e achei que ficou bom! É claro que deve ter alguns erros mas, isso é normal (escrever dá muito trabalho mas, é muito prazeroso). Acredito que perceberam que outros casais apareceram e irão nos contar um pouco de sua história.

Gostaria de repostar o Prólogo não pela história queria formatar o texto, poderia ter ficar melhor mas, o conteúdo conta muito mais que aparência e também, ficaria triste se perdesse minhas adoradas reviews.

Como já sabem é minha 1º fic então desconsiderem as aberrações que encontrarem, ok?

Quem quiser dar uma sugestão, opinião, criticar ou conversar meu e-mail é:

Um grande beijo a todos e até breve,

obs: *************** é mudança de ambiente repentina.

############ Flasback.

Nataly-San. (Maio/2008)


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota**: Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Shion podia ver a confusão que estava na porta do Hospital pela janela do seu escritório.

A noticia que Kamus estava internado tinha vazado. O circo estava montado.

Teria que pedir para a segurança ser reforçada... Será que eles não entendiam que esse tipo de comportamento era prejudicial para todos, principalmente para os pacientes?

Shion estava ficando irritado.

- Dohko, como isso foi acontecer?

- Não sei. Poucas pessoas sabiam que Kamus está internado aqui.

- Pois eu quero o responsável na minha sala. Temos que zelar pela tranqüilidade do hospital e dos pacientes!

- Concordo plenamente Shion. Agora acalme-se. Não adianta ficar alterado.

- Não estou alterado! Não me diga que estou de um jeito sabendo que não estou!- Disse Shion gritando.

- Não precisa falar assim Shion. Não tenho nada haver com esse problema. Só quero te ajudar.

Toda vez que as coisas fugiam do seu controle ele descontava sua raiva em alguém. Dohko era a última pessoa que gostaria de brigar.

- Perdoa-me. Não queria gritar.

- Não se preocupe. - Disse Dohko sorrindo. - Apenas não se altere por situações desse tipo. Hoje não é e não será a ultima vez que isso acontece.

- Tem razão.

- Como ele é meu paciente ficarei responsável para passar as informações para imprensa.

- Isso mesmo. Agora no momento estou precisando de seus cuidados. –Piscou para ele.

- Hum... Não sei se você está merecendo.

- Então façamos o seguinte: Tranque a porta para não sermos interrompidos.

- Não precisa falar duas vezes.

**********

Marin estava sentada olhando para Kamus. Ele parecia tão sozinho.

Em pouco tempo seu turno acabaria e ela relutava em deixa-lo. Se Aioria soubesse, com certeza teria um ataque de ciúmes.

As histórias de Kamus mexiam com ela. Era como se pudesse sentir sua tristeza.

Tinha curiosidade para saber se ele se descrevia ou se eram fatos fictícios.

Estava se levantado quando o ouviu suspirar. Aproximou-se da cama.

Olhou diretamente para ele... Suas feições estavam tendo pequenas alterações como se estivesse sonhando.

- Milo. - Disse Kamus.

- Quem era Milo?- Pensou Marin.

- Marin?- Chamou Shina.

- O que foi?

- O Dr. pediu para você ir à sala do Diretor.

- Ah não.

- Ah sim.

- Ok...

Olhou para Kamus mais uma vez. Nesse momento ele estava mais calmo.

- Fique com ele até eu voltar Shina.

- Sem problemas.

Marin passou a prancheta de informações para ela e seguiu seu caminho.

Quem seria Milo? Um amigo, parente, conhecido? Iria falar com o Dr. Com certeza ele saberia o que fazer.

Bateu na porta antes de entrar.

- Com licença.

- Pode entrar Marin. Sente-se.

- Obrigada.

- Vejo que agora bateu na porta. - Disse Shion.

- Com certeza! Não faria isso novamente nem que Papa pedisse.

- Isso é muito bom. Não gosto de ser interrompido quando estou tratando de assuntos importantes.

- Imagino.

- Marin pedi que viesse aqui para falarmos de outro assunto. - Interferiu Dohko.

- Tudo bem pode falar.

- Você já deve ter percebido a confusão que está tendo na portaria.

- Confusão? Não reparei Dr.

- Pois então chegue da janela e me diga.

Marin fez o que . Ela tinha assuntos mais importantes para resolver do que olhar pela janela. Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com a pequena multidão "plantada" ali.

- Meu Deus! O que se passa lá em baixo?

- Eu que deveria pergunta-la.

- Não sei de nada Dr Dohko. Imagino que seja pelo Kamus.

- Exatamente. Se você observar bem, lá no fundo verá algumas faixas e cartazes com mensagens destinadas a ele. Qual a explicação que pode me dar? Voce e eu somos as únicas pessoas fora o Diretor que sabíamos da sua identidade.

- Afrodite! Eu o mato! - Pensou Marin.

Por mais que quisesse mata-lo não poderia entrega-lo. Afrodite adorava uma fofoca era previsível que logo a noticia se espalhasse. Não achou que seria em tão pouco tempo.

- Estou esperando.

- Não sei nada a respeito.

- Como não? Essas pessoas simplesmente adivinharam que ele estava aqui?

- Dohko. Nesse momento não importa quem é o culpado. Mais cedo ou mais tarde iremos saber.

- Tem razão.

- Também acredito que não precisaremos nos preocupar em informar os parentes ou amigos em pouco tempo estarão aqui. A impressa já teve ter divulgado a noticia.

- É possível.

- Pode ir Marin. Depois conversaremos com mais calma. No momento o que temos que fazer é aguardar.

- Tudo bem. Com licença.

Dohko ficou observando Marin. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito discreta. Custava acreditar que ela seria a responsável.

- Concordo plenamente Dohko.

- O que?

- Disse que concordo plenamente. Marin jamais faria tal coisa. Com certeza alguém ficou sabendo e espalhou a noticia.

- Você está sempre me surpreendendo.

- É o que mais gosto de fazer.

- Eu sei. Agora é só aguardar como você disse.

- Exatamente e tenho o pressentimento que não será por muito tempo.

**********

Por mais que a situação fosse desesperadora, Shaka sempre conseguia manter a calma.

Durante a viagem ficou pensando como agir. Sabia que assim que chegasse a Londres teria muitas decisões a tomar.

Estava dentro do táxi a caminho do hospital. Tinha vindo a Londres poucas vezes. Conhecia tão pouco a cidade. Estava preocupado. Se errasse o caminho não saberia como fazer para chegar.

Assim que o táxi parou se espantou por ver tanta gente ali.

Teve muita dificuldade para chegar na portaria devido aquela multidão que se aglomerava.

Era um absurdo! Como podiam fazer tanta bagunça? Não percebiam que naquele momento o que Kamus mais precisava era de sossego?

O segurança se encontrava na porta.

- Não pode entrar. - Falou Aldebaran.

- Meu amigo está internado nesse Hospital. Me desloquei de Nova York para ter alguma informação.

- Como se chama?

- Shaka

- E quem é seu amigo?

- Kamus.

- O escritor?

- Exatamente.

- É justamente por ele que está esse tumulto na porta. Como irei saber se é realmente é um amigo ou repórter?

Shaka estava à beira de ter um ataque. Estava super preocupado com Kamus, não teve tempo de avisar Mu que iria viajar e ainda encontrava aquela barreira em forma de gente.

- Sei que está justamente fazendo seu trabalho. Mas preciso saber se é realmente meu amigo que está internado nesse Hospital.

- Poderia pedir para algum parente comparecer ao Hospital?

- Não é possível que espere um garoto de 13 anos venha procurar pelo pai?

- Não tem mais ninguém?

- Não. Só o garoto.

- Sinto muito senhor. Só tenho autorização para permitir que parentes entrem. Ordens são ordens.

Shaka viu que não adiantava discutir. Talvez fosse melhor pegar um táxi e ir para o hotel se encontrar com Hyoga.

Aldebaran viu a frustração e raiva de Shaka. Ele não podia fazer nada. Estava ali cumprindo seu trabalho. Ele parecia triste e muito preocupado. E se o cara fosse mesmo seu amigo? Ele poderia perder o emprego por desobedecer às ordens do Diretor. Dificilmente se enganava. Antes que mudasse de idéia gritou:

- Shaka.

- Diga.

- Eles me disseram que só parentes poderiam entrar com autorização mas, não me disseram nada a respeito da porta dos fundos.

- Muito obrigado. Nem sei como agradecer.

- Vá rápido antes que eu me arrependa.

Aldebaran sabia que teria que se explicar com o Diretor. Nada podia fazer. Tinha o coração muito mole. Era brasileiro e como tal, era muito solidário aqueles que precisavam.

Shaka seguiu para outra entrada. Não teve dificuldade para entrar.

Dirigiu-se para a recepção para conseguir informações.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde Sr. O que deseja?

- Gostaria de ter informações sobre um paciente.

- Qual paciente?

- Kamus Pierre Bittencourt

- Um momento. Vou avisar o Dr.

- Tudo bem.

A recepcionista demorou menos de 10mim. Para Shaka, ele havia esperado uma eternidade.

- O Dr. irá atende-lo. Queira me acompanhar.

- Obrigado.

Seguiram por um corredor em silêncio. Há todo momento Shaka tentava se convencer que a repórter havia se enganado. Que Kamus não tinha sofrido nenhum acidente. Ele era tão cuidadoso!! Como poderia ser possível? Em breve ele estaria rindo dessa situação ridícula.

Nem havia reparado que a recepcionista pediu para entrar na sala e se despediu.

Na sala encontrava-se o Dr. Um rapaz moreno com os cabelos repicados. Tinha uma expressão serena e o analisava com atenção. Ele parecia jovem demais para profissão.

Shaka fez questão de analisa- lo.

- Sente-se Sr...

- Sem formalidades sim? Pode me chamar de Shaka.

- Ok, Shaka sente-se. Meu nome é Dohko.

- Obrigado.

- Shaka certo? Qual é seu parentesco com Kamus?

- Somos amigos há muitos anos.

- Tem contato com a família dele?

- Só com o sobrinho dele. Na realidade ele é pai do garoto já que o cria desde de que a mãe faleceu.

- Qual a idade do garoto?

- Treze anos.

- Muito novo. Não há mais ninguém da familia?

- Não Dr. Acredito que o senhor terá que falar comigo mesmo. - Disse Shaka irritado.

- Correto. Escute Shaka, infelizmente não tenho boas noticias.

- Pode falar. Seje totalmente franco.

- Correto. Não vou me prender a termos técnicos vou direto ao assunto. Kamus foi atropelado. O acidente foi grave. Estamos surpresos por ele ter sobrevivido.

- Por Buda...

- Realmente posso lhe dizer que foi um milagre. No momento ele está à base de sedativos. Está em um quarto na UTI onde uma enfermeira o acompanha a maior parte do tempo estamos receosos que ele entre em coma.

- E se entrar?

- Se isso acontecer não saberemos dizer às seqüelas. Ainda é muito cedo para falar qualquer coisa a seu respeito. No momento, só podemos observar. Fizemos tudo que podíamos.

- Eu poderia vê-lo?

- Não acho aconselhável que ele receba visitas mas, irei lhe permitir alguns minutos.

- Tudo bem.

- Então vamos.

Shaka foi guiado por Dohko até o quarto de Kamus. Chegando ao quarto Dohko falou com Marin.

- Marin.

- Pois não Dr.

- Este é Shaka, amigo de Kamus. Vamos lhe conceder alguns minutos.

- Ok.

Assim que ambos saíram do quarto Shaka se permitiu um olhar de tristeza.

Como estava doendo ver seu amigo naquele estado. Por um momento chegou a duvidar que se tratava dele.

Kamus sempre fora vaidoso. Sua beleza não precisava de tanta vaidade e agora se encontrava naquele estado onde não sabiam quais seriam as seqüelas.

Sentou na beira da cama e ficou olhando. O que poderia fazer para aplacar um pouco de seu sofrimento?

Sim ele sabia que Kamus sofria. Era uma questão de tempo até que ele viesse e contasse suas angustias.

Ele sempre fazia isso.

Ele tinha que voltar a vida. Recomeçar! Ser feliz! Nada traria Isack e Anastácia de volta.

O que adiantava ficar sofrendo?

Pediria a Buda por ele.

E se o pior acontecesse? Se Kamus morresse? Se vivesse igual um vegetal? O que seria de Hyoga?

Ficou parado pensando no que faria.

- Com licença. - Disse Marin.

- Pode entrar enfermeira.

- Meu nome é Marin. Sou a enfermeira de Kamus.- Se Apresentou.

- Já deve ter acabado meu tempo, certo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Estou indo.

- Espere!

- Sim?

- Eu gosto muito dos livros deles. Sou sua fã e...

- Não vá me dizer que quer um autografo? - Perguntou ironicamente.

- Claro que não! Não precisa ser grosseiro. Só queria dizer que torço para que ele se recupere.

- Sinto muito. Estou um pouco nervoso.

- Antes de voce chegar Kamus sussurrou um nome.

- Qual?

- Milo.

- Milo. - Repetiu Shaka.

- Será que poderia avisa-lo? Acredito que deva ser alguém muito importante para ele.

- Vou pensar no que fazer. Agora se me der licença, preciso de um café e fazer algumas ligações.

- Fique a vontade.

- Até mais tarde.

- Até.

Shaka iria até a cantina e lá pensaria com mais calma o que fazer.

Era lógico que Kamus sentia algo por Milo mas, ele era tão cabeçudo que não admitia.

Era evidente que Milo por sua vez também sentia algo por Kamus. Então porque não estavam juntos?

De qualquer forma aquele não era o momento para pensar nesse assunto. Tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Iria ligar para escritório avisando que iria se ausentar por tempo indeterminado, teria que falar com Hyoga, Mu. E Milo? Será que deveria falar com ele...

Ele não sabia seu telefone. Acha-lo não seria difícil. Com certeza pelo horário estaria na escola onde Hyoga estudava. Passava maior parte do tempo lá mesmo sendo época de férias.

Sempre teve um sexto sentido para as coisas e naquele momento estava com receio que Kamus não sobrevivesse. Como Milo ficaria se isso acontecesse? Como ele iria se sentir? O que iria ser de Hyoga? O que dele também?

Tantas coisas para pensar e tantas para fazer. Passou pela recepção para saber onde ficava a cantina.

Olhou para a portaria e viu que os fãs e repórteres pareciam mais calmos.

Estava ouvindo a orientação da recepcionista como chegar a cantina. Quando ouviu gritos. Parecia que um rapaz estava tentando entrar no Hospital a todo custo.

- Deixe-me entrar imediatamente ou passo por cima de você e ainda jogo essa porta no chão! - Gritou.

- Aprenda a falar baixo e ter respeito com as pessoas. Não adianta gritar porque daqui você não passa. - Respondeu Aldebaran.

Não precisou se virá para saber com quem Aldebaran estava falando.

Reconheceria a voz de Milo em qualquer lugar.

* * *

Continua...

Mais capítulo! Graças a Deus! E esse, fui "montando" ao longo de mês. Não achei que ele ficou tão bom quanto o outro. Mas também não é para jogar .

Adorei as dicas que me passaram e se puderem perceber estou sempre mudando uma coisa ou outra. Não que estou mudando a história apenas melhorando em algumas coisas.

O famoso "– " entre as falas e ações dos personagens já foi acrescentado. Agradeço muito pela dica.

Pessoal, sou muito grata a todos que lêem minha fic e aqueles que não gostam por seus motivos ou porque ela é ruim( coisa que não acho apesar de ser suspeita a falar...rsrs). Vamos deixar as criticas na boa, sem estresse ou alterações. Bem ou mau isso é um trabalho/prazer que tenho e me dedico a ele. Se não gosta ou vê algo que não lhe agrada ou concorda vamos conversar na boa, ok? Estou abertas a tudo e a todos mas acima de qualquer coisa peço que respeitem a mim a meu trabalho. Por isso aqueles que não sabem respeitar não tem o direito de criticar. (Desabafei!!..rsrs.).

Um beijo para todos e até a próxima.

Nataly-San.(Junho 2008)


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota**: Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo três**

Shaka olhava a cena. Como Milo "iria" passar por cima de Aldebaran se ele tinha quase o dobro do seu tamanho?

Só mesmo Milo pensar em uma coisa dessas! E o pior, ele não duvida que ele seria capaz. Ele pouco pensava já que era muito impulsivo.

Era melhor correr para portaria antes que o pior acontecesse ou seja, Milo levando a pior.

- O que se passa aqui?- Perguntou Shaka assim que saiu.

- Esse senhor está querendo entrar e eu disse que não poderia.

- E eu disse que passaria por cima dele com tudo se fosse preciso. - Gritou Milo.

- Cale-se Milo!

- Mas Shaka, ele não quer me deixar ver o Kamus.

- Ele está fazendo seu trabalho. Teve ordens para isso.

- Então porque ele deixou você entrar?

- Por que diferente de você, uso a cabeça. Procuro conversar para conseguir as coisas.

- Sei...

- Escute Milo, vá tomar algo para se acalmar. Não adianta ficar nervoso. Irei conversar com Aldebaran agora.

- Comigo?

- Com você mesmo. Afinal você me parece uma pessoa bastante justa.

- Se ele fosse tão justo Shaka, teria me deixado entrar!

- Ele seria irresponsável se deixasse alguém entrar com os cabelos totalmente desalinhadoS-, com grandes olheiras, a roupa amassada. Parecendo que tem dias que não dorme. De passagem aparentando que bebeu além da conta.

Milo abaixou cabeça. Tinha a consciência que os últimos dias não tinham sido os melhores e andou se descuidando.

- Também não é para tanto.

- Pois acredito que seja. Vá tomar algo para relaxar daqui a pouco você volta.

- Será que poderia tomar uma cerveja?

- Tome o que quiser Milo só não vá encher a cara!

- Tudo bem. Não vou demorar. Não quero que fique fuxicando com isso aí muito tempo. - Disse apontando para Aldebaran.

Aldebaran pensava quanto ele era infantil. Era visível sua preocupação como o amigo se ao menos tivesse conversado, teria tentado ajudar mas chegando com um louco daquele jeito.

Observava Milo se afastar. Jurava que estava resmungando como uma criança contrariada. Estava realmente sendo um dia bem diferente.

- Desculpe o Milo. Ele não é má pessoa. Tenho certeza que ele se encontra desesperado por noticiais.

- Posso até entender suas atitudes mas, se ele persistisse teria que tomar uma atitude mais drástica.

- Milo é totalmente contra violência tenho certeza que o que levou a essa atitude foi o desespero.

- De qualquer forma, não posso permitir que ele entre. Acredito que terei problemas por você ter entrado dois seria demais para um único caso.

- Entendo perfeitamente. Irei entrar e falar com o Dr. a respeito.

- Tudo bem. Só não demore ou ele vai querer passar por cima de mim.

- Não se preocupe.

Shaka se dirigiu para recepção novamente.

Havia outra moça no lugar.

Achava estranho como ela se vestia. O irritava o jeito como estava olhando para ele. Parecia que queria devora-lo com os olhos. Onde estava a outra moça?

- Oferecida. – Pensou.

- O que deseja senhor? Veio me agradar com sua presença? - Disse com um belo sorriso.

Como ela podia falar daquele jeito. Ali era um local onde muitas pessoas buscavam a cura e recuperação. Lógico que muitos conseguiam, mas havia aqueles que não tinham a mesma sorte. Era notável o clima de tristeza que tinha naquele lugar.

Ela estava agindo como se estivem em bar.

- Não estou buscando agradar ninguém. Apenas desejo falar com o Dr. Dohko.

- Mas podemos fazer as duas coisas. - Disse passando a língua nos lábios.

- Pelas suas atitudes acho que deveria está trabalhando em outro lugar. Eu simplesmente desejo falar com o Dr. Dohko.

- Tudo bem por hora eu desisto. Vou avisa-lo.

- Obrigado.

Shaka foi se sentar. Era muito melhor do ficar olhando para ela.'

Caminhou para uma das poltronas e fechou os olhos para pensar.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados sentia o olhar daquela garota sobre si. Ela não era feia, de maneira alguma, era até muito bonita, um corpo bem feito. Os cabelos apesar de estarem presos pareciam ser macios e sedosos.

Ela jamais chamaria sua atenção por motivos óbvios.

Não era a primeira vez que esse tipo de situação acontecia. Estava cansado de ver como algumas mulheres agiam.

Estava no momento com muita vontade de falar com Mu. Ele não tivera tempo para nada nas ultimas horas. Estaria ele preocupado? Eles tinham se desentendido.

Mesmo assim não deixavam de se preocupar um com outro...

- Senhor?- Chamou June cortando seus pensamentos

- Sim? – Respondeu Shaka aproximando do balcão.

- O Dr. está esperando. Gostaria que eu o acompanhasse?

- De forma alguma. Já sei o caminho. Obrigado.

- Você quem sabe... Se mudar de idéia.

- Não irei mudar.

Saiu apressado. Odiava esse tipo de situação tinha vontade de lhe dizer poucas e boas. Não era o momento apropriado para isso. De qualquer maneira, ainda teria a oportunidade se fosse o caso.

Parou em frente à porta de Dohko. Estava começando a ficar cansado de tanto transitar pelo hospital. Bateu duas vezes antes de entrar.

Shaka abriu a porta. Dohko estava escrevendo algo. Não havia percebido que ele estava ali. Será que fizera bem de entrar antes de ter autorização?

- Dr?

- Oh Shaka! Desculpe. Estava analisando alguns diagnósticos e nem percebi que você tinha entrado. Sente-se.

- Tudo bem. Ultimamente tenho ficado mais nesse hospital do que qualquer outro lugar.

- É uma pena. Foi bom não ter ido embora.

- Porque Dr?

- Infelizmente, não tenho boas noticias.

Shaka sentiu a respiração faltar. O que teria acontecido? Viu que Dohko hesitava em falar. O que poderia ter acontecido? Por Buda!

Dohko analisava Shaka. Não sabia até onde poderia falar com ele...Conseguia perceber que ele estava tentando manter uma calma que não sentia.

- Pode falar Dr. - Disse por fim.

- Bem, não posso lhe dizer ao certo o que está ou pode acontecer. Kamus teve algumas alterações em seu quadro me parece que o cogualo não foi totalmente removido.

- Como assim? Está me dizendo que houve erro médico? - Shaka levantou e começou a andar pela sala. Como eles podiam ser tão incompetentes? Arrumaria um jeito de puni-los se algo acontecesse com Kamus.

- Acalme-se. As coisas não são assim. Acabamos de opera-lo. É uma hipótese que estamos estudando não podemos dizer quando, onde. É cedo e ele não iria resistir à outra cirurgia no momento.

- E quanto ao cogualo? Que consequências pode trazer?

- Olha, prefiro não pronunciar sobre isso. Vamos aguardar até amanhã para que possamos ter uma posição mais concreta.

- Sabe Dr. quando sai encontrei um amigo meu e de Kamus lá na portaria querendo ter informações. Deseja vê-ló.

- Sinto muito Shaka. Infelizmente não posso permitir visitas. Venham amanhã quer verei o que posso fazer.

- Tudo bem. De qualquer forma não nos resta mais nada a fazer. Até amanha Dr.

- Até Shaka.

Shaka saiu da sala desolado. Como iria dar essa noticia a Milo a Hyoga?... Santo Deus! Ainda tinha que falar com Hyoga.

Tinha tantas decisões para tomar, tantas coisas a pensar. No momento não sentia disposição para nenhuma delas... O que fazer então?Como gostaria que Mu estivesse ali para apóia-lo. Seria ótimo. Ele teria muito mais força para encarar a situação.

Agora teria que falar com Milo que por sua vez não era tão diferente de uma criança.

Sua maneira espontânea e sincera muitas vezes o fazia lembrar de uma.

Passou pela recepção sem ao menos olhar para aquela moça. No momento não estava com paciência ou disposto a ouvir comentários desagradáveis.

Foi ao encontro de Aldebaran.

- E então? Como foi? - Perguntou.

- No momento ele não pode receber visitas.

- Puxa que pena. Desde de que você entrou, ele ficou sentado naquele banco. Está olhando para o vazio. Deve ser um amigo muito importante.

Shaka olhou para direção que Aldebaran apontava. Milo parecia estar muito longe de onde se encontrava.

- Ele é. Pode ter certeza. Agora irei falar com ele. Obrigada por tudo Aldebran. Amanhã voltaremos para termos noticias.

- Tenho certeza que terá grandes noticias amanhã. Seu amigo estará bem melhor e tudo se resolverá. Até amanhã Shaka.

Aldebaran apesar do tamanho tinha um jeito afável e gentil para tratar as pessoas. Podia perceber que ele tinha um grande coração. Suas palavras lhe trouxeram um pouco de conforto. Agora teria que conversa com Milo.

Ele ainda estava sentando no banco do mesmo jeito. Nem sequer piscava. Era difícil vê-lo tão sério. Geralmente isso acontecia quando tinha que chamar atenção de alguns alunos.

Achou melhor não interrompe-lo. Apenas sentou-se ao seu lado esperou que ele mesmo iniciasse a conversa.

Ele também precisava parar e pensar um pouco. Só não achava justo não informar a Milo o estado de Kamus. Por outro lado tinha receio da sua reação.

- Sinto que algo não vai bem. - Disse Milo.

- Porque diz isso?

- Não sei... Algo dentro de mim está apertado. Sinto um nó na garganta que não se desfaz. Depois que você entrou no hospital comecei me sentir assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shaka não estava olhando para Milo, mas pode sentir a angustia em suas palavras. O que podia dizer? Ele mesmo por vezes sentia isso.

- Não permitirão visitas por hoje.

- Porque? Ele não está bem?

- O estado de Kamus é delicado.O acidente foi sério ainda não sabem dizer o que pode acontecer.

- Sinto que sabe mais do que está me contando.

- Não fique colocando as coisas onde não tem. Isso só trará mais angustia.

- Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com ele Shaka.

- Nada irá acontecer.

- E se ele morrer? Como acha que vou ficar?

- Não podemos perder as esperanças. Nesse momento tem alguém que irá precisar muito do nosso apoio.

- Hyoga...

- Ele mesmo. Provavelmente já sabe. Deve estar desnorteado.

- De certa forma me sinto culpado pelo o que aconteceu...Eu...

- Nem pense em falar uma coisa dessas Milo. Isso foi uma fatalidade. Não existem culpados.

- Mas...

- Nada disso. Chega desse papo. Vamos pegar um táxi e falar com Hyoga.

- Você sabe onde ele está?

- Kamus sempre me passa seu telefone e o endereço quando viaja.

- Sei... - Milo virou para canto e ficou emburrado. – Porque tanta satisfação para Shaka? - Pensou Milo.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Milo. Você está me lembrando alguém muito estressado.

- Não tenho ciúmes! Vamos logo até Hyoga.

- Você quem sabe.

Dirigiram-se em silêncio para avenida. Pegar um táxi em Londres não era uma tarefa difícil. A todo o momento passava um. O difícil era conseguir entrar já que todos passavam na frente.

Depois muito tempo, conseguiram. Acomodaram se e continuaram em silêncio.

Milo olhava pela janela pensando em Kamus. Por mais que Shaka falasse tinha a consciência que a culpa era toda sua. Jamais deveria tê-lo beijado.

A viagem repentina para Londres. Ele ainda tentou falar Kamus para saber o que havia de errado.

Era melhor pensar em Hyoga. Como estaria se sentindo o pobre garoto? O que poderia fazer?...Tinha um bom relacionamento com o garoto.

Estava fazendo progressos já tinha alguns amigos na escola. O que ele mais gostava era o Shun. Sabia que aquela amizade ainda teria muita coisa, mas, cada coisa há seu tempo. No momento só tinham 13 anos.

Seu pensamento foi cortado pela neve que caia.

Ele adorava o Natal! Achava o máximo montar a árvore, os presente, as comidas... tudo!

Certa vez estava comentando com Kamus sobre o natal. Seus olhos ficaram sombrios e mais triste que o normal. Pode ver que ali tinha lembranças muitos tristes. Tentou abordar o assunto, mas, Kamus foi embora dizendo que estava muito cansado.

- Shaka.

- Sim?

- Porque o Kamus não gosta do Natal?

- Hum... Porque quer saber?

- Estava olhando a neve e lembrei que é Natal. Uma vez estava falando isso para Kamus. Ele mudou totalmente quando comecei a falar.

- Ele tem seus motivos Milo. Prefiro que ele mesmo diga a você.

- Você também não ajuda em nada! Eu só quero saber.

- Não seja curioso. Não intrometa na vida dele assim. Se ele não te disse é porque tem seus motivos.

- Mas porque ele disse para você não para mim?

- Deve ser porque o conheço há mais tempo e...

- E?

- Porque ele gosta mais de mim!- Disse Shaka provocando.

- Vou contar tudo pro Mu!

- Não se atreva.

- Vou sim. - Milo virou o rosto para a janela.

Era ótimo ter Milo para ajuda-ló nessa situação. O Melhor era que Kamus não poderia culpa-lo.

O táxi parou em frente ao prédio. Há essa hora Hyoga deveria estar em casa. Estava com receio de entrar.

- Vamos Loirão! Hyoga espera por nós.

- Tem razão.

Entraram no prédio. Estavam muito apreensivos com a reação de Hyoga. Dirigiram-se para o décimo 11º no quarto 1111.

Param em frente à porta.

- Você está com medo Shaka?

- Claro que não. Estou um pouco apreensivo. O pobre do Hyoga que deve estar assustado.

- Então vamos logo.

- Vamos bater antes de entrar Milo. Onde está suas boas maneira?

- Esqueci em Nova York.

- Você não tem jeito.

- Com licença sim?- Disse Milo abrindo a porta.

Mesmo achando que Milo estava errado teve de admitir que aquela não era a hora para discutir regras de etiquetas. Tinham que ser práticos.

O apartamento estava na mais absoluta ordem. Nada fora do lugar a não ser uma vasilha de pipoca em cima da mesa.

Não sabiam onde estavam Hyoga.

- Hyoga. - Chamou Shaka.

- Ele não teve estar em casa.

- Ah claro que não. Com toda essa neve ele deve ter sentido calor e foi tomar sorvete!

- Não precisa ser sarcástico Shaka.

- Mas o que você acha? Ele está sozinho aqui. Não conhece nada como não poderia estar em casa?

- Logo percebesse que você não conhece os adolescentes. Ele é jovem. Lugares novos e interessantes é o que chama atenção.

- Pode ser...Vamos olhar no quarto.

- Você sabe onde fica o quarto dele?

- Dele quem?

- Do Kamus oras! De que mais.

- Milo. Você está parecendo o Mu com esse ciúme ridículo.

- Não tenho o porque ter ciúmes.

- Não é o que parece.

- Deixa que eu procuro o quarto.

- Como quiser Milo.

Aquele ali era o caso sério. Independente da situação sempre tinha que ter aquele jeito moleque de ser. Isso lá era hora de questionar se ele sabia onde era quarto de Kamus? Seria cômico se a situação não fosse tão delicada.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Não adiantava ficar de mau humor. A situação não iria melhorar.

- Olha. Tem um porta ali. Está encostada. - Disse Milo.

- Vamos ver então.

Andaram com a porta e puderam ver os cabelos loiros de Hyoga espalhados na cama. Ele estava dormindo.

Aproximaram da cama com medo de acorda-lo.

- Ele já sabe Shaka. Veja como seus olhos estão inchados.

- Com certeza. Vamos deixa-lo descansar. Quando acordar falaremos com ele.

- Enquanto isso vamos preparar algo para ele comer? Com certeza irá acordar com fome.

- Boa idéia Milo. Vou preparar algo para nós também.

- Então vamos. Estou morrendo de fome.

Cozinhar para Shaka não era nenhum mistério. Ele sempre preparava seus prantos. O difícil era fazer uma comida que agradasse a todos.

Tentou pensar em que Hyoga poderia gostar. Talvez uma salada bem leve. Alguns legumes e um frango grelhado.

Milo estava sentado com os braços apoiado na mesa. Não era nenhum gênio na cozinha, mas, também não morria de fome.

Shaka cozinhava bem. O problema é que não estava com vontade de comer as comidas que ele adorava fazer. Queria algo que desse sustância!

- Nem pense em legumes, saladas, ou grelhados. - Disse Milo fazendo cara de nojo.

- E porque não? Hyoga deve se alimentar bem e nós também. Teremos dias dificies pela frente.

- Pois tenho uma idéia melhor. Vou pedir uma pizza para nós. Tenho certeza que Hyoga irá gostar muito mais do que legumes.

- Ainda acho que seria muito mais saudável se ele fizesse uma refeição mais leve. Não sabemos o estado que ele se encontra Milo. Dependo do seu estado emocional a comida pode fazer mau.

- Nisso você pode estar certo. Só não precisa trata-lo como se tivesse de regime.

- Certo Sr. Sabe tudo de comida. Irei fazer ao menos um suco natural.

- Nada disso junto com a pizza virá o refrigerante.

- Estou muito cansado para discutir. Você venceu.

- Yes.

Era muito bom que Milo estivesse ali.

A pizza chegou e Shaka se permitiu comer dois pedaços.

Faltavam dois pedaços para acabar. Shaka teve que lembrar a Milo que Hyoga iria acordar com fome.

- Eu ainda estou com fome.

- Você comeu seis pedaços e tomou metade do refrigerante.

- Acontece que eu...

- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Custaram a entender que aquele grito viera do quarto onde estava Hyoga. Correram para lá imediatamente.

Hyoga estava sentado abraçado aos joelhos.

- Pai!!! Meu pai!!! Eu não quero perde-lo. - Chorava Hyoga. Nem percebeu que Milo e Shaka estavam no quarto.

- Hyoga. - Chamou Milo.

Hyoga atendeu ao chamado e viu Shaka e Milo estavam ao lado da cama. Sentiu um alívio imediato. Ficou horrorizado de imaginar que passaria aquela situação toda sozinho.

Jogou se nos braços de Shaka apertando com força. Assim que o soltou foi pular no colo de Milo.

Ele já era bem gradinho, mas, naquele momento se comportava como a criança que Shaka conhecera.

- Esta tudo bem Hyoga. Iremos cuidar de você. - Falou Milo.

- Milo, Shaka que bom que estão aqui. Eu ouvi a noticia e não acreditei mas, depois eles repetiram e mostram a foto do meu pai. Eu não queria acreditar...

- Temos que ser fortes. Kamus não iria gostar de vê-lo assim Hyoga. Terá que ser forte pelo seu pai. - Falou Shaka.

- Mas...Mas...E se ele morrer?

- Nada irá acontecer com ele Hyoga. Ainda tem contas a acertar comigo. –Disse Milo - Agora venha, compramos uma pizza. Você deve estar com fome.

- Não estou Milo. Na realidade eu queria dormir mais um pouco.

- Então faremos o seguinte: Você irá comer ao menos um pedaço de pizza depois irei dar um chá para que fique mais calmo e mais relaxado. Depois que acordar iremos conversar mais um pouco. - Sugeriu Shaka.

- Eu queria ver meu pai depois que acordar.

- Não pode querido. Nós já fomos ao Hospital e nos disseram que somente amanhã. - Explicou Shaka.

- Ele está bem? Na Tv disseram que seu estado era grave.

- Não esquente. Esses repórteres não têm o que fazer e aumentam tudo para ter audiência. O estado de Kamus é delicado. Mas ele saíra dessa . Eu promento a você. Não é Shaka?

- Isso mesmo Milo. Agora venha Hyoga vamos comer e depois tomará seu chá.

- Tudo bem.

Shaka e Hyoga foram para cozinha.

Milo continuou no quarto. Estava observando o quarto de Kamus.

Tinha tanto dele ali.

O quarto impecável. Todo organizado limpo... e o perfume? Era com se ele estivesse ali.

Olhou para grande cama de casal que a pouco Hyoga estava deitado. Gostaria de estar naquela cama com ele. Dormindo em seu peito e fazendo carinhos ao amanhecer. Pena que nada disso aconteceu. Estava indo embora quando reparou no porta retrato na cabeceira da cama.

Era uma foto bonita de longe podia ver Kamus. Ao pegar a foto reparou que ele não estava sozinho.

Estava abraçado a uma mulher que ao julgar pelo tamanho da barriga estava grávida e um pouco abaixo estava Hyoga. Bem novo deveria ter sete anos, mas, era ele. Kamus estava sorrindo do seu jeito frio, mas, sorria.

Quem seria aquela mulher? A esposa de Kamus? Ela que arrancara sua alegria? Era impossível que ela tivesse o tivesse deixado.

Deixou a foto no lugar e se dirigiu a cozinha Shaka conversava com Hyoga enquanto ele bebia o chá. Pouco depois que acabou de beber já dava sinas de sono e ele o levou para cama.

- Nem adianta querer saber é segredo de família. Esse chá é tiro e queda. Ele só irá acordar pela manhã.

- Como ele está? - Perguntou Milo.

- Melhor. Um pouco mais calmo. Não aceitou de conversássemos quando ele acordasse e lhe contei um pouco da história tive que omitir alguns detalhes aqui em Londres as coisas são diferentes duvido que o deixem entrar. Mesmo assim iremos mantê-lo informado ele tem o direito de saber o que se passa. Não acha Milo?

Milo não estava ouvindo pensava na foto que virá. Talvez seja por isso que Kamus o tinha recusado. Meu Deus! Talvez ele tivesse entendido errado. O que ele foi fazer?

- O que houve Milo?

- Não é nada...Apenas estou cansado. Acho que vou tomar um banho e dormir também.

- Você pode dormir junto com Hyoga eu durmo aqui no sofá.

- Não se preocupe Shaka. Irei dormir no sofá mesmo. É melhor você dormir com ele.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Pode ficar despreocupado.

- Tudo bem Milo. Pode ficar tranqüilo. Dentro de pouco tempo iremos sair dessa situação.

- Com certeza. Vou tomar um banho. Boa noite Shaka.

- Boa noite Milo.

Milo entrou no quarto e pouco depois saiu com uma toalha jogado nos ombros. Iria procurar o banheiro. Porque não usou o que tinha no quarto de Kamus? Do jeito que ele estava era bem possível que ele não tivesse visto.

Apesar das palavras que Milo havia lhe tido, podia sentir a diferença. Sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

O que não havia acontecido nas ultimas horas? Era difícil dizer. Talvez só estivesse cansado.

Pela manhã falaria com Milo.

Achou melhor ir dormir também. Amanhã seria um novo dia.

* * *

Continua....

Demorou demais!!!! Muito mais que esperava. Vc´s não vão acreditar que consegui perder esse capitulo 2x..rsrs. O pior q perdi todas as minhas anotações sobre a fic algumas sei de cabeça outras eu preciso reformular.... Vai dar um trabalhão! Sinto por não estar comprindo o que pretendia..Irei me esforçar mais. Espero que apreciem o capitulo.

Aproveito para desejar a todos um feliz Natal! Um prospero ano com muita paz, alegria, saúde, realizações a todos nós!!!!

Um enorme beijo.

Nataly- san.

Dezembro 2008


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Milo acordou pela manhã com os raios solares que entravam no quarto.

Olhou para o relógio. Eram 8h da manhã.

Odiava levantar cedo. Com essa situação era impossível dormir até tarde.

Sentou- se na cama.

Sabia que teria um longo dia pela frente. Era tão complicado lidar com seus sentimentos.

Será que estava agindo de forma egoísta? O amor que sentia por Kamus estava lhe apertando o peito. Tinha vontade de ficar ao seu lado até ter certeza que tudo estava bem.

Balançou a cabeça. Não podia ter esses pensamentos. Teria que abafar seus sentimentos.

Hyoga merecia toda atenção e cuidados possíveis. Ele é um excelente garoto. Para ele a situação era bem pior. Iria ajuda- ló de qualquer maneira.

Resolveu se levantar para preparar o café da manhã. Porque se dependesse de Shaka teriam uma refeição light.

Sabia que iria ouvir um sermão por ter dormido no quarto de Kamus. Ele realmente iria dormir no sofá. Mas quando saiu do banho não resistiu.

Não seria difícil driblar os bons modos de Shaka o difícil seria esquecer aquela foto.

Ficou olhando para ela grande parte do tempo. Só conseguiu dormir altas horas da noite.

Quem seria aquela mulher? Estaria ela ligada as atitudes de Kamus?

Shaka o ajudaria a saber. Ai dele se não fizesse.

Era melhor tomar um banho. Isso lhe faria muito bem. Foi para o banheiro.

Um belo banheiro se diga de passagem. Muito bem decorado. Com tonalidades cinza e verde.

A banheira parecia convidativa se estivesse acompanhado não pensaria duas vezes em utiliza-lá. Já tinha imaginado esse tipo de cena inúmeras vezes com toques, beijos, ousadia....

- Pare Milo! Vamos ao nosso simples banho. – Disse para se mesmo.

Não havia pego a toalha. Na realidade nem sabia onde poderia achar uma. Com certeza haveria alguma dentro do armário.

Ficou pensando se iria encarar o chuveriro ou a banheira... A 2º opção era muito melhor mesmo assim optou pela 1º.

Despiu-se.

Antes de entrar no chuveiro olhou-se no espelho.

Seu rosto estava um pouco abatido e tinha grandes olheiras. O resto estava muito bem.

Não tinha como negar que era um belo homem. Adorava chamar atenção, nada lhe agradava mais do que perceber os olhares de cobiça de homens e mulheres.

Passou a mão bem devagar pelo seu peito alvo e bem definido. Esse era um gesto que deixava seus parceiros enlouquecidos.

Desde da adolescência sentia atração por homens e mulheres. Nunca teve problema em aceitar o fato. Pelo contrário, adorava! Era muito prazeroso e satisfatório.

Nunca havia se apaixonado até conhecer Kamus.

Quando o conheceu, perdeu totalmente o interesse em mulheres ou em qualquer outro homem apenas ele ocupava seus pensamentos.

Pensar em Kamus já fazia seu sangue esquentar...

Olhando - se no espelho imaginou o que ele diria vendo nu...: O acharia sexy, bonito, gostoso?

Para Kamus agiria da forma quizesse. Seria ativo, passivo, vagabundo, cachorro o que ele dessejasse.

Tocou a ponta do seu membro que respondeu ao contato. Começou rodiar a ponta com o dedo bem devagar até sentir a pequena lubrificação se formar..

Havia tanto tempo que não fazia amor.

Fechou a mão ao redor de seu membro. Apertou fime. Com a outra mão começou a massegear seus testículos.

- Kamus, será que você me tocaria assim?- Pensou.

Começou o movimento de vai e vem bem devagar. Precisava de um alivio imediato.

Quanto mais pensava em Kamus mais aumentava a velocidade. Era muito bom pensar que era ele ali com ele. Podia sentir que estava muito próximo de g...

- Milo, você está no banheiro? - Perguntou Shaka.

Milo saiu do transe que se encontrava. Mas sua ereção continuava.

- Estou. Não entre porque estou nu. A não ser que queira tomar banho comigo Shaka. - Gritou.

- Não seja ridículo. Só vim avisar que o café está quase pronto. Acha que devo chamar Hyoga?

- Não. Acho melhor deixa-ló descansar.

- Tudo bem. Vou espera-ló na cozinha.

- Ok. Vou tomar um ducha para despertar.

- Está bem.

Milo sabia que nenhuma ducha iria desperta-ló mais do que já estava. Ainda teria que terminar seu "trabalhinho". Entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro.

- Merda! - Gritou Milo. - Só podia ser o Kamus para manter o chuveiro no frio.

* * *

Shaka chegou na cozinha sorrindo. Era muito engraçado ouvir os xingos de Milo.

Iria deixar chamar sua atenção assim que acabasse o banho.

Ele não deveria dormir no quarto de alguém sem permissão. E pior, agir como se a casa fosse sua. Só mesmo Milo.

Voltou a se concentrar para terminar o café. Ao contrário do que podiam pensar estava preparando um café bem reforçado. Estava muito fora de seus padrões. Mas tinha certeza que iria agradar a todos.

Estava colocando os ovos e bacon na mesa quando Milo estava chegando.

Ainda estava com os cabelos molhados e a cara emburrada devido ao banho frio.

- Nem pense em me passar sermão. Não estou de bom humor Shaka.

- Isso foi um lembrete de Buda para que tenha bons modos.

- Sei. Foi Buda que te fez pensar que não são todos do mundo que vivem de regime?

- Sim meu caro amigo. Preparei um café da manhã ao gosto de vocês. Com bolo, paes, ovos mexidos, bacon, suco de laranja e queijo. Está do seu agrado?

- Muito. Agora podemos ter uma boa refeição. – Disse sorrindo.

- Como passou a noite? - Perguntou Shaka.

- Ah. Não muito bem. É estranho dormir numa casa que não é sua.

- Entendo. A situação também não ajuda muito. Acho que já está na hora de Hyoga levantar.

- Não. Ainda é muito cedo. - Disse Milo sentando-se.

- São 9:30 da manhã.

- E daí? É um milagre que eu esteja de pé a essa hora.

- Você é você.

- Eu não vou chama-lo. Duvido que tenha tido uma boa noite.

- Se você não vai eu vou. Ele precisa se alimentar.

- Você não devia acorda-lo. O que ele precisa é descansar.

- Não precisam brigar por mim. Já estou aqui. - Anunciou Hyoga.

- Você conseguiu acorda –lo Shaka.

- Não Milo. Já estava acordado há algum tempo. Estava tentando descansar mais um pouco. O cheiro do café me despertou.

- Isso mesmo preparei um ótimo café. Eu já tomei o meu. Sente-se e Sirva-se Hyoga. Você deve estar faminto.

- Na realidade não estou com tanta fome Shaka. Queria me desculpar com vocês por ontem. Acho que perdi o controle isso não ira acontecer mais. Pode me passar o suco Milo?

Era estranho ouvir um garoto de 13 anos pedindo desculpas por ter tido uma reação que todos teriam em circunstâncias como aquela. Por outro lado era normal que sendo filho de kamus assumisse tal postura. Mesmo assim, ficaram preocupados.

- Me diga Hyoga. Você está bem?

- Bom Milo. Acho que bem que seria impossível. Me sinto melhor. Desesperar não vai ajudar. E como vocês disseram não posso acreditar nos jornais. Quero ir logo ao hospital para saber como ele está.

- E assim que se fala garoto. Acabe de comer e vá se arrumar enquanto eu e o Milo arrumamos essa bagunça.

- Eu?

- Sim você mesmo Milo. Eu também irei arrumar o quarto de Kamus. Imagino a bagunça que deve ter deixado.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas.

- Sim mamãe. - Ironizou.

- Bom. - disse Hyoga. - Vou para meu quarto me arrrumar. Quero sair logo pela manhã.

- Você comeu muito pouco.

- Comi o suficiente Shaka. Estou satisfeito. Obrigadao pelo café. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

- Tchau. - Disse Milo.

- Tome um banho para relaxar querido. - Shaka nem sabia se ele tinha ouvido. A porta acabará de fechar.

- Você viu isso? - Perguntou Milo.

- O que você esperava? Tal pai tal filho...

- Não sei se isso fará bem a ele. Reprimir sentimentos nunca é bom.

- Vamos dar um tempo a ele. Venha me ajudar arrumar a cozinha.

- Não tem outro jeito.

* * *

Assim que fechou a porta, lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face de Hyoga.

Era difícil esconder seus sentimentos. Ainda mais quando se tratava do seu pai. Sempre foi um filho carinhoso e amoroso, mesmo tendo um jeito mais discreto.

Havia situações que deveria agir com mais cuidado. Sem se deixar levar pelos sentimentos.

Iria ser forte. Precisa de todo seu alto controle. Se demostrasse fraqueza não lhe contariam a verdade. Não poderia se comportar como uma criança afinal, já tinha 13 anos.

Colocaria tudo que lhe foi ensinado em prática.

Deitou- se na cama. Tinha que colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Teve pesadelos a noite toda.

Precisava conversar com ele. Levantou para procurar a bolsa pelo quarto.

Quando encontrou, buscou o celular. No aparelho havia seu número.

Poderia ligar para conversarem um pouco. Com certeza lhe faria muito bem. Ao achar viu que havia 20 chamadas não atendidas. Eram todas dele.

Agora sentia-se mais animado para ligar. Retornou para o número.

- Está chamando... - Pensou.

- Alô? - Disse a voz do outro lado.

- Alô? Eu poderia falar com o Shun?

- Quem é?

- Hyoga.

- Olá Pato! Sou eu , Ikki. Como está?

- Bem na medida do possível.

- Vou chama-ló.

- Obrigado.

Hyoga não suportava Ikki. Ele grosso, mau educado e sempre o tratava mau. Shun dizia que era ciúmes da amizade que tinham.

O que poderia fazer? Shun era louco com o irmão. Ao menos ele tinha sido educado. Não perdia a mania de chama-lo de pato...

- Alô? É você Hyoga?

- Sim Shun. Sou eu.

- Estou tentando falar com você desde ontem. Por que não atendeu minhas ligações?

- Não estava com o celular só peguei agora. Ia te ligar quando vi as ligações. Ontem fiquei um pouco fora do ar. Você já deve estar sabendo que aconteceu.

- Por isso te liguei. Estava tão preocupado por não ter atendido. Como está seu pai?

- Vou ficar sabendo hoje. Irei ve ló agora de manhã.

- E você? Como está?

- Estou levando. Shaka e Milo estão comigo. Agora me sinto melhor. Quando recebi a noticia estava sozinho foi horrível.

- Achei que Shaka estivesse com você. Mas o professor Milo. O que ele faz aí?

- Bom sempre gostei do Milo. Ele é um execelente professor. Nossa escola não seria a mesma se não fosse por ele. Ele tem me ajudado muito. Andou saindo com meu pai algumas vezes. Acho que se tornaram amigos.

- Então ele deve ser um bom amigo. Os verdadeiros amigos só vemos nessas horas.

- Shun eu precisava falar com você. Me sinto melhor por falar com você.

- Que bom Hyoga. Saiba que sou seu amigo.

- Hã? Amigo?

- Sim. Por que? Não gostou de saber?

- Não, não é isso... - Não eram bem essas palavras que gostaria de ouvir. - Pensou

- Ah bom. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Você é muito importante pra mim Hyoga.

Hyoga sentiu seu coração se aquecer com as palavras de Shun. Estava achando que seu coração iria sair pela boca ou então seu pulso estourar de tão rápido que estava.

Será que tinha ouvido direito? Shun estava dizendo que era importante para ele? A 1mim havia ficado decepcionado com suas palavras. Agora conseguia leva - lo ao paraíso por essa frase.

Sentia algo diferente por ele. Algo que não sabia explicar. Será que era...

- Alô? Você está aí Hyoga?

- Desculpe Shun. Acabei me distraindo.

- Falei algo que não devia?

- Não de maneira nenhuma. Você também é muito importante. Só estava pensando como é bom ouvir essas palavras. É muito reconfortante.

- Fico feliz. Gostaria muito de estar em Londres com você. Estamos de férias. Acredito que Ikki não vai querer sair de Nova Yokr.

- Não se preocupe. Vou te ligar para te dar noticias.

- Vou esperar então. Desejo que logo você e seu pai voltem. Agora tenho que ir. Vou sair com Ikki.

- Tudo bem. Muito obrigado.

- Por nada. Irei te ligar também.

- Certo.

- Até mais então Hyoga. Melhoras para seu pai.

- Obrigado.

- Beijo.

Antes que Hyoga pudesse responder ele havia desligado.

- Beijo? - Repetiu Hyoga.

Isso não era o que as mulheres diziam? Ou namorados?

Ainda podia ouvir suas palavras no seu ouvido. Queria lhe dizer muitas coisas e ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que falar.

Havia esquecido um pouco sua tristeza e preocupação. Que dom era esse que Shun tinha? Ele mudou tanto depois que o conheceu. Aqueles cabelos verdes, o sorriso meigo e doce o haviam conquistado.

Conquistado? Essa uma definição muito forte para uma situação que ele não sabia definir.

Não iria pensar nisso agora. Em outra oportunidade tentaria entender.

O que precisava era de um bom banho. O segundo do dia.

Falar com Shun foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito.

Agora sentia uma nova esperança em seu coração. As coisas iriam melhorar.

* * *

Continua....

Estou até com vergonha de voces! Puxa vida! Esse bateu o recorde.

Não vou ficar tentar me explicar porquê no fundo acho que não tem explicação.

Como tinha tido no capitulo anterior perdi todas a anotações sobre fic. Ela terá algumas modificações devido a isso.

É incrivel como o tempo passa. Já fez 1 ano que comecei! Q coisa....

Bom, andei lendo e pesquisando sobre fic e atrás das dicas que tenho recebido. Estou sempre editando a fic. Seja por frases que não acho bacana, erros, e etc...rsrs.(Esse etc engloba muita coisa)

Obrigada a todos!

Um grande abraço.

Nataly-san.(Setembro- 2009)


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota**: Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá. Se você não gosta não eia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Mu estava tentando falar com Skaha desde que colocará os pés no avião.

O que poderia ter acontecido? Só desejava que ele estivesse bem. Por outro lado se nada tivesse acontecido morreria de raiva.

Sabia que tinha um gênio difícil. Shaka não ficava atrás.

Havia três dias que não se falavam. Ou seriam dois? Esses fusos horários o confundiam muito.

O amava tanto. Tão grande como seu amor era o seu ciúme.

Tinha pavor dos olhares que se dirigiam a Shaka. Ele chamava atenção por onde passava. Alto, loiro, bonito, educado...Seus olhos tão azuis e sedutores.

Inúmeras vezes haviam discutido por ter percebido o interesse de homens e mulheres nele. Ele nunca havia retribuído.

Mú não conseguia se controlar. Ninguém lhe despertava mais ciúmes do que Kamus. Sabia algo havia acontecido entre eles.

Quando Shaka lhe contou que Kamus estava apaixonado por Milo acreditou que seus problemas haviam acabado.

A situação piorou

Kamus ligava para Shaka a todo momento. Quando não estavam falavam pelo telefone, estavam almoçando, tomando café ou fazendo compras...

Enquanto ficava estudando, Shaka passava a maior parte do tempo com Kamus. Como se fosse seu namorado e não ele! Aquilo era o fim da picada.

A situação melhorava quando Kamus viajava. Ainda bem que nos últimos tempos era o que mais acontecia.

Se ele gostava do cara porque não falava logo? Shaka achava que nenhum dos dois tinha se declarado.

Isso era problemas deles.

Quando Mu percebeu as investidas de Shaka ficou um pouco assustado. Ele era muito direto. Mesmo assim, logo se descobriu apaixonado por ele. Entregou - se de corpo e alma ao relacionamento.

Não entendia o porquê aqueles dois não iam cuidar das suas vidas e deixavam viver a dele com Shaka em paz.

De qualquer maneira, não tinha vontade de se aprofundar nesse assunto. Cada vez que ouvia Shaka falar que Kamus não tinha se declarado pensava que era porque ele gostava de Shaka e acabavam discutindo.

Estava de cansado de tanto ouvir o nome de Kamus.

Precisava de algo a mais em seu relacionemento para que Shaka pudesse se desligar um pouco dessa amizade.

Por isso estava preparando uma supresa.

Iria encontrar com seu pai. Falaria sobre seu relacionamento para depois pedir Shaka em casamento.

Viveram uma vida a dois. Sem Kamus e seus problemas sentimentais e complexos. Seria uma nova vida. Tinha certeza que Shaka iria adorar.

Pegou o celular e tentou mais uma vez...

- Nada. - Disse.

O jeito era tentar relaxar. Logo estaria em Londres. Iria direito para o hospital. Era a segunda casa de seu pai.

Assim que terminasse a conversa tomaria as providências e iria para Paris. Apesar que Paris é a capital da França. Não queria nada que lembrasse franceses!

Já tinha escolhido o apartamento que ficariam.

Não pensava em morar em Paris. Poderiam ficar alguns dias. Seria uma comemoração pela vida que iram começar! Uma Lua de Mel antecipada!

Depois voltariam para os EUA para escolherem uma casa. Não tinha vontade de morar em apartamento. Queria uma bela casa com quintal, varanda, flores e cacahorros!

Ficariam em Nova Your pelo escritório de Shaka. Não tinha problema. O mais importante era que ficassem juntos.

Era muito bom ter esses pensamentos. Sentia-se feliz por antecipação.

Acomodou-se melhor na poltrona. Logo iria colocar seus planos em prática.

* * *

Shaka estava sentado na sala esperando Milo e Hyoga.

Etava pensando como seria a reação de Hyoga quando estivesse a par de tudo sobre Kamus.

Ainda havia Mú.

Saiu de casa tão rápido que não pegou o celular.

Precisava falar com Mú. Estava com saudades e apreensivo. Sabia que iriam discutir. Na realidade discutiam por tudos. Amava Mú. Mas nos últimos tempos estava cada vez mais complicado lidar com ele. Não agüentava mais tanto ciúme e desconfiança.

O que poderia fazer para reverter a situação?

- Pensando em que loirão? - Perguntou Milo.

- Em Mú.

- Que bonitinho! Está com saudades do namorado?

- Sim. Um relacionamento vai muito além do que você pensa.

- Não precisa explicar o que é um namoro.

- Certo. Agora estou interessado em outra coisa. Me diga Milo? O quê está acontecendo com você?

- Fora a preocupação com Kamus? Nada Shaka. Me sinto ótimo.

- Não precisa ser irônico. Só acho estranho que alguém se desloque de Nova York para ver o pai de um aluno.

Milo já esperava esse tipo de pergunta. Ele e Shaka eram amigos há algum tempo. Conhecia Kamus pouco menos de 1 ano. Realmente suas atitudes denunciavam muito mais que suas palavras.

Antes do acidente, Milo desejava vim atrás de Kamus para poder entender sua reação. Porém teve tanto medo de ser rejeitado. Sempre ficava adiando a viagem.

Havia dias que não dormia após o beijo que trocaram. Estava bebendo para tentar amenizar sua tristeza.

Era muito brincalhão, alegre, extrovertido ninguém sabia o que acontecidia no seu intimo. Preferia guarda só para se. Estava doendo muito naquele dia..

Tinha chegado em casa um pouco tonto após mais uma noitada.

Foi pela televisão que ficou sabendo.

Não pensou em nada.

Pegou as chaves, carteira, blusa e sapatos e foi direto para o areoporto com a mesma cara que havia chegado em casa.

Queria ficar perto de Kamus. Queria lhe dizer como era importante. O quanto o amava.

Não poderia dizer isso a Shaka.

- Então Milo? Não temos o dia todo.

Shaka cortou seus pensamentos. Essa história o deixou com dor de cabeça. Respirou fundo antes de falar.

- No momento não posso responder suas perguntas. Existem coisas que ainda não podem ser ditas. Vou deixar bem claro que Kamus é muito importante. Hyoga é um excelente garoto. Nos tornamos amigos. Não poderia deixa- lo sozinho.

-Acho que posso dizer que penso de uma maneira parecida.

- Que bom! Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Olhe bem: Agora estou penteado e barbeado. Não me pareço mais com aquele louco que chegou, certo?

- Certíssimo.

- Estou pronto Shaka. - Anunciou Hyoga.

- Você está muito bem vestido. Acho que ele está querendo impressionar alguém Shaka.

- Não é nada disso. - Disse constrangido. - Meu pai sempre diz que devemos estar apresentáveis não importa qual seja a situação.

- Concordo com você. - Disse Shaka. Vamos indo.

- Vamos. - Exclamou Hyoga.

* * *

Mu se dirigia para entrada do areoporto. Estava com uma pequena mala nas mãos. Não tinha o hábito de carregar muitas coisas só o extremamente necessário.

Assim que chegou na portaria consegiu um táxi.

- Bom dia senhor. Para onde vamos? - Indagou o motorista.

- Para o Guy´s Hospital.

- Está certo. Ponha o cinto porque não queremos ser multdados.

- Está bem.

Somente agora se dava conta como estava ancioso para ver Shion. Sentia muita saudade. Ele é um excelente pai.

Ficou um pouco dececpionado quando Mú falou que não desejava ser médico.

Mú tinha amor a arte, história, lugares antigos e mistérios não iria se acostumar com o clima de hospital. Shion entendeu sua posição e o apoiou.

Estava observando as ruas. Londres era uma bela cidade. Se não fosse por Shaka não sairia da cidade.

Estavam passando por uma avenida quando o sinal fechou. Mú reparou que haviam várias lojas de jóias. Algo despertou seu interesse.

- Por favor. Poderia parar?

- Mas ainda não chegamos.

- Quero dar uma olhada. Não vou demorar.

- Está bem. Irei fazer o retorno.

Logo que o táxi parou Mu saiu andando pelo quarteirão.

Tinha pela menos umas 10 lojas no quarteirão. Uma em especial lhe chamou atenção. Foi caminhando em sua direção. Havia algo para ele. Há tempo aprenderá a confiar no seu sexto sentido.

- Bom dia! Em que posso ajuda-ló? - Perguntou a vendedora.

- Bom dia. Na realidade não sei o que procuro. Essa loja me chamou atenção e resolvi dar uma olhada.

- Você teve um bom gosto. Nossa joalheira é especialista em artigos para namorados, noivos e casados. O que desejar, com certeza irá encontrar.i.

Mu sentiu - se maravilhado. Nada poderia ser melhor.

- Então, vamos dar um olhada?

- Com certeza.

Mú passou os próximos minutos analisando anéis, pingentes, correntes, pulseiras... Gostou de vários mais não tinha achado algo que achasse extremamente especial.

Estava olhando a vitrine quando seus olhos se prenderam em um par de alianças que tinham o formado de S e a outra M. Era como se tivessem sido feitas para eles.

- Deixe me ver aquelas. - Apontou Mú.

- Essas? São lindas. São de ouro e possuem uma pequena pedra de diamante.

- São perfeitas. - Mú estava admirado com a beleza das alianças. - Como conseguiu?

- Um casal encomendou. Como não vieram buscar colocamos á venda.

- E se aparecerem?

- Todos que fazem encomendas tem 30 dias de prazo para buscar. Se não fizeram estão cientes que será vendido.

- Vou leva lás.

Mú se dirigiu ao caixa para efeutar o pagamento. Era simplesmente divino. Adorou as alianças. Era uma prova que estariam sempre juntos.

Pagou e foi buscar o embrulho.

- Espero que sejam felizes. - Disse a vendedora.

- Obrigado.

- Volte sempre.

Agora se sentia mais feliz do que nunca. Estava caminhando para o táxi quase pulando de tanta alegria.

- Pode seguir nosso trajeto. - Disse para taxista.

- Sim senhor.

O dia estava sendo ótimo e seria ainda melhor. Em breve começaria uma nova vida ao lado de Shaka.

Nada poderia estragar sua felicidade.

* * *

Continua...

Deu muito trabalho! Aqui está mais capítulo. Muito em breve estarei postando o seguinte... Não pensem que estou tendo tempo apenas me organizei mais.

Espero que gostem.

Um abraço a todos,

Nataly-san.(Setembro- 2009)


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá. Se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Do outro lado da cidade, três pessoas estavam dentro do táxi: Milo, Shaka e Hyoga.

Todos estavam silêncio. Cada qual com seu pensamento.

- Ora pessoal! - Disse Milo- . Animem-se!!! Não estamos indo a nenhum velório.

- Também acho mas, devemos respeitar o momento de cada um.

- Não precisa dar lição de moral Shaka.

- Não temos que agir o tempo todo como tagarelas.

- Desculpem, mas vocês poderiam falar mais baixo? - Pediu Hyoga - . Estou com dor de cabeça.

Foi então que repararam que Hyoga estava com o olhar perdido, entrestecido. E eles discutindo como crianças.

- Desculpe Hyoga. Ás vezes tento melhorar as coisas e acabo piorando.

- Não se preocupe Milo. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Daqui a pouco melhoro.

- Certo. Já estamos quase chegando. Não iremos incomoda-lo mais. Não é verdade Milo?

- Sim!!

Hyoga sabia que dentro de poucos minutos eles estariam discutindo. Eles eram completamente diferentes.

Shaka ficava tentando colocar Milo na linha. Somente ele que não percebia que estava perdendo tempo.

Algumas vezes chegava ser engraçado outras era estranho o comportamento dos dois.

No momento estava sentindo a falta de de Shun. Se sentiria muito melhor se ele estivesse ao seu lado.

- Chegamos. - Disse Shaka.

- Você interrompeu meus pensamentos... - Resmungou Hyoga.

- Depois quero saber que pensamentos são esses.

- Muito bem. Hyoga, Shaka - interroupeu Milo - vocês vão na frente. Vou acertar com taxista.

- Por que você não vem a gente Milo?

- Porque existe uma barreira em forma de gente lá Hyoga. É melhor voces irem na frente. Estarei logo atrás.

- Tudo bem. Vamos Hyoga.

Hyoga desceu do táxi. Caminhava ao lado de Shaka. Achou a atitude de Milo muito estranha.

- O que aconteceu para Milo agir assim? - Perguntou.

- Ele se desentendeu com o segurança.

- Por quê?

- Está vendo como está cheio de gente lá na frente? - Apontou Shaka.

- Sim. O que toda essa gente faz aqui?

- São os fãs de seu pai. Pessoas que o admiram. Estão torcendo pela sua melhora como todos nós.

- Foi por isso que Milo que brigou? Não entendo..

- Não. Acontece que nesse momento, além de rezarmos e torcemos para que Kamus melhore, devemos deixa-lo descansar. Quando se tornou publico que ele está internado nesse hospital, as pessoas vieram para vê-ló, saber como está seu estado. Já imaginou todas essa gente lá dentro? Seria uma grande confusão.

- Realmente.

- Então. - Continuou Shaka. - Foi dada uma ordem para que os seguranças não deixassem ninguém entrar. Somente os parentes.

- Papai não tem parentes.

- Eu sei querido. No momento que fiquei sabendo peguei o 1º avião para Londres. Quando cheguei eles não queriam me deixar entrar.

- Está sendo muito difícil para você .

- Para todos nós. Estava cansado da viagem e muito preocupado. Acredito que ao ver meu estado e por saber conversar o segurança me deixou entrar.

- E Milo?

- Estava na recepção quando ouvi Milo discutindo. Tive que interferir para acalmar os ânimos.

- Porque não me contou antes?

- Achei que não tinha necessidade.

- Quero saber de tudo que aconteceu e acontece.

- Irei te contado aos poucos, certo?

- OK.

- Agora escute. Aqui tem os fãs de seu pai e repórteres. Não queremos ninguém fazendo perguntas inconvenientes nesse momento. Eles não sabem quem sou mas conhecem você. Fique aqui. Vou procurar Aldebaran.

- Está bem.

- Não vou demorar.

Hyoga ficou observando Shaka até desaparecer. Com certeza haviam mais de 200 pessoas ali.

Ficou feliz por saber que seu pai era tão querido.

Nos últimos tempos tinha reparado o quanto ele estava entrestecido.

Não sabia que tinha acontecido. Na realidade, desde de que sua mãe falecerá, ele havia se tornado uma pessoa triste.

Sempre que podiam conversavam sobre o assunto. Era muito ruim pensar que nunca mais veria sua mãe.

Ela estava olhando por ele. Por isso iria ficar bem. Já havia se conformado com o que tinha acontecido. Kamus ainda carregava esse peso no coração.

Sabia que ele não era seu pai biológico. Isso pouco importava nunca tinha conhecido seu verdadeiro pai.

Desde de que se conhecia por gente Kamus era sua figura parterna.

O amava muito e sabia que seu amor era correspondido. Era isso que importava.

Shaka estava vindo em sua direção.

- Pronto. Já conversei com Aldebram. Podemos ir.

- Não vamos esperar por Milo?

- Não precisam. Estou aqui. - Falou Milo.

- De onde você surgiu?

- Estava logo atrás de vocês Shaka. Iria aparecer se fosse necessário.

- Como assim?

- Se aquele muralha causasse problemas estaria aqui para resolver.

- Quem costuma causar problemas aqui é você. Vamos logo.

* * *

Mu estava achando estranho todas aquelas pessoas próximo ao hospital. Praticamente teve que empurra-lás para conseguir andar.

- Essa pessoas não tinham o que fazer? - Pensou.

É um absurdo ficarem amontandas na ruas e calçadas.

Se bem conhecia Shion, ele não devia estar gostando nenhum pouco.

Apressou para chegar na portaria. Que surpresa ao reconhecer o segurança.

- Aldebaran?

- Mu! Há quanto tempo!

- Realmente faz muito tempo. - Respondeu dando um abraço no amigo.

- Você sumiu. Imagino que ainda esteja estudando. - Aldebaram afastou- se.

- Como sempre. Não podemos parar nunca.

- Eu terminei meu curso e hoje estou aqui. Não é bem o que esperava mas estou satisfeito.

- Isso que importa. Não me leve a mau Aldebaran estou com pressa. Preciso falar com meu pai.

- Que isso. Não tem problema. Só não quero vá embora sem falar comigo.

- Pode deixar até mais.

- Até Mú.

Era ótimo ve - ló. Estudaram juntos no ginásio. Mú era um amigo muito querido.

Ficaria atento. Ele não sairia sem seu telefone. Estava sentindo seu coração disparar. Isso não era um bom sinal....

* * *

Até que fim havia entrado. Parecia que tinha enfrentado uma batalha. Aos menos tinha visto um rosto amigo.

Aldebaram sempre demonstrou interesse por lutas e artes marciais, deve ter se aprimorado em alguma técnica. Tentaria manter o contado se Shaka não importasse.

Agora estava caminhando para recepção.

Que loucura!!! Médicos, enfermeiros, pacientes....

Graças aos Deuses não trabalhava ali.

- Bom dia. - Disse Mú para recepcionista.

- Bom dia.

- Gostaria de falar com Shion.

- A quem anuncio?

- Diga-lhe que é Mu.

- Aguarde por favor.

- Obrigado.

Mú sentou-se nas cadeiras. Estava nervoso. Não sabia qual seria a reação de seu pai. E se ele o ignorasse por ser homoxessual? Não acreditava nessa possibilidade. Em todo caso era uma opção. Ficaria zangado? Triste? Envergonhado? Não conseguia pensar em nada de bom.

- Você está muito agitado Mú. O que aprontou? - Riu Shion.

- Ora papai, já não tenho mais idade para aprontar.

Mú levantou e o abraçou. Um abraço forte e apertado.

- Está cada vez mais belo Mu.

- Aposto porque sou parecido com você.

- É evidente.

Mú olhou atentamente para Shion. Ele estava com brilho no olhar. Bem arrumando. Ele usava perfume? Shion não gostava de perfume.

- Para de me anilisar Mu. Assim vai me deixar constrangido.

- Oh, desculpe. É que você me parece diferente.

- Você também. Aposto que tem muitas coisas para contar. Vamos para minha sala lá poderemos ficar a vontade.

- Vamos.

Mu o agarrou pelo braço para acompanha-ló. Era gesto que tinha quando era um garotinho.

Muitos olhavam a cena e achavam estranho. Era difícil ver duas figuras tão exóticas andando abraçadas.

Não importava os olhares era muito bom se sentir protegido. O apertou mais ainda.

- Vai acabar me jogando no chão. - Brincou Shion.

- Não reclame papai. Eu sei que adora.

- Realmente meu filho.

Shion sentia muita a falta de Mú. Ele estava sempre viajando, estudando.

Abriu a porta para que pudessem entrar.

- Vamos entrando.

Era a primeira vez Mú entrava na sala de Shion.

Era estranho se dar conta que nos últimos anos pouco tinham se visto. Falavam a maior parte do tempo pelo telefone.

- Sente-se. Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não papai. Obrigado.

- Você nunca veio na minha sala.

- Era isso que estava pensando. Ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver. Logo terminarei meu curso. Pretendo descansar um pouco.

- Você sempre diz isso.

- Mas agora é verdade. Estou focado em outras coisas. Já tenho uma boa bagagem para começar.

- Já sabe o que pretende fazer?

- Ainda não me decidi.

- Quanto tempo pretende ficar em Londres?

- Não muito tempo. Irei para Paris em breve. Vim porque desejava vê-ló.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você me parece um pouco ancioso.

- Estou ótimo papai. O senhor também me parece bem.

- Estou muito bem Mú. Devo lhe dizer que o amor faz coisas.

- Então realmente as coisas estão mudando! É por isso que está tão diferente! O amor está no ar.

- Realmente Mú. Mas não vamos falar disso. Quero saber de você. O que tem a me dizer?

- Bem é um assunto difícil de lidar. Espero que entenda.

- Pode falar.

- É que...

- Com licença. - Dohko acabava de entrar na sala- . Desculpe não sabia que estava ocupado.

- Não se preocupe Dohko. Chegou em boa hora. Este é meu filho, Mú.

- Muito prazer Mú. Sinto não poder lhe dar atenção. Acredito que saiba muito bem como é corrida nossa profissão.

- Naturalmente Dr. Não se incomode.

- Estou precisando conversar com você Shion.

- O que houve Dohko?

- Os familiares de Kamus chegaram e desejam falar com você.

- Familiares de Kamus? - Indagou Mú. - Como assim?

- Ora Mú. Não notou as pessoas lá fora?

- Sim. Mas o que tem haver com Kamus?

- Ora. Ele está internado aqui. Não sabia?

- Não.

- Com certeza eles estão querendo saber se estamos em condições de atende-lo. Por isso vim chama-ló. Você disse que queria acompanhar o caso de perto.

- Isso mesmo. Não sei se seria prudente liberarmos visitas.

- Também estou na dúvida.

- Quantos são Dohko?

- Três: Milo, Hyoga e Shaka.

- Você disse Shaka?

- Sim Mú. Shaka veio de longe para ve-ló.

- Bem vamos indo Dohko. Volto em um minuto Mú.

- Vamos. Prazer em conhece-ló Mú.

- Igualmente...

Shion e Dohko tinham alguns detalhes para conversar. Iriam converando no caminho. Não seria prudente debater todos os assuntos na frente dos outros. Mesmo sendo filho do diretor.

Mú permaneceu imovél por vários minutos. Seus pensamentos estavam agindo de forma muito rápida. Estava se sentindo um pouco perdido. Shaka com Kamus? Em Londres! O que isso significava?

Seus olhos estavam fuzilando de ódio.

Por mais que quizesse nunca conseguia afasta-ló da sua vida. Tantos hospitais ele tinha logo que estar nesse? E Shaka? Como pode viajar atrás de Kamus sem ao menos avisa-ló?

Enquanto estava preocupado ele ficava ao lado do amigo que deveria ter quebrado uma unha.

Mú pensava no bem estar de ambos e Shaka ficava ao lado de Kamus! Kamus, sempre esse maldito.

Isso fora a gota d´água!!!

Dessa vez Shaka iria ouvir.

* * *

Continua...

Bati outro recorde! Esse foi do lado positivo..rsrs

Bom, na realidade era para ser um capítulo. Achei melhor dividi-ló em dois! Se não ficaria enorme.

Talvez as reações de Mú estejam exageradas mas, quem ama exagera!!!! Isso é fato!( Também tenho os meus delises..rsrs)

Gente procurem no google por conexão japão brasil e entrem no blog. Eu achei ótimo.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Simpleszinho....rsrs.

Muito obrigada Lhu Chan e Athenas de Aries. As reviews de vc´s me fazem um bem enorme!

Lhu obrigadissima por adorar minha fic. Um beijão para te!

Athenas de Aries, adoro suas observações e elogios sou fã de suas fic. Bjs!!!

Um abraço a todos,

Nataly-san.( Outubro-2009)


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá. Se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capitulo 7

- Acha seria conveniente permitir visitas?- Perguntou Dohko

- Depende. Como eles estão?

- Tensos, preocupados, abatidos... Mas conseguem se controlar.

- Seria estranho senão estivessem.

- Realmente.

Dohko caminhava ao lado de Shion. Era muito gratificante ficar ao seu lado.

Estava com saudades de sentir seu corpo. Tinha algumas semanas que não curtiam a noite.

A última vez ele havia se superado.

* * *

Dohko se dirigia para casa de Shion. Finalmente eles iriam se encontrar. Essa noite estava de folga. Mal podia esperar.

Parou o carro próximo a casa. Depois o colocaria na garagem. Não queria perder um segundo de sua noite.

Pegou as chaves para abrir a porta.

Ficou surpreso ao entrar e perceber que as luzes estavam apagadas.

- Shion?- Chamou.

Nenhuma resposta. Tentou acender as luzes. Provavelmente a chave estava desligada.

Foi para corredor liga - la.

Quando as luzes se acenderam viu que a mesa de jantar estava posta com luzes de velas e uma garrafa de vinho no gelo...

- Feche a boca meu bem. - Disse Shion. - Essa será uma bela noite.

- Não sei se mereço.

Shion tinha feito uma trança no seu cabelo. Deixou pequenos fios soltos para modelar seu rosto. Estava sem camisa deixando seu peito a mostra. Sabia que Dohko adorava tocar seus músculos. Seu short deixava suas coxas expostas da maneira que seu amante tanto gostava.

- Vá tomar um banho enquanto termino o jantar.

-Não sei se estou com apetite para jantar. Quero começar pela sobremesa.

-Não tenha pressa. Estarei esperando.

Enquanto Dohko se dirigia para o banheiro Shion terminava o jantar. Teriam uma noite muito agradável como há muito tempo desejava. Só faltava a salada para que tudo estivesse na mais perfeita ordem.

Sentiu- se sendo envolvido por braços fortes...

- Meu bem, duvido que já tenha tomado banho. Não faz nem cinco minutos que subiu.

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas já tinha tomado banho antes de sair. Veja como fiquei sexy com seu roupão.

Shion virou-se para admira–lo. Dohko estava lindo com o roupão que deixará para ele.

- Estou achando que podemos deixar o jantar para mais tarde. - Comentou Shion.

- Era o mais desejava ouvir.

Dohko avançou com ânsia nos lábios de Shion. Tinha muito tempo que não sentia o gosto do amante.

Suas línguas começaram a travar uma sensual batalha dentro de sua boca. Ambas exigindo mais espaço.

Shion abriu o roupão de Dohko e pode observar que ele estava nu...

- Você quer me matar?- Perguntou Shion.

- Não nesse momento.

Dohko estava com mão dentro do short de Shion. Começava a fazer movimentos rápidos e precisos no seu membro enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Shion tombou a cabeça para lado. Sentia um calor muito forte...

- Me posua Dohko!- Exclamou Shion.

Dohko parou o que estava fazendo. Shion nunca havia pedido que isso acontecesse. Julgava que ele não estava pronto. Então, o que seria?

- Meu amor. É isso mesmo o que deseja?

Shion soltou-se dos braços de Dohko. Andou a poucos metros na sua frente. - Venha comigo. - Pediu

Dohko o acompanhou.

- Sente-se querido. – Pediu Shion. - Aproveite a visão.

Nesse momento Shion retirou seu short mostrando sua ereção bem desperta. Ele nunca havia se mostrado desse jeito. Tinham uma ótima sntonia na cama mas ás vezes achava Shion reservado demais.

- Olhe para mim Dohko. Está percebendo algo diferente?

Dohko sentiu sua respiração falhar ao perceber que ele tinha depilado. A situação piorou quando viu que ele começava a se tocar...

- Nem pense em se aproximar. Ainda tenho coisas a fazer...

Shion começou a gemer baixinho enquanto se tocava cada vez mais forte. Falava o nome de Dohko pausadamente o levando a loucura. Em um determinado momentos enquanto se tocava começou a lamber os dedos da outra mão lentamente.

Dohko não agüentou. Correu na direção de Shion e colou sua boca na do amante.

- Vou acabar com você.

Shion começou a se esfregar em Dohko.

Fariam amor ali mesmo no chão de sua sala.

- Venha porque não agüento mais. - Falou Shion.

Dohko sabia que não era bem assim. Teria que prepara lo para que não sentisse tanta dor.

- Vamos com calma meu bem. - Dohko começou a beija lo devagar, de forma branda expressando todo seu amor.

- Quero fazer amor com você nesse chão Dohko.

- Faremos como quiser. Só não apresse as coisas.

Dohko deitou Shion delicadamente no chão onde pode beijar seus mamilos e seu peito alvo. Deliciava-se com os gemidos que estava ouvindo.

- Hum...Dohko. - Gemeu Shion.

- Isso meu amor. Diga meu nome assim.

Dohko descia pelo umbigo e começava a massagear o membro desperto de Shion. Começou então a beijar as coxas e pernas. Observou bem de perto a ereção de Shion.

- Deseja isso o mesmo tanto que eu querido?

- Até mais! Não me faça essa tortura.

Dohko começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pela extensão de seu membro. Passou a massagear lentamente seus testículos...

- Está me torturando... - Shion estava perdido tamanho o prazer que estava sentindo.

Dohko alçou a ponta onde começou a passar a língua bem devagar. Sentiu o gosto da lubrificação. Colocou tudo em sua boca.

Muito devagar começou a fazer os movimentos. Shion não queria esperar mais! Agarrou a cabeça de Dohko para impor seu próprio ritmo.

Dohko estava adorando as reações impulsivas do amante. Estava seguindo o ritmo de Shion e massageando sua entrada para prepara –lo.

Shion sabia que não iria agüentar muito tempo. Estava sentindo a boca quente de Dohko e seus dedos estavam entrando e saindo dele provocando ondas de arrepio por todo seu corpo.

- Dohko. Não estou agüentando!

Dohko aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos até sentir o gosto do namorado na sua boca. Engoliu tudo. O gosto de Shion era muito bom.

- Venha me beijar Dohko.

Shion o estava surpreendendo cada vez mais. Iria deixar para questiona –lo depois. O melhor era curtir o momento.

Segurou o rosto de Shion entre as mãos para que ele não tivesse como escapar. Beijou-lhe da forma mais profunda que ele conseguia para que sentisse o seu próprio gosto.

- Excitante... - Disse Shion - Venha ainda não acabamos.

- Tem certeza?

- Não diga nada, apenas venha.- Shion abriu as pernas oferecendo-se para Dohko. Não tinha como resistir.

Posicionou entre suas pernas. Estava tremendo por antecipação. Começou a forçar a entrada apertadinha. Logo sentiu as resistências de Shion. Sabia que era doloroso.

- Amor, se estiver doendo paramos por aqui.

- Não. Eu quero. Continue.

Dohko estava dividido entre atender ao pedido Shion (que também era sua vontade) ou desistir.

Ficou um tempo parado. Iria aos poucos.

A cada momento que parava, Shion mexia os quadris sedutoramente. Era impossível pensar com lógica dessa forma.

Quando sentiu que estava todo dentro dele. Começou a tocar levemente Shion para que se sentisse mais confortavél.

Logo seu membro estava desperto e Shion começou a se movimentar novamente.

Dohko mandou a favas seu raciocínio. Só queria sentir aquele corpo quentinho e apertadinho. Começou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido e forte ao mesmo tempo em que tocava Shion.

- Ai, Dohko! Me fxxx mais forte!!!

Dohko aumentou ainda mais a velocidade. Estavam com os corpos suados. Podia sentir o cheiro do corpo de Shion. Isso o excitava ainda mais.

Quando Shion gozou nas mãos de Dohko, sentiu pequenas contrações em sua entrada provocando uma pressão ainda maior. Dohko não agüentou e gozou logo em seguida.

Deixou-se cair exausto ao lado de Shion.

- Que loucura foi essa, meu amor?

- Não gostou?

- Adorei. Não esperava por essa reação.

- Então não reclame. Venha vamos tomar um banho e continuar nossa noite. Ainda temos muito que fazer...

* * *

Aquela noite foi magnífica. Só de lembrar ficava excitado.

- Guarde tudo para mais tarde amor. Em breve irei lhe apresentar novas perfumasses.

- Mal posso esperar. E Mú? Como ele está?

- Não sei. Senti algo diferente.

- Não se preocupe. Deve ser coisa da idade. Nunca conseguiremos entender os jovens.

- Deveríamos entender porque já tivemos essa idade. Irei conversar com ele quando voltarmos. Vamos logo.

- Vamos.

Ambos entraram na sala onde Milo, Shaka e Hyoga aguardavam. Era uma sala acolhedora e aconchegante. A musica era de muito bom gosto para tentar tranqüilizar os visitantes.

- Bom dia. Espero que não ter demorado.

- Não Doutor. - Disse Shaka.

- Um bom dia a todos. Meu nome é Shion sou o Diretor do hospital. Com certeza já conhecem o Dr. Dohko, médico responsável por Kamus.

- Agora que já foram todos apresentados. Podemos vê - lo logo. - Disse Milo um tanto ríspido.

- Milo. Comporte-se. –Repreendeu Shaka.

- Não se preocupe Shaka, eu e Shion estamos acostumados. Nesses casos a ansiedade é algo muito comum.

- Vamos conversar. Sente-se por favor. –Pediu Shion.

Logo que todos acomodaram Shion começou a explicar sobre a parte técnica e burocrática do hospital. Seu funcionamento, funcionários e encargos. Ele mesmo achava essa conversa desnecessária mas era seu dever passar todos os dados. Já falava a mais de 20mim.

- Doutor? - Interrompeu Hyoga.

- Diga meu jovem.

- Estou entendendo perfeitamente suas informações. Só que estou muito ansioso. Gostaria de ve- lo imediatamente.

- Então você é o famoso filho de Kamus. Como se chama?

- Hyoga.

- E você se sente preparado para vê - lo?

- Sim. Meu pai sempre trabalhou e viajou. Mesmo assim nunca me deixou de lado. É muito difícil ficar tanto tempo afastado de quem se ama. Estamos apenas alguns dias sem nos falar é para mim é como se fosse uma eternidade. Essa distância toda, mesmo sendo pela atuais circunstâncias dói muito.

As palavras de Hyoga atingiram - lhe em cheio. Era dessa maneira que se sentia em relação à Mú. Amava muito seu filho mas, ficava inconformado pelo pouco tempo que passavam juntos.

Está certo que ele trabalhava muito e Mú estudava mas, onde ficava a relação pai e filho?

- Doutor? O senhor está bem? – Perguntou Dohko.

- Sim, estou. Estava pensando no que esse rapazinho disse. Temos algumas normas as serem compridas mas acho que poderemos abrir uma exceção.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Hyoga me parece muito jovem. Temos leis e procedimentos que devemos seguir. Mas como ele apresenta maturidade alem da idade vamos liberar para visita lo por cinco minutos

- E nós Doutor?- Quis saber Milo.

- Você e Shaka também terão direito há 5 minutos cada.

- Obrigada Dr.

- O tempo é tão pouco Doutor - Comentou Milo.

- Eu sei. À medida que o paciente for recuperando iremos aumentando o tempo de visitas. Agora se me dão licença eu e o Dr. Dohko precisamos resolver algumas pendências. Vou pedir para a enfermeira acompanha los. Um bom dia para vocês.

- Bom dia Dr. Muito obrigado.

- Não foi nada Hyoga.

* * *

Mú estava cansado de esperar. Iria ter um ataque.

Como Shaka podia fazer isso com ele? Não iria suportar novamente essa situação.

Exigiria todas as explicações possíveis e quanto a Kamus... Não gostava nem de pensar!

- Desculpe por deixá-lo sozinho Mú. - Falou Shion quando entrou na sala. - Mas trabalho é trabalho!

- Não se preocupe. Não tem problema. Alias o problema não é com você.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não é nada.

- Eu o conheço muito bem Mú. Desde que chegou estou vendo que está agindo de forma estranha. Gostaria de saber o que se passa.

- Já disse que não é nada papai. Eu vim porque queria conversar com você. Vou ter que resolver algumas coisas primeiro.

Shion observava atentamente o filho. Não estava gostando nada do que via.

- Escute Mú. Você é meu filho. Um ótimo filho. Sei que nesse momento não irá me dizer nada. Só te peço que não faça nada para não se arrepender depois. Não seja impulsivo. Analise todos os fatos antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

- Não se preocupe. Saberei perfeitamente o que fazer. Gostaria que me respondesse uma coisa.

- O que?

- Shaka , realmente está aqui?

- Sim. É um rapaz muito bonito. Alto, loiro. Seus olhos são os azuis mais bonitos que já vi.

- Então realmente é ele. Poderia me fazer um favor?

* * *

Pouco depois que Shion e Dohko saíram da sala, uma enfermeira chegou pedindo que os acompanhassem até o quarto. Ou seria enfermeiro?

Não dava para saber direito. O fato que sendo homem ou mulher ele ou ela era muito bonito.

- Ei, como se chama?- Perguntou Milo.

-Afrodite ao seu dispor. Só não continue olhando para mim desse jeito porque meu namorado é muito ciumento.

- Milo não consegue ser nem um pouco discreto. - Falou Shaka.

- Não se preocupe loirinho. Estou acostumado a receber olhares de indagação. Só acho que não convém dizer certas coisas perto do garoto. Algumas pessoas são muito ignorantes e podem dizer que estou influenciando em algo.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- Milo, certo? Você é uma graça!- Exclamou Afrodite.- Se eu não tivesse namorado você seria o meu número.

- Muito obrigado Dite. - Disse sorrindo. - Aposto que não se incomoda por chama –lo assim.

- De maneira nenhuma.

- Senhor?- Chamou Hyoga timidamente.

- Diga garoto.

- Como meu pai está?

Afrodite olhou para o garoto e sentiu muita pena. Sabia como era perder um ente querido. Havia perdido seus pais quando era criança. Muitas vezes havia se perguntado por que não havia morrido no lugar deles.

- Escute não importa como seu pai está. O importante é ter fé. Já vi muitas pessoas que estavam entre a vida e a morte melhorarem, assim como também já vi pessoas com dor de dente partir e sem sabermos como. Devemos confiar nos Deuses que tudo irá se resolver.

- Ele tem razão Hyoga. Eu e Shaka pensamos da mesma forma.

- Estamos cuidando muito bem dele. A Marin é a outra enfermeira que cuida dele. Ela já passou do horário para ficar junto dele. E se quer saber, já a vi rezando junto sua cama.

Olhos de Hyoga estavam cheios de lágrimas. Havia prometido que não iria chorar. Estava difícil segurar.

- Vamos querido. – Disse Afrodite.- Não chore. Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Assim espero.

* * *

- Não tem problema Mú.

- Sério?

- Claro que não. Pode ficar a vontade na minha sala para conversar com Shaka.

- Obrigado. Quero ter um pouco de privacidade.

- Estou percebendo que ele é o causador desse seu comportamento.

- Tem razão. Só não me pergunte nada no momento. Logo ficará sabendo.

- Tudo bem. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

* * *

- Chegamos!- Disse Afrodite. - Quarto 422. Entrem um de cada vez pelo tempo de cinco minutos.

- Vamos deixar o Hyoga entrar primeiro. Depois será você. Eu irei por último.

- Concordo plenamente Milo.

- Pode ir Hyoga. Seu pai está esperando.

Hyoga caminhou até a porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e olhou para seus amigos

- Você consegue garoto! Seja forte!- Encorajou Milo.

Hyoga sorriu para Milo. Agradecia os céus por não estar sozinho. Seria forte por todos aqueles que amavam Kamus.

* * *

- Quando pretende falar com Shaka? Ele deve ter outras prioridades no momento.

- As prioridades dele deveriam ser bem diferentes. Assim que colocar meus pensamentos em ordem irei.

- Não estou gostando muito do que estou vendo.

- Não se preocupe. Qual é mesmo o nº do quarto do Kamus?

* * *

- Já tem 15 mim que ele entrou. Vou ter que chama-lo. Se o Dr. Ficar sabendo irei levar a maior bronca.

- Por favor Afrodite tenha um pouco mais de paciência. É o pai dele. – Pediu Shaka.

- Eu sei. Por mim não teria o menor problema.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco, está bem?

- Ok...

* * *

- Estou indo papai. - Anunciou Mu

- Mu, meu filho. Pense muito bem no que está fazendo.

- Pode deixar. Até breve.

- Isso não vai acabar bem. - Pensou Shion ao ver a porta se fechar bem na sua frente.

* * *

A porta se abriu. Todos ficaram observando Hyoga sair. Estavam atentos para o que fosse necessário.

- Então Hyoga? Como se sente? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Quero me desculpar com vocês. Passei do tempo.

- Não tem problema. Agora nos diga como você está?

- Estou bem. Tenho certeza que ele irá melhorar Milo.

- É lógico que irá. Nunca duvidamos.

- Estou precisando fazer uma ligação. Afrodite, onde tem um telefone?

- No final desse corredor.

- Obrigado. Não demoro.

- Estaremos esperando por você.

- Até mais.

Hyoga andava com a cabeça baixa para não perceberem que havia chorado. Não tinha conseguido segurar as lágrimas.

Iria conversar abertamente com Shun. Só assim se sentiria melhor.

* * *

A cada passo Mu sentia seu sangue esquentar.

Estava tentando se controlar.

Só Deus saberia como isso iria acabar.

* * *

- Vamos dar um tempo para ele Milo.

- Tenho certeza de que foi ligar para o Shun.

- Shun? Quem é esse?

- É um amigo que ele tem na escola. Podemos dizer que ele é muito especial para Hyoga.

- Puxa vida! O loirinho já está conhecendo as coisas boas da vida.

- Afrodite!- Falou Shaka.- Ele é apenas uma criança.

- Uma criança que em breve se tornará um belo homem. Comentei sem maldade.

- Sei.

- Bom estou precisando de um café. Se eu fosse seguir as regras ao pé da letra deveria acompanha-lós ate a portaria. Mas acho que darei prioridade ao meu café então se apressem. – Afrodite mandou um beijo para os dois e caminhou para o lado oposto do quarto.

- Olha Shaka, qualquer iria confundir o Afrodite com uma mulher.

- É um belo rapaz. Mas ele mesmo disse que não devíamos perder tempo. Pode aproveitar o meu.

- Você não vai vê - lo?

- Eu o vi ontem. Acredito que seu quadro não tenha sofrido nenhuma alteração. Não fique relutante. Vá logo.

- Nem sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada. Entre e acalme seu coração.

- Obrigado.

* * *

Mú sentia que estava muito próximo de Shaka. Suas mãos estavam suando frio e sua boca estava seca.

Estava lutando contra ele mesmo. A qualquer momento poderia explodir e arrumar um escândalo. Sentia - se encurralado por todos.

- Que sensação desagradável. - Pensou

Foi quando o tempo parou. Ali estava Shaka. A poucos metros dele.

Estava sentado em frente ao quarto de Kamus. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Tinha certeza que seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali.

Respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Não iria fazer uma cena. Pelo menos não ali.

Com passos firme estava indo em sua direção.

* * *

Shaka estava com os olhos fechados tentando acalmar seu espírito.

Não tinha comentado nada com Hyoga e Milo mas a partir do momento que colocará os pés no hospital estava se sentindo inquieto.

Estava dizendo para si mesmo que era natural devido à situação que estavam vivendo mesmo assim sentia que era algo a mais.

Ouviu passos aproximando.

Provavelmente seria alguma enfermeira. Continuaria com os olhos fechados para que pensassem que estava dormindo assim, Milo poderia permanecer com Kamus.

Que ridículo. Se estivesse dormindo com certeza ela iria acordá-lo.

Era melhor inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

Shaka abriu os olhos mas não estava preparado para àquela figura bem ao seu lado.

Esfregou os olhos para ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

Olhou novamente. Não estava sonhando. Mu estava bem ali na sua frente.

- Mu! O que faz aqui? - Perguntou.

- Siga-me. – Foram as únicas palavras de Mu antes de continuar seguindo pelo corredor.

* * *

Continua...

Estou tentando manter a linha! É muito dificil. Final de ano! Tudo aperta, facul, trabalho, familia, namoro... Só Deus! Mas tudo no final dá certo.

Apareceu meu 1º Lemon apareceu! Franquinho. Acho que fazer é muito mais facil que escrever..hehehe.

Gente, estou formatando só que não fica do jeito que quero os##### e ***** vai ficar _________ até conseguir.

O próximo capítulo está aí!

Um grande beijo a todos e até "amanha"..rsrs

Nataly-San. (Dezembro/2009)


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 8

Shaka sabia que Mú ficaria irritado por não ter avisado que iria viajar mas isso já estava sendo demais. Ele estava lhe ignorando completamente.

Desde que tinha aparecido, Mú andava na frente e ele o acompanhava mais atrás. Isso estava sendo ridículo. Não precisava de tanto.

Definitivamente Mú estava exagerando. Nem a sua pergunta havia respondido.

Sabia que não adiantava explicar. Estava muito cansado para entrar em outra discussão.

Achou melhor fazer uma oração a Buda para que nada demais viesse a acontecer.

Mu percebeu que Shaka estava tentando entender sua reação. Ele mesmo não entendia o que estava pensando.

Resolveu caminhar na frente para que Shaka não o crivasse de perguntas as quais não sabia resposta.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era da raiva que estava sentindo.

Chegou à sala de seu pai. Entrou e ficou aguardando Shaka.

- Tem certeza que podemos entrar Mu?

- Não faça perguntas, apenas entre.

Mu estava agindo de forma ríspida. Seria melhor não contraria-lo para não haver maiores problemas.

- Tudo bem.

Shaka entrou. Ficou observando Mu trancar a porta. O que isso significava? Estavam invadindo a sala de alguém e ainda por cima trancava a porta. Ele não estava no seu juízo perfeito.

- Mu o que esta fazendo? Tem noção que podemos ser expulsos daqui?

- Não se preocupe Shaka. Não seremos expulsos daqui nem de lugar nenhum. Agora faça o favor de sentar que irei pegar um copo d´água.

Mu não deu tempo para que Shaka fizesse outra pergunta. Foi até a geladeira para encher o copo.

Não se daria ao trabalho de lhe oferecer. Se quisesse ele que pegasse.

Voltou-se para Shaka. Ele havia se acomodado no pequeno sofá na sua frente.

Estavam frente a frente sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

- Mú, porque me trouxe pra cá?

- Não sou que estou lhe devendo explicações Shaka.

- Está certo. Irei explicar.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Estou sabendo que Kamus sofreu um acidente e que você veio para fazer companhia para Hyoga juntamente com Milo não é isso Shaka querido?

Shaka não estava gostando do jeito que Mú estava falando. Sabia que para ele a situação não era tão simples assim.

- Sim. Foi isso mesmo. O Kamus sofreu um acidente. Fiquei sabendo pela TV e vim assim que pude.

- E porque não me falou nada querido?

- Na realidade. Não tive tempo de lhe avisar. Tentei quando chegamos, mas havia esquecido o celular. Não sabia o número. Você vive mudando.

- Você não teve tempo de me avisar ou não se lembrou?

- Mú, por favor...

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e exijo uma resposta.

- Tudo bem não precisa se alterar. Acho que esqueci lhe avisar.

- Bom muito bom Shaka. Diga-me: Como conseguiu a passagem para a Londres?

- Liguei para o Aeroporto e...

- Então para ligar para o aeroporto você conseguiu, mas para mim você não fez o menor esforço. É ISSO SHAKA?- Mú disse a última frase gritando.

- Mú não se exalte eu posso explicar.

- VOCÊ NÃO EXPLICA Pxxxx NENHUMA SHAKA. VOCÊ ESTÁ POUCO SE LIXANDO PARA MIM - Mú estava descontrolado.

- Não use esses termos comigo Mú. Nunca lhe dei motivo para isso.

- EU VOU FALAR COMO QUIZER. HOJE VOCÊ TERÁ QUE ME OUVIR.

* * *

Shion estava muito agitado na sala de Dohko. Sabia que Mú estava no seu limite.

- Acalma-se amor.

- Não consigo Dohko. Estou inquieto. Não sei o que está havendo.

- Ele não é uma criança Shion. Sabe o que está fazendo. Se ele pediu a sua sala para conversar com Shaka é porque queria ter privacidade. Então você deve respeitar.

- Vou tentar. Está sendo difícil segurar a ansiedade. O conheço muito bem.

- Vamos lhe dar um tempo se nada acontecer poderei ir até lá, o que acha?

- Você faria isso?

- Faço tudo que você desejar.

- Ótimo. Então venha me fazer um pequeno favor...

- Como todo prazer.

* * *

- Tudo bem Mú. O que deseja falar. O que fiz dessa vez?

- O que você não fez Shaka! O que você nunca faz! - Mú havia baixado o tom de sua voz. Não iria lhe dar o gostinho de vê-lo tão descontrolado.

- Mú, já lhe disse o que aconteceu.

- O problema Shaka é esse. Sempre aconteceu e sempre irá acontecer.

- Você está exagerando.

- QUE SE DANE MEU EXAGERO!!!! TODA VEZ QUE ESSA BICHA DESCONTROLADA QUEBRA UMA UNHA VOCÊ NÃO PENSA 2x PARA ME DEIXAR SOZINHO E IR CORRENDO.

- Não acredito que está assim porque vim atrás de Kamus que está entre a vida e a morte.

- É justamente Kamus. Toda vida foi o Kamus! Diga-me Shaka o que ele tem?

- Como assim?

- Ele tem uma pegada melhor do que a minha?O seu pxxx é maior? Só pode ser isso!

- Mú, você está me ofendendo. Como pode dizer essas coisas? Você sabe muito bem sou fiel a você.

- Como posso saber? Você vive atrás dele. Quer mesmo que eu acredite que isso não passa de uma amizade? Está achando que sou idiota?

-Mú, você está fazendo papel ridículo! Você que está se comportando como uma bicha descontrolada.

Mú arregalou os olhos. Além de tudo Shaka ainda o defendia. Sempre o defendeu.

- Escute muito bem o que vou lhe dizer Shaka: Nesse momento o que eu mais gostaria era que Kamus morresse. Ouviu bem? Quero que esse grande FDP morra. Desapareça da face da terra. Que vá queimar no fogo do inferno!

- Você não pode dizer isso.

- Estou com todas as letras. Porque Shaka? Se ele morrer não vai ter ninguém para comer seu Cxxx?

Shaka abaixou a cabeça e começou a massagear a nuca. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser tão baixo. Levantou-se caminhou em direção a Mú.

Quando ficou frente a frente com ele desferiu um soco em seu rosto.

Mú foi pego desprevenido. Nunca imaginou que Shaka pudesse lhe bater. Massageava o lugar dolorido. Com certeza iria surgir uma marca no local.

- Escute muito bem o que vou lhe dizer Mú: Ninguém nem mesmo você tem o direito de se dirigir a mim dessa maneira. Considere satisfeito por eu ter somente lhe dado um soco porque nas atuais circunstâncias partiria a cara de quem se atrevesse a falar desse jeito comigo.

- Eu..

- NÃO TERMINEI AINDA!- Gritou Shaka.

- Não precisa me olhar com essa cara de espanto. Eu também sei gritar e esbravejar. Mas sou diferente de você Mú. Acho que podemos resolver os problemas de modo civilizado. Não precisamos gritar para fazermos as pessoas nos ouvir. Você está me fazendo chegar a esse ponto.

- Não queira encobrir seus erros.

- Não quero Mú. Estou muito desapontado. Como pode ser tão mesquinho e egoísta? Kamus está à beira da morte e você só consegue pensar no seu umbigo. Muito mais do que eu, Hyoga iria sofrer muito mais do que todos nós.

- Diga somente por você. Não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Foi isso que você se transformou Mú?

- Você me deixou desse jeito.

- Pois muito bem. Estou saindo dessa sala. E não quero vê - lo nunca mais.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não quero vê - lo nunca mais.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Tenho planos para nós dois.

- Não Mú. Você tem planos para você mesmo. O único plano que você tem para nós é me controlar. Você achou que depois de todo esse circo ainda teria alguma condição de ficarmos juntos?

- Você foi o causador disso tudo!

- Posso ter minha parcela de culpa. O que não quer dizer que você seja inocente.

- Vai me abandonar e ficar com Kamus?

- Eu nunca ficaria com Kamus. Ele é meu amigo. Um irmão que nunca tive. Entre nós nunca ouve nada.

- Mas ele já se interessou por você.

- Sim é verdade. Mas ele logo percebeu que o que sentia por mim era apenas uma curiosidade nada mais.

- Você sempre mentiu para mim! Como consegue dizer isso na maior tranqüilidade? Desapareça da minha frente e vá cuidar do seu precioso amigo.

- Adeus Mú.

Shaka bateu a porta com força demais. Mais do que Mú havia esperado. Ficou olhando com vontade de correr atrás dele e lhe pedir desculpas. Mas não iria. Ele estava no seu direito... Não estava?

*****************

Shaka estava limpando as lágrimas que caiam da sua face. Não estava se importando com os olhares curiosos que estava recebendo.

Não queria Hyoga o visse naquele estado. Com certeza ficaria assustado.

Acabava de deixar um pedaço da sua vida para trás. Como seguiria em frente?

Por mais que Mú o tivesse humilhado ainda o amava profundamente. Sabia que para sempre iria ama-lo.

Ele havia passado dos limites. Arrependia-se amargamente por ter lhe batido.

Não tinha cabimento ás coisas que ele tivera coragem de falar.

Será que o ciúme que sentia era tão grande que o havia deixado cego?

Assustou-se com suas últimas palavras. Como poderia desejar a morte de alguém sem se preocupar com dor daqueles que ficavam?

Esse não era o Mú por qual havia se apaixonado. Sem duvida não era.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber Milo apoiado na parede do corredor.

Não iria pensar em Mú agora. Ele não pensava em ninguém. Só em si mesmo. Em nenhum momento procurou saber como ele estava. O que estava sentindo.

Seus amigos precisavam dele e ele de seus amigos.

- Milo? - Chamou Shaka. - O que aconteceu?

- Shaka é o Kamus... ele ...- Milo não conseguiu terminar a frase. Abraçou Shaka e começou a soluçar.

Shaka ficou supreso pela atitude de Milo. Não esperava vê-lo nesse estado. Estava se mostrando tão forte e agora isso.

Não queria pensar no que ele diria dizer quando estivesse calmo. Começou a passar a mão em seu cabelo.

- Está tudo bem Milo. Chore, vai lhe fazer bem.

Quanto mais Shaka alisava seus cabelos mais Milo chorava. Estava se sentindo desesperado. Abraçava Shaka com todas as suas forças. Precisava desse conforto.

Milo estava tremulo em seus braços. Estava tentando ser forte, mas, não estava conseguindo. Seu coração havia sido ferido profundamente por Mú e vendo o estado de Milo começou a pensar que o pior havia acontecido...

- Santo Deus. - Exclamou Hyoga. - O que houve?

- Hyoga, junte-se a nós. - Pediu Milo.

Hyoga caminhou com passos lentos. Não importava o que tivesse acontecido eles iram ficar juntos e superar os problemas.

- Isso Hyoga. Vamos ficar juntos. Farei uma pequena oração para acalmar nossos corações. Vamos dar as mãos e nos concentrar – Falou Shaka.

Shaka começou a falar com voz doce e suave. Fazia uma oração pedindo que todos tivessem fé e coragem para encarar um momento difícil que se aproximava.

Milo e Hyoga prestavam atenção nas palavras de Shaka. Se existe reencarnação com certeza Shaka seria a rencarnação de Buda.

Suas palavras tiveram o dom de acalmo-lo e recuperar o controle.

Quando o Shaka pediu para abrirem os olhos estava se sentindo melhor.

- Vamos até a cozinha tomar um café. Daí você aproveita pra nos contar o que aconteceu Milo.

- Não estou com vontade de tomar café Shaka. Já me sinto melhor. Quero saber o que aconteceu com Kamus. Eu estava lá dentro com ele. De repente aquele monte de aparelhos começou apitar, a enfermeira chegou correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo. Pediu que eu saísse.

- E depois?- Perguntou Hyoga.

- Chegaram o Dr. Dohko e Shion e estão lá dentro até agora.

- Não devemos pensar o pior. Tenho certeza que estão fazendo tudo que é possível.

Shaka não escondia o alivio que estava sentindo. Havia pensado no pior quando encontrou Milo.

- Vamos até a cozinha Hyoga. Acho que um chá lhe fará. Iremos aproveitar para conversar um pouco. Milo, você fique aqui. Voltaremos logo.

Shaka não deu tempo para nem Milo ou Hyoga o questionarem. Segurou firme na mão de Hyoga e caminhou para lanchonete.

Milo continuava olhando para tempo. Não deveria ter perdido o controle daquela forma. Fui difícil segurar a emoção depois de tudo que aconteceu...

* * *

Milo caminhava até a cama de Kamus. Estava com muito medo. Sentia seu coração disparado.

Próximo a cama, havia uma cadeira onde pude se sentar. Em nenhum momento olhou para ele.

- Vamos Milo não seja um covarde. – Disse para si mesmo.

Olhou para mãos de Kamus que estavam na sua frente. Estava com hematomas e escoriações..

Milo não se conteve. Tocou nas mãos de Kamus. Elas estavam tão frias!

- Kamus, me perdoe.

Milo segurava a mão de Kamus entre as suas. Começou a fazer um leve caricia. Só então olhou para ele.

Seu rosto estava com as marcas do acidente mesmo assim estava belo aos seus olhos. Não importava o que acontecesse para ele, Kamus sempre seria belo.

Aproximou-se mais de seu rosto e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

- Não estão quentes como naquele dia meu querido.

Estava difícil. Sabia que Kamus não tinha gostado por te-lo beijado naquele dia.

- Volte para nós. Precisamos muito de você. Abra os olhos. Olhe para mim. – Pediu Milo.

- Sei que está me ouvindo. Estamos todos aqui torcendo por você. Eu, Shaka, Hyoga seus fãs...

Continuou pedindo...

- Por favor, não nós deixe. Eu te amo...

Milo abaixou a cabeça para tentar segurar o choro. Pediu a Deus que o ajudasse nessa hora.

Respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça. Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver Kamus de olhos abertos olhando para ele.

- Milo... - Disse Kamus muito fraco.

Kamus olhou atentamente para Milo. O que ele fazia ali? Tinha ouvido uma voz. Fora muito difícil abrir os olhos. Será que seus olhos estavam criando uma ilusão. Tinha vontade de lhe falar tantas coisas... Estava difícil pensar.

- Kamus, não se esforce. – Milo apertava fortemente suas mãos. - Fique calmo meu amor tudo vai dar certo.

- Estou me sentindo fraco...

Kamus não conseguiu falar mais nada. Os aparelhos ligados a ele começaram apitar todos de uma vez.

A enfermeira chegou toda esbaforida.

- O que aconteceu?- Perguntou.

- Não sei. Ele abriu os olhos e falou. Agora estão fazendo esse barulho infernal. O que está acontecendo?

A enfermeira olhou rapidamente as alterações e não gostou nada do que viu.

- Vou chamar o Dr. É melhor você sair do quarto. Vou avisa-lo imediatamente.

Milo ficou observando os médicos chegarem e colocá-lo para fora. Mesmo insistindo para ficar não permitiram.

Não lhe deram nenhuma informação.

* * *

- Milo? Você está bem?

- Shaka. Não reparei que tinha chegado.

-Desde que chegamos estou te chamando. Você parece que está em outro mundo.

- Me distrai por um momento.

- Vejam o Dr. Dohko está saindo do quarto. - Disse Hyoga.

- Dr. Diga-nos o que aconteceu. - Pediu Shaka.

- Bem, acho que não seria prudente falar perto de Hyoga.

- Ele é meu pai Dr. Tenho o direito de saber.

- Aconteceu o que temíamos. Ele teve outra parada cardiorrespiratória. Fizemos o possível. Mas ele entrou em coma.

- O que isso significa Doutor?- Perguntou Milo.

- Infelizmente vocês devem se preparar para o pior. Sinto muito, mas, no momento somente um milagre pode salva-lo.

Nenhum dos três foi capaz de pronunciar uma única palavra.

* * *

Continua...

Acho que deveria ter tido até mais tarde..rsrs

Bem mais um capitulo. Espero que goste e até o ano que vem!

Um grande beijo a todos e até breve,

Nataly-san.(Dezembro/2009)


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo:**Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto ok, mas terá se você não gosta não leia,? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya escrever é minha paixão!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Shaka estava absorvendo as palavras de Dohko. Esperar pelo pior?

Hyoga tinha nenhum tempo parado.

Milo, até o momento não expressava nenhuma reação.

Ele mesmo não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo.

- Dr. - Disse Shaka. - Poderíamos conversar em particular?

- Claro. Ficou combinado que eu falaria com vocês. Vamos até minha sala.

- Vamos. - Shaka virou-se para Milo. - Escute Milo. Sei que está sendo muito doloroso mas, preciso que tome conta do Hyoga. Voltarei logo, tudo bem?

Shaka não sabia Milo tinha escutado. Ele continuava do mesmo jeito. Nem sequer piscava os olhos.

Hyoga sentou-se ao lado de Milo.

- Pode ir sossegado Shaka. Eu já tinha dito e volto a repetir: Meu pai sairá dessa. É mais uma situação complicada que ele terá que Enfrentar. Eu tomo conta do Milo.

- Está bem. Vamos Dr.

* * *

Shaka estava vendo duas resistências cairem por terra. O rompimento agora com Mu e Kamus.

Teria que agüentar duas bagagens de uma vez e os extras que surgissem.

- Vamos nos sentar nesse banco Shaka. Essa é uma parte tranqüila do Hospital. Estamos longe dos outros. Você DEVE estar enjoado da minha sala. O que deseja falar comigo?

- Dr, diga-me com sinceridade. Acredita que ainda exista alguma chance de sobreviver Kamus?

Dohko estranhou a pergunta. Tinha Sido muito claro na sua posição.

- Escute Shaka. Nós médicos somos Guiados pelas mãos de Deus. Fizemos e estamos fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance. Kamus esteve praticamente morto por 2x. Acredito plenamente em milagres ... Mas não acho justo lhe dar falsas esperanças.

- Está me dizendo que somente um milagre PODERÁ salva-lo?

- Infelizmente é o que parece.

- Entendo.

- Não gosto de dizer que o paciente está na fase terminal. Isso não existe. Somente Deus pode dizer quando acaba o tempo de cada um.

Shaka não fez nenhum comentário. Continuou Dohko:

- Shion firmamente acredita que quando uma pessoa está em coma pode ouvir. Seria de grande ajuda se puderem passar o carinho e amor que sentem por ele. Isso é muito importante para uma recuperação do paciente. Por isso autorizou que Kamus companhia tenha todo o tempo. Contudo, não se emocionarem tentem na presença dele. As reações podem intervenir tanto de maneira positiva quanto negativa.

Shaka em silêncio continuava.

Dohko teria que pergunta lo. Mesmo sabendo que era uma pergunta ridícula.

- Shaka, você está bem?

Já fazia algum tempo que ele não ouvia a voz de Dohko. Estava prestando atenção no filme que passava diante de seus olhos.

Quando conheceu Kamus, uma amizade que se formou, seu interesse, Anastácia, Hyoga, a morte, MU, Começo, Meio O FIM, o.

Será que veria novamente a morte? Era isso que a vida havia preparado para ele? Merecia essa situação que estava vivendo?

Nenhuma dessas perguntas poderiam ser respondidas no momento. Ele devia ser forte.

- Não se cobre tanto meu amigo. Todos temos fraquezas.

Shaka não teve mais forças. Fez o que Deveria ser feito.

Começou a chorar.

* * *

Mú estava desolado. Por diversas vezes pensou em ir atrás de Shaka.

Seu coração estava triste por imaginar que tudo tinha acabado.

Ficou aliviado por ver Shion.

- Você demorou.

- Estava na sala de Dohko. Logo depois, tivemos uma chamada urgente no quarto de Kamus.

- Não me leve a mau papai. Mas não quero falar sobre ele.

- Está bem. Então me diga o que queria conversar com Shaka.

Mú falou da conversa que Tiveram. Da raiva que sentia por Kamus.

- Vamos por partes Mú. Pelo que estou entendendo Shaka e você são muito mais que amigos.

- Na realidade _**eramos**_ muito mais papai. Considerava Shaka minha alma gêmea. Um dos motivos da minha vinda até Londres era para lhe contar sobre meu namoro e possível casamento.

- Casamento? - Indagou.

- Sim. No começo tive medo porque não sabia qual seria sua reação. Por outro lado, nada me impediria de ficar com ele. Menos Kamus é lógico.

- Mú, meu filho. Não estou entendo. Se você o ama tanto e esse amor é recíproco, o que Kamus tem haver com a história?

- Tudo. Shaka rompeu comigo por causa dele.

- Pelo que me contou ele não tinha motivos para romper com você.

- Mas foi o que ele fez. Deixe - me acabar de contar o restante da nossa conversa.

Mú falou mais detalhadamente sobre a discussão Tiveram que. Das palavras que havia dito a Shaka.

- Como pode dizer isso a ele? Não me admira que ele tenha terminado com você!

- Por acaso ouviu uma parte que ele me bateu? - Perguntou ironicamente.

- Isso foi pouco pelo modo como foi humilhado. Ele Deveria ter partido a sua cara.

- Ah não! Você é meu pai. Esperava que ficasse do lado e não contra mim.

- Ficar Do Seu Lado não significa que tenho que concordar com tudo que faz.

- Mas ...

- Mú, eu também quero lhe contar uma coisa.

- Pode falar.

- Você Deveria ter notado que não fiquei espantado pelo fato de namorar um homem.

- Eu nem reparei.

- Foi o que pensei. Mú escute com atenção. Eu nunca amei sua mãe.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Conheci sua mãe quando estávamos na faculdade. Éramos grandes amigos. Nessa época eu tinha alguns relacionamentos tanto com homens quanto com mulheres. Eu era jovem. Não pensava em nada. Só queria curtir.

Mú estava chocado com uma revelação. Então seu pai também tinha sentimentos iguais a ele? Porque nunca havia percebido?

- Uma noite. Havia saído com alguns amigos. Enchemos a cara. Quando cheguei na republica Sônia estava tomando banho.

- E. ..

- Um amigo nosso havia me rejeitado. Eu estava com os hormônios flor da pele. Então tirei uma roupa e entrei no banheiro. Já tinha ouvido boatos que ela era apaixonada por mim. Estamos só nós dois. Ela não me rejeitou e fizemos amor a noite toda.

Shion suspirou antes de continuar.

- Quando amanheceu fiquei desnorteado pelo que tinha acontecido. Ela não era como as outras. Era minha amiga. Não merecia esse tratamento.

- O que aconteceu depois?

-Fiquei sentando na cama esperando que ela acordasse para lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido. Discutimos muito. Ela estava arrasada porque naquele momento ela acreditou que eu a amava. Ela saiu do quarto. Simplesmente sumiu por alguns meses. Procurei por toda parte e não sabia onde ela estava. Quando finalmente retornou estava grávida.

- Eu nunca pensei ...

- Ainda não acabei. Ela estava desesperada. Sua família era muito tradicional. Estava apavorada com a idéia do que Poderiam fazer com criança. Então fiz o que achava ser certo: Nós casamos e logo depois você nasceu.

- Eu me lembro muito bem da minha mãe.

- Ela era um amor de pessoa. Sônia sabia que eu não amava. Tivemos uma relação muito amigável depois que nos casamos. Quando você tinha 5 anos quando descobrimos que ela tinha leucemia.

- Essa é uma parte triste.

- Eu sei querido. Não quero que lembre desses momentos tristes mas quero continuar.

- Tudo bem.

- Quando soube da doença me desesperei totalmente. Tinha feito algumas pesquisas sobre o caso dela e que sabia que as chances de sobreviver eram mínimas. Quando tive essa confirmação me senti muito mau.

- Porque?

- Nós só tivemos aquela noite juntos. E após o nosso casamento eu continuei a me encontrar com homens.

- Então mamãe ...

- Sim, Mú. Ela sabia. Sempre soube. Nunca me julgou nem me Criticou. Pelo contrário vivia me dizendo que era muito feliz com uma vida que tínhamos. Toda vida, sua mãe me apoiou até no instante final, quando Deveria ter acontecido ao contrário.

Mú estava com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Ela foi uma guerreira Mú. Nunca Demonstrou medo ou tristeza. Ela tentou Manter se feliz e sorridente para Permanecer desse jeito em nossos corações. Eu sei que no fundo ela ainda me amava.

- E você?

- Infelizmente não do jeito que ela merecia. Apesar de tudo que passamos, sou um homem feliz e realizado. Os ensinamentos de sua mãe guiaram-me por muitos caminhos.

- Porque só agora me conta tantos detalhes?

- Não existe um motivo concreto Mú. Somos pai e filho. Podemos ter qualquer tipo de conversa.

- Sinto saudades dela. - Desabafou.

- Eu sei querido. Eu também. Você se parece muito com ela.

- Não fisicamente.

- Sabe Mú. Apesar de não ter agido de maneira totalmente correta com sua mãe não tenho remorsos. Veja bem, no tempo em que ficamos casados tive vários relacionamentos e muito deles me agradaram. Sempre deixei muito claro que não tinha intenção de abandona-lá.

Mu estava pensativo.

- Imagine se por um momento eu tivesse desejado sua morte unicamente para viver minha vida.

- Você não seria ...

- Jamais. Não sou egoista a esse ponto. Quando me casei com ela, sabia que muitas coisas teriam que mudar.

- Eu acho ...

- De qualquer forma - cortou Shion - Nunca, em hipotese alguma podemos ser tão egoistas e termos o pensamento somente em nós. Não devemos esquecer do que está a nossa volta. Desejar a morte de alguém é um ato abominavel. Pior ainda quando Declaramos para as pessoas que amamos.

Mu sentiu-se pessimo. Como teve coragem de dizer aquelas palavras a Shaka?

- Mú, você pode imaginar o quanto você ficaria chocado se alguém desejasse a morte de sua mãe?

- Eu não tenho palavras.

- Eu sei Mú. Eu vi o quanto você Sofreu. Não estou julgando seus sentimentos. Ninguém tem esse direito.

Mu chorava Abertamente. Não tinha Forças para Conter suas lágrimas. As lembranças da sua mãe junto com as lembranças Shaka faziam seu coração doer.

Retirou do bolso de seu casaco de alianças que havia comprado. Será que Shaka iria perdoa lo?

- Agora me escute. Não seja impulsivo mais uma vez. Esfrie a cabeça pense em tudo que conversamos depois veja como agir.

- Está certo. Obrigado pela conversa papai. Fico feliz por ver a confiança que em mim tem.

- Sempre tive Mú.

- Vou lavar meu rosto e dar uma volta. Acho que estou precisando pensar um pouco. Até mais.

- Até breve.

* * *

Dohko esperava pacientemente Shaka se acalmar. O desabafo iria lhe fazer bem.

- Me desculpe Dr. Não costumo agir dessa forma. - Pediu Shaka.

- Não tem do que se desculpar. Já lhe disse, todos temos fraquezas.

- Certo, mas preciso ver Hyoga e Milo.

- Claro. Agora vocês terão o tempo livre para ficar com Kamus. Tudo dara certo.

- Assim espero.

* * *

- Milo? - Chamou Hyoga.

- Hum.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

- Hum-hum.

Essas eram as únicas palavras que Milo falava.

- Escute Milo, Shaka também precisa do nosso apoio. Você entende?

- Hum-hum.

- Milo, eu quero que você diga sim ou nao.

- Sim ...

- Ótimo. Eels Devem voltar logo.

* * *

Talvez não fosse o melhor momento.

Mú precisava falar com Shaka.

Estava se sentindo muito mau com tudo que tinha acontecido.

Santo Deus! Como ele conseguiu perder a cabeça daquele jeito?

Tomara que ainda desse tempo para se retratar.

Estava procurando por Shaka quando o viu chorando ao lado do Dr. Dohko. Seu coração partiu com aquela cena. Seu Anjo chorando!

Ele não sabia o que iria dizer. Talvez fosse melhor conversar com alguém. Pedir um conselho

Afastou - se para que não notassem sua presença. No momento só poderia falar com uma pessoa.

Dirigiu-se para portaria. Aldebaran não estava.

- Por favor. - Aproximou Mú .- Onde está o segurança que estava aqui até pouco tempo?

- Na cantina tomando café. Estou substituindo por algum tempo.

- Obrigado.

Seria muito melhor conversar na cantina do que na portaria.

Agora teria que achar o caminho.

* * *

- Voltamos pessoal. - Disse Shaka.

- Estou tentando fazer com que Milo diga algumas palavras. Está difícil.

-Tudo bem. Estava conversando com o Dr. e ele me disse que apartir de agora Kamus Poderemos ficar com uma maior parte do tempo.

- Verdade?

- Sim Hyoga. - Disse Dohko. - É muito importante que nesse momento que vocês passem todo carinho e amor que sentem por ele.

- Imediatamente faremos isso. - Declarou Hyoga.

- Quando podemos começar? - Perguntou Milo.

- No momento que desejarem.

Milo levantou-se e encaminhou para o quarto Kamus.

- Bem Dr. - Comecou Shaka .- Não repare.

- Tudo bem eu entendo. Porque você eo Hyoga não vão comer alguma coisa na cantina? Acho que fará bem a vocês.

- Claro. Iremos daqui a pouco.

- Vou para minha sala. Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só me procurarem.

- Obrigado Dr.

- Não sinto vontade de comer Shaka.

- Você só tomou um suco pela manhã Hyoga. Vamos até a cantina comer alguma coisa e depois iremos para casa tomar um banho.

- Não vamos ficar?

- Iremos, recompor tenho certeza que será uma briga para sair daquele quarto Milo então, vamos as energias. Certo?

- Ok.

* * *

Na cantina ...

- Me disseram que iria te encontrar aqui.

- Mú. Que surpresa. Sente-se. Vamos tomar café.

- Estou mesmo precisando de um café.

- Achei que já tivesse ido embora.

- Ainda não. Tenho muitas coisas para resolver ainda. Gostaria de conversar um pouco com você meu amigo.

- Claro. Apesar de você ter desaparecido do mapa, nunca me esqueci de você. - Aldebaran disse essas palavras com mais sinceridade do que esperava.

- Muito obrigado. Eu sempre soube que poderia contar com você.

- Um momento Mú. O que é isso em seu rosto?

- Ah ... Não é nada! Digamos que faz parte da conversa.

- Alguém Feriu seu rosto? - Gritou Aldebaran.

- Não foi nada demais. Acalme-se.

- Me diga quem é porque vou quebra-ló ao meio !!!!!

Mú TENTAVA acalmar Aldebaran quando viu entrar Shaka na cantina com um garoto (supostamente Hyoga).

Ele estava bem na entrada era impossível Shaka não ve lo.

Observou ele fazer o pedido. Sentar-se na mesa e comer seu lanche.

Shaka saiu da cantina sem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar. Ele o ignorou completamente!

Como ele podia fazer isso? Tudp um bem que era culpa dele. Mas isso estava doendo muito.

- Vamos Mú. Estou esperando.

- O quê? - Só agora reparou que Aldebran ainda falava com ele.

- Você continua distraído como sempre Mú. Mas não quero enrolação. Ja me dê os nomes que vamos resolver isso ja,.

- Muito me admira você com essa postura de Aldebaran. Você sempre foi tão pacifico.

- Todos tem seus limites.

- Com certeza. Antes de lhe dar os nomes que tanto Deseja. Deixe-me contar tudo que está acontecendo.

* * *

Milo estava sem quarto de Kamus. Seu coração estava com medo. Temia que entrasse novamente uma equipe médica. Que tudo acontecesse de novo ou então algo pior.

Não conseguia nem pensar.

Agora que as visitas foram Liberadas não pensava em se afastar de Kamus nem um minuto.

Ficaria Ao Seu Lado Transmitindo seu amor. Um amor sincero, puro e verdadeiro.

Estava acariciando as mãos de Kamus. Fechou os olhos e fez uma prece para aquele momento acabasse.

* * *

Kamus estava vivendo uma experiência mais estranha de sua vida.

Não estava vendo nem ouvindo nada mas, sentia que tudo acontecia em sua volta.

Sua mente estava ligada em todos os acontecimentos. Ouviu os médicos dizendo que suas chances de sobrevivência eram minimas.

Como poderia ser Possível se estava tão lucido? Era uma sensação muito estranha.

Mesmo não vendo Milo, podia senti-lo. Sabia que eram suas mãos que lhe tocavam.

Essa sensação era muito reconfortante. Morrer dessa forma não seria ruim.

Estava muito escuro. Não conseguia identificar nada na sua frente. Apenas uma pequena luz estava no final.

Tentou se concentrar para ver o que era.

Tamanha sua surpresa ao avistar Anastacia, Hyoga, e ele!

Sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia. Foi dois dias antes do acidente ....

Continua ....

* * *

Bom mais um capitulo.

Estudar, trabalhar, namorar e fazer academia cansa d + ... rsrs.

Não esqueço da minha fic. Estou com algumas idéias para outras porém, vou tentar terminar uma para depois começar. Ou então isso vai virar uma bagunça!

Obs: Estou tentando formatar esse texto tem muito tempo eu arrumo e depois novamente aparecem os erros. Sinto muito mas, não consegui. Ignora los Favor.

Espero que gostem!

Um grande beijo a todos.

Nataly-san (Março/2010).


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Kamus e Anastacia estavam montando a árvore de Natal, Hyoga o deixava louco correndo de um lado para outro. Era um lindo garoto com seus belos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros a altura dos ombros.

Ai daquele que se atrevesse a corta los.

- Papai, quando irei receber meus presentes?

- Pergunte sua mãe quando o Papai Noel irá chegar.

- Mamãe...

-Não precisa perguntar querido... - disse Anastácia sorrindo. - Ouvi toda conversa você os receberá em dois dias.

- Que bom! Não vejo a hora. No próximo Natal meu irmazinho Isack já estará conosco.

- Sim querido muito em breve estaremos todos juntos. Teremos mais um membro em nossa família. Agora suba e tome um banho para jantarmos.

- Sim mamãe.

Kamus olhava o Hyoga que subia as escadas correndo. A todo momento ele estava correndo ou pulando. Era menino muito alegre e feliz. O carinho que tinham um pelo outro era grande demais.

- Daqui a pouco você estará chorando. – Disse Anastácia sorrindo.

- Ora não seja boba. Lágrimas não combinam comigo. Lembre –se que a chorona aqui é você.

- Claro, claro. Hyoga consegue despertar reações em você nunca vi.

- Você é muito exagerada.

- Será que sou mesmo. Acredito que sou muito realista. Você se lembra daquela vez...

Kamus nem estava prestava atenção em Anastacia.

Eles eram primos distantes. Os pais de Kamus haviam falecido na sua adolescência em um acidente de carro.

Era filho único e não tinham parentes pois seus pais eram órfãos.

Sentia - se sozinho até conhece lá.

#############################################################################################

Dois anos após o falecimento de seus pais, descobriu que sua mãe tinha meia irmã. Senti-se muito só sem a presença dos seus pais então resolveu procura lá.

Quando conseguiu descobrir onde ela morava resolveu conhece lá. Foi muito bem recebido e para sua surpresa ela tinha uma filha.

Anastácia era loira, alta, esbelta com lindos olhos verdes. Uma mulher encantadora. Logo que se conheceram se deram muito bem.

Ambos tinham uma afinidade muito grande. Se tornaram amigos rapidamente. Algumas línguas arriscavam em dizer que ali existia muito que uma amizade.

Kamus sabia há algum tempo que não se sentia atraído por mulheres. Gostava da sua companhia, amizade nada além.

Começou a reparar que cada vez que via Anastacia ela estava sempre mais arrumada. Com roupas bonitas, leves e confortavíes. Estava se sentindo desconfortavél com a situação.

Encontravam-se com grande freqüência, saiam juntos, conversam muito, trocavam e-mails. Será que ela estava confundindo as coisas?

Não queria magoa - lá.

Certo dia marcaram de tomar sorvete. Iria esclarecer as coisas. Marcou o encontro as 15h daquela tarde.

Chegou no local 30mim antes como costumava fazer todas as vezes.

- Pontual como sempre Kamus.

- Você também Anastácia.

- Já ficamos muitos anos separados acho que não podemos perder mais tempo, não acha?

- Claro, você tem razão.

Compraram o sorvete e foram caminhar pelo parque.

Tinham o habito de andar de braços dados. Naquele dia estava se sentindo incomodado com esse gesto era tão comum agora o deixava tenso.

- Algum problema Kamus?

- Não nenhum. Estou cansado.

- Ainda não encontrou trabalho?

- Não sei ainda o que farei. Meus pais me deixaram uma quantia que posso viver tranquilamente. Só que tenho a vontade de me sentir útil.

- Tenho certeza que em breve irá encontrar.

- Tomará.

Um silêncio parou no ar. Podia sentir o clima tenso. Não sabia o que fazer para quebrar aquele clima.

- Kamus existe alguém em seu coração?

Kamus parou naquele momento. Aquela pergunta nao iria quebrar clima nenhum.

- Ora, não precisa ficar vermelho. É uma simples pergunta.

- Você me pegou desprevinido.

- É só dizer sim ou não.

- Acho que não estou pronto para assumir um relacionamento no momento.

- Tenho que lhe contar uma coisa.

Kamus sentiu um frio na espinha. Era agora que ela iria se declarar?

- Kamus, você não imagina a felicidade que senti ao te conhecer. Mamãe não está bem de saúde ela não me disse nada mas, sinto que não a terei a do meu lado por muito.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu não sei apenas sinto. Mamãe sempre foi muito fechada. Eu posso ver a alegria nos seus olhos quando você apareceu. Ela teme que eu fique perdida após sua partida.

- Pare de querer enterrar sua mãe menina.

- Com o tempo você mesmo verá. Então como eu dizia, fico feliz por essa amizade que estamos desenvolvendo e pelo carinho que temos um pelo outro.

- Eu também me sinto muito bem. Eu estava muito sozinho antes de ter sua companhia.

- Fico satisfeita. Então você não vai espantar pelo que vou te dizer.

- Calma ai Anastácia. Talvez você esteja apenas confundido as coisas pense bem...- Falou Kamus desesperado.

- Não estou confundido nada. Tenho a plena certeza do que vou dizer.

- Acho que não estou pronto para ouvir.- Kamus suava frio.

- Como pode saber se ainda não lhe disse.

- Mas já imagino.

- Que bom isso facilita tudo.

- Achar que não facilitará nada...

- Bom que seja. Vou dizer assim mesmo.

- Anastácia espere...

- Não posso esperar a tempos quero lhe contar. Kamus, eu estou grávida.

Grávida? Era isso que era iria lhe contar? Por Deus pensou que ela estava apaixonada por ele. A gravidez de certa forma era um pouco complicado mas, nada que não conseguissem resolver..

- Kamus, você está me ouvindo? Kamus..

Ela não sabia como ele estava se sentindo aliviado.

#############################################################################################

- Kamus. Kamus está me ouvindo?

- Desculpe Anastácia estava me lembrando do dia que me falou que estava grávida.

- Pois é. O pai de Hyoga ficou louco quando ficou sabendo sumiu do mapa. Ainda bem que eu tinha você que me deu tanto apoio.

- Jamais a abandonaria.

- O estranho foi pensar que eu estava apaixonada por você. Fracamente, você se achava irresistivel.

- Não é para tanto.

- O que meu deixou triste, foi que mamãe partiu antes mesmo de conhecer seu neto.

- Pois é. Foram tempos difícil. Você me deixou muito preocupado. Fiquei surpreso quando disse que iria continuar morando na sua casa.

- E foi uma surpresa para mim quando disse que viria morar comigo.

- Não tem nada demais. Somos primos e não iria deixa –la sozinha numa situação dessas. O importante é que hoje você está com uma pessoa que te respeita e que te ama. Em breve irá se casar. Terá uma família feliz.

- E insisto que não precisa que sair de casa por isso. A casa também é sua podemos viver tranquilamente aqui.

- Não sei. Eu sinto um certa resistência do seu noivo. Acho que será melhor se eu for embora.

- Bem faltam dois dia para o Natal e não quero entrar nesta discussão novamente. Cada coisa a seu tempo. Ainda faltam alguns meses para me casar.

- Ok,irei dar uma volta.

- Não irá jantar conosco.

- Não chegarei tarde. Não me espere.

Kamus deu um beijo no rosto de Anastácia. Pegou as chaves do carro.

- Bem que eu estava te achando arrumadinho demais para montar a arvore de Natal. Sabia que eu não merecia isso tudo. Quando irá traze lá para a conhercemos?

- Trazer quem?

- Não seja bobo Kamus. Você não pode me enganar. Ultimamente você sempre sai. Chega tarde. A onde mais estaria senão na companhia de uma bela mulher?

Aquelas palavras atingiram Kamus como um soco no estomago ele não estava na companhia de uma bela mulher. Mas sim de um belo homem. Apesar de todo carinho que tinham pelo outro Anastácia não sabia de sua sexualidade. Tinha muita vontade de se abrir com ela porém, tinha muito medo de sua reação e não sabia com seu noivo que era tão conservador iria reagir.

Somente seu amigo Shaka sabia. Convivia tanto com Shaka naquela época que chegou achar que estava apaixonado por ele. Seus longos cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis penetrantes o enfeitiçavam.

Ainda bem que o próprio Shaka percebendo o que estava acontecendo tratou de sutilmente lhe mostrar que ele estava enganado e carente demais.

- Quando você demora para me responder tenho ate medo de perguntar por onde anda seu pensanmento.

- Em lugar nenhum Anastácia. Estava apenas te ouvindo.

- Eu estou esperando a resposta da pergunta que lhe fiz.

- No momento não tem resposta para sua pergunta.

- Ok, terei que falar com o Shaka então?

- Porque você faria isso?

- Porque? Bem vejamos: Porque você é rapaz lindo, maravilhoso, simpático, bonito e atraente. Por não acreditar que exista alguma mulher que consiga resistir aos seus encantos e como você não quer me contar vou ter que apelar por seu amigo desde dos tempos de adolescente que sabe tudo sobre você. Tá bom ou quer mais um motivo?

- Por hoje está bom. Deixe me ir agora.

- Ok. Até breve.

Kamus foi saindo a passos lentos da sala. Quando estava do lado de fora da casa permitiu que o ar voltasse em seus pulmões.

Mulheres...Teve poucas experienciais com elas. E todas um fracasso no seu ponto de vista.

Agora teria que ver Saga. Um belo rapaz. Atraente, divertido, bonito, um ótimo amante. Sabia que iriam discutir novamente pelo mesmo motivo que discutiam nos últimos tempos.

Saga queria conhecer a família de Kamus.

A todo momento lhe cobrava. Kamus já tinha lhe explicado sua situação.

Kamus gostava da companhia de Saga. Mas não o amava já tinha chegado essa conclusão há algum tempo. Tinha chamado Saga para terem uma conversa e expôs tudo isso a ele. Jamais iria engana - ló.

Saga reagiu da pior maneira possível. Arrumou um escândalo, brigou, xingou, chorou, até mesmo tento lhe acertar a cabeça com uma panela. Tentou a todo custo acalma lo.

Quando Saga chorava copiosamente no sofá. Ele sentou a seu lado e lhe explicou que não estava terminando com ele. Mas que estava sendo sincero. Iria deixar essa decisão para ele.

Poderia lhe oferecer carinho, companheirrismo, amizade, sexo mas amor, estava fora do seu controle. Isso estava longe de acontecer. Como ele não esboçava nenhuma reação foi embora depositando um beijo em sua testa. Pedindo para quando ele se sentisse melhor ligasse para ele.

Saga demorou 15 dias para ligar. Voltaram a se encontrar e disse que o amava demais. O amava tanto que seu amor era suficiente para os dois. Que iria ficar com ele mesmo sabendo que não o amava. Que quem sabe com o tempo ele não o amaria.

Kamus assustou com as palavras. Não esperava esse tipo de conversa. Saga jamais tinha falado sobre sentimentos.

Agora que estava dentro do seu carro se dirigindo para casa de Saga. Pensava se não teria sido melhor terminar de uma vez.

Após esse dia Saga tinha desenvolvido uma habilidade incrível de mudar de comportamento de uma hora para outra.

Essa instabilidade fazia com que brigassem cada vez mais. Sem contar no ciúme doentio que sentia pela Anastácia.

Não sabia como resolver essa situação. Poderia colocar um ponto final. Mas temia pela sua reação.

Avistou o prédio onde ele morava. Parou na portaria. Anunciando o apartamento.

Guardou o carro e se dirigiu para o elevador.

Dentro do elevador ficava mentalizando a paciência que deveria ter para todo o repertorio que ele iria ter que ouvir.

Parou no 10º andar. Dirigiu- se para o AP.

- Vamos lá Kamus. Paciência. – Disse para si mesmo.

Mal acabou de tocar a campanhinha e Saga atendeu com cara de poucos amigos.

- Boa noite Saga. Como vai?- Tentou dar um beijo a Saga que lhe deu as costas.

- Vamos entrar. – Disse Saga lhe dando passagem.

Kamus fechou a porta. Tentou abraçar Saga que o cortou novamente.

- Ok Saga. Ok. O que foi desta vez?

- Olhe para mim Kamus.

- Estou olhando Saga.

- Muito bem. Agora quero me observe.

Kamus achou aquilo uma palhaçada. Qual era a diferença?

Só então reparou. Saga estava mais magro, com olheiras, as feições abatidas. Sentiu cheiro de bebida.

- Você bebeu de novo?

- É a única coisa que me dá forças ultimamente.

- Já conversamos sobre isso.

- Conversamos, conversamos. O que conversamos Kamus? Que porra de conversa é essa que temos?

- Saga por favor acalme-se.

- Acalmar. Para que vou me acalmar?Eu tenho um viado ao meu lado que não presta nem para demonstrar qualquer sentimento por mim.

- Não é verdade. Eu tentei beija lo e abraça lo e você me ignorou totalmente.

- Seu gestos comigo são tão mecanizados. Acha que alguém consegue viver assim?

- Saga você sabe que eu...

- Que não me ama Kamus? É claro que eu sei é o que você me fala o tempo todo. Você não me dá tempo nem para esquecer.

- Eu só...

- " estou sendo sincero"..É isso que iria dizer? Eu decorei suas falas de tanto que você repete. Só tem um problema Kamus, quando você está comendo meu rabo não é em amor muito menos em sinceridade que está pensando.

- Saga pare com isso. Estamos brigando demais.

- Nós não estamos brigando demais Kamus. Eu estou brigando demais com você, eu discuto, choro, grito. Você simplesmente se mantém do mesmo jeito.

- Eu sinto por minhas atitudes incomodarem você.

- POIS ENTÃO NÃO SINTA PORRA NENHUMA! MERDA!- Gritou.

- Olha Saga, quando estava vindo pra cá, estava pensando e acho que foi um erro termos continuado com isso. Não consigo atender as suas expectativas. Acho melhor terminarmos por aqui. Amanhã é véspera de Natal e prometi a Anastácia...

- Anastácia, Anastácia Sempre Anastácia. Será que ela tem um rabo melhor do que o meu para você falar sempre dela?

Saga olhou para Kamus. Era a 1º vez que podia ver algo em seus olhos. Raiva. Via claramente a raiva dele por ter falado sobre ela.

- Saga nunca mais em sua vida apareça na minha frente. Agradeça por eu não partir sua cara por ter falado dessa forma tão nojenta.

Kamus saiu batendo a porta.

Saga sentia chocado e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Consegui despertar em Kamus um sentimento que não estava relacionado a sexo. Essa sensação estava lhe provocando uma grande excitação.

- Muito bem. Então consegui tirar meu cubinho de gelo do sério. Prepare-se Kamus, Você não perde por esperar.

* * *

Continua...

Nataly-san( Janeiro 2011).


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Kamus estava voltando para casa. A medida que andava sentia sua ira aumentar. Como Saga podia ter sido tão baixo?

Anastácia não tem culpa de nada. Ela era sua família, juntamente com Hyoga e Isaack.

Deveria ter terminado essa relação há muito tempo.

Seu celular estava tocando. Naquela hora só poderia ser uma pessoa. Pegou o celular.

- Pode dizer falar Shaka.

- Aposto que já atendeu sabendo quem era.

- Você ainda tem duvida?

- Não. Faça o favor de parar o carro para conversarmos.

- Como sabe que estou dirigindo?

- Você tem alguma duvida?

- Certo. Estou parando.

- Pois bem. Agora fico mais tranqüilo sabendo que não irei causar nenhum acidente. Onde você está?

- Estava indo para casa. Terminei com Saga.

- Estava demorando. Como ele reagiu?

- Não fiquei pra ver.

- Então a coisa não deve ter sido boa.

- Vamos nos encontrar no restaurante de sempre para conversamos. Eu ainda não jantei.

- Combinado chego lá em 20mim.

- Estarei lá.

* * *

Kamus chegou rapidamente no restaurante.

Sentavam sempre na mesma. Lá estava Shaka.

- Já estava pedindo o seu vinho caro amigo.

- Tenho certeza que iria escolher o melhor Shaka.

- Eu vou ficar no meu suco natural. Não estou para bebidas no momento.

- Tudo bem.

Kamus e Shaka adoravam aquele restaurante. Sempre que podiam se encontravam para conversar. O ambiente era agradável.

- Já pediu o cardápio Shaka?

- Não. Estava esperando por você.

Chamaram o garçom e pediram o cardápio. Fizeram os pedidos e ficaram aguardando.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Saga?

- Nem sei se vale apena contar... mas, vou relatar assim mesmo.

Kamus contou toda a conversa que tiveram, Shaka ouvia atentamente.

Algumas achavam que deveria ser psicólogo outras advogada. Sua habilidade em aviliar situações e pessoas era indiscutível.

- Sempre achei que essa relação não daria certo. Acho que você foi amor a 1ª vista para ele.

- E eu não correspondi.

- Você agiu de forma correta quando falou que não o amava. Ele não soube lidar com a situação e você acabou concordando.

- Agora acabou. Sinto me aliviado.

- Bom acho que você devia tomar cuidado. Saga me pareceu uma pessoa de personalidade forte um tanto obcessivo. Você não sabe como ele vai absorve o termino dessa relação.

- O que ele poderia fazer? Não existe nada para ser feito.

- Assim espero. Vamos mudar de assunto. Como vai Anastácia e Hyoga?

- Estão bem. Hyoga está tão esperto é um menino muito inteligente.

Kamus continuou falando de Hyoga. Shaka continuava preocupado.

* * *

Saga andava de um lado para outro. Kamus o dispensou sem pensar duas vezes. Apenas por ofender aquela vaca.

Ela era mais importante do que ele.

Iria superar a separação. Mas ele tinha que sentir o mesmo gostinho amargo que o tinha feito durante todo esse tempo.

Matar, roubar, não precisaria de tanto.

Tinha que ser algo que doesse na alma. Da forma como ele viu quando ofendeu Anastácia.

Sua cabeça doía. Não conseguia pensar...

Nem ouviu a porta sendo aberta.

- Aposto que está pensando no Kamus.

- Kanon!

- Há tempo Saga.

Saga esqueceu -se dos seus problemas. Correu para os braços daquele que tanto admirava. Seu irmão gêmeo Kanon. Naqueles braços foi capaz de eliminar qualquer sentimento ruim que o artomentava.

- Que saudade. - Disse Saga com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não chore irmãozinho. Lágrimas não combinam com você.

-Me beije Kanon preciso tanto de um beijo seu.

Kanon tomou os lábios de Saga com muita vontade. Buscava sua língua com fúria e desejo.

Eles sempre tiveram uma relação além de que dois irmãos Saga era para si seu ponto de encontro.

- Saga, seus olhos estão inchados, você está com cheiro de bebida e mais magro. Kamus merece isso tudo?

- Não quero falar neste assunto. Quero aproveitar o momento. - Atacou os lábios de Kanon com carinho e desejo.

Kanon entendeu o recado Saga estava carente. Precisava no seu amor. Pegou Saga no colo e foi para quarto.

Colocou Saga na cama com carinho e cuidado. Como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana.

- Eu o amo Saga.

- Eu também amo você Kanon.

Kanon retirou a blusa de Saga e passou a beijar suavemente seu pescoço.

- Podemos ser felizes. Não sei entendo porquê tem buscar outro amor. O meu não é suficiente?

- Não vamos discutir agora.

- Tem razão querido. Prepare-se, irei acabar com você...

* * *

Saga estava nos braços de Kanon. Estavam deitados no sofá. Tinham feito amor por longas horas.

Qualquer posição ou papel era assumido por eles. Não tinham receio.

Foram para quarto, cozinha, sala, banheiro. Qualquer lugar era perfeito para se amarem.

- Saga?

- Hum.

- Eu gostaria que fossemos embora. Poderíamos mudar e ter uma vida só nossa. Esquecer Kamus e começar uma vida nossa.

- Não sei. Gosto muito da cidade.

- Sei que está pensando em fazer algo contra Kamus. O que irá adiantar? Ele não gosta de você. Não se compra amor.

- Eu sei.

- Então diga que irá embora comigo. Partiremos na véspera do Natal para uma vida nova.

- Ok, eu irei mas você vai na frente.

- Você irá mesmo?

- Sim eu prometo. Vou resolver algumas pendências e depois nos encontraremos.

- Estou feliz que tenha resolvido. Não vá aprontar nada. Quero uma vida nova com exclusividade. Te farei esquecer qualquer coisa que possa lhe aborrecer.

- Não se preocupe a minha. Minha decisão já está tomada.

- Ótimo.

- Agora vamos dormir porque você deve estar cansado da viagem.

Kanon abraçou Saga fortemente. Logo pegou no sono.

Saga não tinha sono.

Sentia a necessidade enorme de ver novamente aquela expressão nos olhos de Kamus.

O que poderia fazer? Como agir?

Uma luz brilhou em seu pensamento.

Porque não tinha pensando nisto antes? Seu pensamento estava tão tumultuado que não conseguia enxergar o obvio.

Agora via a situação de forma clara e objetiva.

Aninhou-se melhor nos braços de Kanon. Teria uma bela noite de sono.

* * *

Kamus abrirá a porta devagar. Não queria acordar Anastacia. Já estava tarde. Acabou demorando mais que o previsto com Shaka. Se sentia tão a vontade com o amigo que não viu a hora passar.

- Está pisando em ovos?

- O que está fazendo acordada Anastacia?

- Estava te esperando.

- Céus você parece minha mãe.

- Estou treinando para quando chegar a vez de Hyoga. Sabe que não consigo dormir quando está na rua.

- Não precisava se preocupar.

- Tudo bem. Agora vamos nós deitar porque amanhã teremos um grande dia. Afinal você adora o Natal.

- Nós adoramos.

* * *

O dia amanheceu com lindos raios solares. Que belo dia teria.

Kanon estava arrumando as malas. Sentia-se feliz por Saga concordar de irem embora.

Faria de tudo para que ele esquecesse Kamus.

- Em breve estarei pronto Saga.

- Nos encontraremos amanhã. Hoje passarei o dia fora e mais a tarde irei resolver as minhas pendências.

- Que pendências são essas? As mesmas que falou ontem a noite?

- Não seja curioso. Só vou colocar as coisas em ordem para que possamos ir em paz.

- Saga, pense bem. Não tem o porquê se vingar de Kamus. Esqueça tudo e vamos buscar nossa vida.

- Já disse que tenho coisas a resolver. Ficarei mais tranqüilo deste modo.

- Eu não estou gostando do que vejo em você. Toda vez que agiu assim tivemos problemas. Prometa que não irá agir de forma imprudente.

- Tentarei. Agora tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem vá com Deus.

Saga deu um selinho em Kanon e saiu de casa.

- Isso não vai acabar bem.

* * *

- Vai sair tão cedo Kamus?

- Tenho compras para fazer de ultima hora. Sabe como é. Tenho pavor de lojas.

- E acaba deixando tudo para ultima hora que é muito pior que comprar antecipado.

- Realmente. Mas prometo não demorar mais que o necessário. Shaka irá comigo.

- Você vão demorar demais. Quando acabarem traga - o para cá.

- Ele deve querer passar em casa para se arrumar. Vai querer embrulhar os presentes vai demorar um século.

- Boa sorte para você.

- Vou precisar.

* * *

Saga viu quando Kamus saiu de casa.

O havia seguido várias vezes para ver onde ele morava. Sabia a maioria dos hábitos e costumes.

Conhecia Anastácia sabia que estava grávida, que tinha Hyoga e que era noiva.

Essas informações eram necessárias.

Agora daria uma volta. Queria ficar divino para mais a tarde.

- Como essas pessoas podem ficar desesperadas para entrar nas lojas? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Bem, levando em conta que nos estamos super atrasados para os presentes.

Ambos andavam pelo Shopping da cidade. Shaka ficava nervoso com tanta gente ao seu redor.

- Se não gostasse tanto de Hyoga e Anastácia não iria me aventurar nesse ninho de abelhas.

- Não precisa exagerar. Até que foi rapidinho. Já comprou os seus presentes.

- Na realidade ainda falta um.

- Acho que teremos problemas em casa se você ter dois presentes para alguém Shaka.

- Não seja tolo. Aqui tem um para Anastácia, Hyoga, você, Isaack...

- Este Isaack é poderoso mesmo... - Brincou Kamus.

- Quero comprar um presente para um amigo.

- Amigo? Não sabia que estava aumento seu ciclo de amizades.

- Ciúmes está fora da sua lista de características, meu caro amigo. Apesar de nos conhecermos desde do tempo da adolescência só ficamos amigos após você assumir Hyoga e não me lembro do seus ataques.

- Do jeito que fala, fica parecendo que sou o pai dele e que eu o renegava.

- Você entendeu perfeitamente o que disse.

- Sei, sei mas não vamos mudar de assunto. Me fale mais sobre seu amigo.

Kamus percebeu que estava falando sozinho. Shaka havia entrado em uma loja de produtos indianos.

- Precisava me deixar falando sozinho?

- Desculpe –me mas tenho certeza que aqui encontrarei o presente ideal para Mú.

- Mú? Este é o nome do previlegiado?

- Não seja bobo. O conheci a poucos dias. Estava tomando meu café na lanchonete e ele entrou. Como não tinha lugar para se sentar perguntou se podia ficar na mesa comigo.

- Acredito que aceitou de muito bom grado. Mas isso é motivo para lhe comprar um presente no Natal?

- Na realidade após aquele estamos tomando café todos os dias.

- Imagino que por pura concidencia.

- Nem tanto. Mú é realmente lindo, sua beleza e fascinante seus cabelos tem um tom exotico ,seu olhos são hipnotizantes. Na realidade ele é um doce de pessoa.

- E você está apaixonado?

- Sinto uma atração muito forte por ele. Ainda não sei o que é. Ele tem um jeito distraído e inocente. Tenho vontade de protejo lo para sempre.

- Entendo.

Shaka continuou andando pela loja. O que poderia ser do agrado de Mú?

Queria lhe presentear com algo que sempre que olhasse pudesse lembrar- se dele.

Avistou algo perfeito!

- Veja Kamus!- Falou Shaka apontando para a pequena e delicada estatua de Buda. - O que acha?

- Ela me lembra você. Com essas feições concentradas e nesta pose. É como se estivesse meditando.

- Então é perfeita. É o presente ideal. Vou leva lá.

- Quem te viu quem te vê...- Falou Kamus sorrindo.

* * *

Saga havia feito algumas comprinhas. Um presente para Kamus, Kanon, Anastácia, Hyoga. Não comprou para Isaack. Achava que já era demais.

Andava a passos lentos. Sentia uma sensação maravilhosa.

Por que apressar as coisas? Queria sentir o gostinho em cada momento.

A tarde já chegava afim. Tocou a alguns minutos.

Um lindo par de olhos azuis abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde, Hyoga. Como está?

- Quem é você?

- Sou amigo de seu pai. Sua mãe está?

- Um minuto.

Saga observou que ele daria um belo rapaz. Pena que ele já estaria velho.

Anastácia apareceu na porta.

- Pois não?

- Anastácia. É tão linda como Kamus a descreveu. Como vai?

- Eu vou bem. Senhor..?

- Saga. Não precisa de ter formalidades comigo. Kamus me convidou para passar a noite de Natal com vocês. Espero que não se importe.

- Oh, de modo algum! Só estou estranhando o fato de não ter comentado nada. Ele saiu para fazer compras com Shaka. Logo estarão de volta. O meu noivo em breve chegará. Não gostaria de entrar e beber alguma coisa?

- Eu adoraria.

Saga sorriu. Sentia-se feliz. Teria o melhor Natal de sua vida.

* * *

Continua...

Nataly-san ( Janeiro/2011)


	13. Chapter 13

Titulo:

Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

- Nem acredito que conseguimos sair desse mundo de gente. – Disse Shaka saindo do Shopping.

- Devo concordar que é um alivio.- Falou Kamus.

- No próximo ano tentarei não deixar tudo para última hora.

- Nós sempre falamos a mesma coisa Shaka.

- Que seja, agora irei para casa. Vou tomar um banho e embrulhar os presentes. Logo estarei com vocês.

- Se eu chegar em casa sem você Anastácia não irá gostar nada, nada. Vou até sua casa. Terei mais um batalha para enfentar. Vou ter que esperar você se arrumar, embrulhar os presentes para irmos juntos.

- Antes teremos que dar uma passadinha na casa do Mú.

- Ainda terá isso também?

- Prometo que não vou demorar.

- Vou cobrar essa promessa. Quero estar em casa no máximo as 21h.

- Estará não se preocupe.

* * *

- Tem uma casa encantadora Anastácia.

- Obrigada Saga. Fique a vontade. O que deseja beber?

- Um vinho seria muito bom.

- Vou buscar. Volto em um minuto. Sente-se e fiquei a vontade.

- Obrigado.

Saga ficou reparando na casa de Kamus. Realmente era encantadora. Nada luxuoso tudo de muito bom gosto e simples. O que mais lhe chamou atenção foi a lareira da sala. Teriam que acende la mais tarde. Estava começando a esfriar.

- Todos admiram nossa lareira. Essa casa pertenceu a minha avó. Quando vovó faleceu minha mãe veio morar aqui. – Disse Anastácia entregando lhe o copo.

- E onde está sua mãe?

- Mamãe faleceu há alguns anos. Nem mesmo chegou a conhecer Hyoga.

- Sinto muito. Não queria tocar em um assunto tão delicado.

- Não tem problema. Hoje não sinto tristeza ao falar de sua morte. A morte é algo inevitável.

- Com certeza mas dia ou menos dia todos iremos.

- Se me dá licença tenho que terminar a ceia. Temos o costume de comer mais cedo por causa do Hyoga.

- Se não se incomodar gostaria de fazer algo para me sentir útil. Moro sozinho e tenho o hábito de cozinhar.

- Ora vejamos. Kamus também se prontifica a me ajudar mas acredito que não poderemos espera lo.

- Então me permita mostrar meus dotes culinários. Teremos uma ceia inesquecível.

* * *

Kamus estava deitado no sofá. Teve que pedir licença para Shaka. Tinha duas horas que ele estava no banho.

Ainda teria que esperar ele se vestir, arrumar os presentes e passar na casa de Mú. Ele não teria paciência para tanto.

- Está impaciente Kamus?

- Você também ficaria se tivesse que esperar alguém duas horas só para tomar banho.

- Hoje é uma noite especial tive que tomar um banho caprichado.

- Eu não sei se mereço tudo isso.

- Ora não seja convencido. Agora ou me vestir.

- Aja paciência.

* * *

- Sua habilidade para fazer salada e magnífica Saga. Jamais iria prepara la tão rápido.

- Não tem nada demais. Por morar sozinho tive me virar.

- E seus pais?

- Nunca conheci. Tenho um irmão, Kanon. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo viajando. Então fico a maior parte do tempo sozinho.

- Deve gostar muito de seu irmão.

- O amo de todo coração. Não sei o que seria da minha vida se não fosse ele.

- Acho lindo o amor fraternal. Gostaria de ter irmãos sou filha única.

- Nosso amor é muito além que fraternal Anastácia.

- Como assim?

- Ora não seja curiosa. Em breve saberá.

- Tudo bem. Veja só. Estão tocando a campanhia.

- Não se apresse vá atender. Eu termino a salada.

- ok.

Saga observou Anastácia tirar o avental e correr para porta.

Com certeza seria seu noivo. Kamus ainda iria demorar.

Pode ve- lá lhe dando um longo beijo. Para logo após ele beijar sua barriga.

- Muito bem sua vaca. – Pensou Saga. - Aproveite essa alegria enquanto pode.- Continou picando as batatas.

* * *

- Você está quebrando sua promessa Shaka. Prometeu que não iria demorar.

- Não era essa minha intenção.

- Eu te falei que queria estar em casa as 21h. São exatamente 22h e estamos indo na casa de Mú entregar seu presente. E mesmo assim porque eu tratei de apressa ló.

- Não reclame tanto. Não vou demorar.

- Eu já ouvi essa conversa.

* * *

- Saga, quero que conheça Fabio, o meu noivo.

- É um prazer conhece lo Fábio. – Disse Saga estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu ao comprimento.

- Bem rapazes a ceia está quase pronta. Vou me arrumar e procurar Hyoga para arruma ló também. Fabio lhe fará acompanhia.

Anastacia beijou o noivo e subiu para seu quarto.

- Bem Saga. Vamos tomar uma cerveja?

- Prefiro um vinho.

- Você cozinha e bebe vinho? Não são atitudes femininas demais para um homem?

- Ora não me diga que é um desse caras conversadores?

Fabio ficou um pouco sem jeito.

- Não sou machista mas acredito que os bons costumes devem prevalecer.

- Do tipo: Homem não ajuda nas tarefas domesticas, mulher não sai para trabalhar, homem não chora,homem não conversa com gays...

- Principalmente este ultimo item. Quem conversa com viado, viado é.

- Muito interessante sua opinião.

* * *

- Chegamos Kamus. Você pode ver o belo jardim que tem logo na frente?

- Eu tenho a ligeira desconfiança que tudo que vier de Mú você achará lindo.

- Acredito que tenha razão. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

- De forma alguma. Só não demora. Já estamos atrasados por demais.

- Desta vez cumprirei a promessa.

- Tenho pavor desta raça.

* * *

- Deveria ter muito cuidado Fábio. Afinal Anastácia está grávida. Nunca se pode saber o futuro.

- Eu prefiro ver meu filho morto do que ter um filho gay.

- É muito radical o que está dizendo.

- Não tem problema. Sei que terei um ótimo garoto.

- Deus te ouça querido. – Disse Anastácia que trazia Hyoga em seus braços.

- Já podemos ceiar?

- Ainda não temos que esperar Kamus. Ele deve estar chegando.

- Eu não sei vocês mas não vejo a hora de ve ló. – Disse Saga.

* * *

_Ali perto..._

- Você consegui Shaka. Não demorou na casa de Mú.

- Ele me parece um pouco decepcionado.

- Talvez ele esperasse que passsem o Natal juntos.

- Será?

- E porque não? Você poderia convida ló para passar o dia conosco amanhã.

- É uma boa idéia. Estou sempre falando com ele de você.

- Cuidado para não despertar ciúmes no rapaz.

- De forma alguma faria isso.

- Chegamos vamos nos apressar ou Anastacia ira nos comer sem asar.

- Do jeito que ela é doce.

- Você não a conhece nervosa. E é melhor não conhecer.

Param o carro na garagem e tiraram os embrulhos.

- Espero que todos gostem dos presentes. Tivemos tanto trabalho para comprar.

- Esqueci de comprar alguma coisa para o Fabio.

- Não se preocupe Shaka ele não gosta desta troca de presentes. Acha tudo uma frescura de dondoca.

- Como assim?

- O cara é uma machista de marca maior. Não sei como ela dá conta.

- Tem coisas que só amor explica.

- É isso um dos motivos que não irei morar aqui quando casarem. Prefiro deixa los a vontade para não causar problemas.

-Talvez seja a melhor decisão.

Kamus abriu a porta para entrarem. Não estava preparado para figura que viu sentando na sua frente.

- Saga...

- Olá Kamus. Puxa vida como você demoroui Estávamos todos esperando por você.

- O que está fazendo aqui Saga?

- Puxa vida como você é distraído! Esqueceu que me convidou para passar a noite de Natal aqui?

- Eu jamais...

- Kamus meu amigo. – Interviu Shaka.- Aonde você anda com a cabeça? Era por isso que estava me apressando? Deveria ter me tido desde do começo que aguardava a visita de Saga.

- Shaka!

- Ora pessoal vamos aproveitar. Vou colocar a mesa.- Falou Anastacia.

- Eu ajudo. - Ofereceu Saga.

- Meio esquisitinho esse seu amigo. Ajudar demais na cozinha. Cuidado hein?

- Pode deixar.

Kamus estava estático. O Saga estava fazendo na sua casa agindo com aquela naturalidade?

- Acalme-se Kamus. Vamos entrar no jogo dele e ver até onde ele irá. Não deixe ele atrapalhar seu Natal. É isso que ele deseja.

- Quero que ele saia imediatamente.

- Teria que dar muitas explicações por isso. Faremos o seguintes: vamos jantar, distribuiremos os presentes e iremos embora. Isso tudo acabará logo.

- Assim espero.

Shaka foi até a copa cumprimentar as pessoas. Ficou bem a lado de Saga. O tinha conhecido através de Kamus.

Não iria permitir que atrapalhasse.

Kamus serviu –se de uma boa dose de uísque geralmente optava por vinho mas naquele momento algo forte seria a melhor opção.

Aquela visão de Saga sendo tão gentil e agradável o incomodava terrivelmente.

Anastacia anunciu que estava na hora de ceiar.

Todos deram as mãos e fizeram uma pequena prece para agradacer.

- Já posso abrir meus presentes mamãe?- Perguntou Hyoga.

- Vamos comer primeiro querido.

- Isso mesmo Hyoga. Eu mesmo comprei um presente para você. – Falou Saga.

- O que se deve tanta gentileza Saga?- Perguntou Kamus.

- Você sempre falou de como Hyoga era importante. Se Hyoga é tão importante para você naturalmente é para mim também.

- O meu pai também é muito importante pra mim. Não é mamãe?

- Claro que sim meu bem.

- Não sei se lembra-se de mim Saga?- Perguntou Shaka.

- Claro que sim. É o Tio torto de Hyoga.

- Correto. Sou o tio dele. Hyoga é importante para todos nós.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Com que você trabalha Saga?- Perguntou Fábio.

Kamus nunca se sentiu tão aliviado com uma pergunta de Fábio quanto naquele momento. Estava sentindo uma enorme dificuldade para comer.

Saga esbanjava simpatia e atenções. Todos pareciam adora lo.

- Está tudo bem Kamus?

- Claro que sim Anastacia.

- Você mau tocou na comida.

- Estou cansando. Vamos entregar os presentes?

- Vamos sim. É bom para você descansar. Vou acender a lareira que voce tanto gosta e convidar a todos para se juntarem.

Kamus agradeceu Anastacia e foi lavar o rosto no banheiro.

Sentia- se quente como brasa. Olhou pela janela e viu que estava nevando. O tempo mudou radicalmente. Pela manhã teve um pouco de sol e agora a neve.

Adorava admirar a beleza da neve. Natal, neve, lareira, presentes, bebidas, comida. Tudo combinava menos Saga.

- Papai. Venha. – Disse Hyoga batendo na porta.- Está nevando. Vamos distribuir os presentes.

- Vamos sim Hyoga.

Todos já estavam reunidos em volta da lareira para distribuição.

Hyoga era o 1º a receber a maioria deles. Sentia –se feliz e animado. Kamus esqueceu da presença de Saga e ficou admira lo.

Como era feliz por te lo.

- Papai. Eu mesmo fiz seu presente. – Disse Hyoga orgulhoso. Entregando um papel com a foto de Kamus.

- É o presente mais lindo que já ganhei muito obrigado.

- Bem agora é minha vez. Anunciou Saga.

Distribui presentes para Hyoga, Anastacia e Kamus.

- É muita bondade sua Saga. Se soubesse que viria teria lhe comprado algo. Kamus você deveria ter me dito.

- Não se preocupe Anastacia. O melhor presente foi estar com vocês nesta noite.

Kamus suspirou aliviado. Era hora da despida. Agora teria seu Natal de volta.

- Eu o acompanho Saga. –Falou Kamus.

- Que isso Kamus? Não estou indo embora a melhor parte vem agora.

Kamus sentiu o sangue lhe fugir ao rosto.

- O que foi Kamus? Você está pálido.

- Deixe Anastacia. Deve ser a emoção de me ver ao seu lado após ter me enxotada da sua vida!

- Como assim Saga? Não estou entendo.

- Saga eu acho melhor...

-NÃO SE META SEU BUDA DE MERDA! ESSE ASSUNTO NÃO LHE DIZ RESPEITO!- Gritou.

- Saga o que é isso? Tenho certeza que Shaka não quis ofende lo. Não precisa trata lo assim.

- Quem é você sua vaca estupida para opinar em alguma coisa?

- Quem você pensa que para falar com minha noiva desta forma?- Falou Fábio.

- QUEM EU SOU EU? POIS EU VOU TE FALAR QUEM SOU SUA BICHA ENRUSTIDA!

- Como se atreve a falar comigo dessa maneira?

- O que foi Fábio? A verdade dói? A mim você não engana com esta pose de machão. Um viado conhece o outro meu caro. Você gosta mesmo é de um p...

- CHEGA. - Falou Kamus. Se tem algum problema deve tratar diretamente comigo. Não precisa envolver minha família.

- Porque eu teria algum problema com meu EX-namorado?

Todos na sala. Olhavam para Kamus.

Sua expresso estava serena e tranqüila. Só Deus sabia cOmo estava por dentro.

- Papai, esse homem está falando palavrão e dizendo que você namora com ele. Mande ele embora.

- Não se preocupe querido Hyoga. Eu já estou de saída. Gostaria de dizer que estou indo embora desta cidade que tanto meu faz mau e me fez. Adquiri nojo por ela me lembrar tanto você Kamus. O quanto me faz sentir sua frieza e desprezo. Apartir de hoje vou valorizar o único amor que até hoje foi sincero. Meu irmão Kanon. Seremos felizes da maneira como você nunca foi capaz de me fazer. Espero que aproveite o resto do Natal com sua adorável família. Não era isso que queria.

- Você não presta Saga.

- Nós não prestamos Shaka. Segundo Fábio. Nenhum viado presta. Agora se me dão licença irei embora. Agradeço pela comida estava deliciosa.

Saga saiu da sala deixando todos perplexos.

- Tio, eu não me importo se você e meu pai namorarem homem. Só não quero que gostem mais dele do que de mim.

- Isto é impossível Hyoga.

- Mas de onde saiu esse doido? Ele vem aqui, estraga nossa ceia, chama Anastacia de vaca e ainda fala que vocês dois são gays.- Disse Fábio.

- Não se esqueça da parte que ele falou que você é bicha enrustida.

- O quer dizer com isso Anastacia? Não vai me dizer que acreditou naquele louco?

- No momento eu gostaria de conversar com Kamus. Poderiam nos deixar a sós?

- Não gosto quer converse com esse tipo de gente Anastacia. Lembra do que Saga disse são todos gays.

- Se você estava calado ate agora acho melhor continuar.

- Como pode falar assim comigo? Estou indo embora e espero que amanhã me ligue quando estiver ciente das suas palavras.

Fabio saiu batendo a porta.

- Hyoga querido, o que acha de irmos lá em cima para brincarmos com seus brinquedo novos?

- A mamãe tá brava?

- Um pouco querido. Venha.- Shaka pegou Hyoga pelas mãos e subiram juntos as escada.

Kamus não tinha coragem de encara la. Sentia –se sem chão perto dela.

- O que foi dito aqui. Era tudo verdade?

- Anastacia eu...

- Responda minha pergunta.

- Sim.

- Porque não me contou? Você não vê a situação que expôs a nossa família? Como pode me enganar durante todos esses anos?

- Eu tive medo. Medo de ser rejeitado. Medo que afastasse Hyoga de mim.

- Kamus, eu nunca imaginei que você era tão covarde.

- Anastacia por favor, não diga que me odeia. Que está com nojo e mim.

- Nos convivemos juntos a tanto tempo e até hoje você não me conhece. Como pode areditar que vou trata lo de forma diferente?

- Eu pensei que...

- PENSOU QUE EU FOSSE SER PRECONCEITUOSA PORQUE VOCE DÁ A BUNDA?

- Não grite por favor. Suas palavras me magoam profudamente.

- Magoar Kamus. Eu estou magoada com você. Como pode ter um pensamento tão baixo a meu respeito?

- Eu não sabia o que pensar.

-Pois eu vou dizer. Você é preconceituoso. Você mesmo não sei aceita. E por isso acho que os outros também nao te aceitarão,

- Não é verdade.

- Que outra explicação teria? Você duvidou da minha capacidade de entender sua opção. Achou que eu o acharia impróprio para conviver com Hyoga por isso. Você tem um conceito muito errado de mim Kamus. Estou muito decepcionada.

- Não diga isso.

- A pura verdade. Eu confiei em você quando disse que estava grávida. Porque não pode confiou mim porra! Vivemos na mesma casa. Achei que compartilhávamos tudo.

- Eu sinto muito. Me desculpe.

- Não sei se sou capaz de desculpa lo neste momento. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Anastacia você e Hyoga são tudo que tenho.- Falou chorando abertamente.

- Então deveria ter confiado em nós. Boa noite.

Kamus chorava de soluçar. Nunca pensou que Saga seria capaz de tamanha crueldade com ele.

Será que estava tão errado em ter seus medos e receios?

- Não fique assim Kamus. Ela só estava nervosa.

- Você a viu Shaka?

- Sim ela está triste mas amanhã é um novo dia. O que temos que fazer e descansar um pouco.

- Não vou conseguir dormir.

- Quer que eu fique?

- Não precisa eu estou bem. - Disse secando os olhos. -Só preciso me recompor.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou. Qualquer coisa me ligue. Tome um banho, relaxe e vá dormir.

- Pode deixar.

- Não esqueça de apagar a lareira.

- Póde deixar. Obrigado por tudo Shaka.

- Por nada. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Kamus ficou sozinho novamente. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Precisava se acalmar para amanhã conversar novamente com Anastacia.

Foi para o oratório e pegou um bebida.

- Tomarei um copo para relaxar. – Pensou.

Tomou o copo com uma golada. A bebida desceu quente e queimando sua garganta.

- Não adiantou muito. Terei que tomar outro.

Kamus assustou quando viu a garrafa vazia. Nem percebeu que havia bebido tanto. Ao menos se sentia mais relaxado.

Precisava ir para cama. Agora teria uma boa noite de sono.

Olhou para o relógio. Era 3h da manhã. Tinha parado de nevar.

- Feliz Natal para todos.- Foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de subir para o quarto.

* * *

Kamus estava ao lado de sua mãe na cozinha.

Ainda era um garoto. Ela estava fazendo batatas friitas.

- Kamus querido, não ponha a mão panela. Você vai se queimar.

- Está bem mamãe.

- Vou no banheiro e volto logo.

- Sim.

Kamus era um garoto inteligente e obidiente. Raramente desobedecia seus pais.

Sentia um calor gostoso vindo da panela.

Queria sentir essa sensação mais de perto.

Não resistiu colocou suas mãos sobre a panela. Retirou - as rapidamente quando sentiu uma forte dor nelas. Começou a chorar.

- O que houve querido?- Perguntou sua mãe que voltava.

- Eu me machuquei mamãe.

- Eu lhe disse que não era para mexer. Avisei que estava quente. Quente, quente...

Kamus não estava entendo porque sua mãe repetia tantas vezes essa palavra. Quanto mais elava falava mais quente ficava. Ele mesmo começou a repetir as palavras junto com sua mãe.

* * *

- Quente,quente...- Kamus acordou assutado. Estava sentindo um calor infernal.

Tomou um grande susto ao ver o corredor em chamas. A fumaça estava invadindo seu quarto.

Correu para o guarda roupa. Pegou um corberto. O molhou no banheiro. Cobriu-se e saiu atrás de Anatacia e Hyoga.

- Anastacia, Anastacia. –Kamus gritava como louco. Estava se sentindo sufocado pela fumaça. Seus olhos ardiam e a cabeça latejava.

Kamus pode ver Anastacia cambaleando pelo corredor. Devia estar sufocada devido a fumaça.

- Anastacia, fale comigo!

- Kamus não consigo achar Hyoga. Ele não está no quarto. Estou deseperada.!

- Calma. Cubra –se com isso. Irei procura lo. Saia imediatamente daqui.

- Eu não vou sair sem meu filho!

- Pode ficar tranqüila. Me espere lá fora. Estaremos juntos em breve.

- Promete?

- Prometo. Agora vá. Por favor.

Kamus observou Anastacia sumir por entre a fumaça. Agora tinha que achar Hyoga.

Podia acorrer uma explosão a qualquer momento. Olhou pelos cômodos rapidamente no andar de cima.

Desceu as escadas correndo. Não era possível que ele estivesse ali. Os cômodos estavam em chamas.

Estava entrando em desespero quando um luz tocou em seu coração.

Correu rapidamente para o banheiro. Lá estava Hyoga. Sentado dentro da banheira.

- Hyoga. Meu filho o que faz ai? Temos que sair daqui!

- Eu fiquei com medo do fogo então entrei aqui. Tentei abrir a torneira mas não consegui.

- Não se preocupe eu estou aqui para lhe proteger. Venha.

Kamus abraçou Hyoga e saiu correndo.

A casa estava como o próprio inferno. Neste momento as chamas já tomavam conta de todo a parte de baixo.

A fumaça estava forte demais. Teria que passar por entre as chamas se quisesse viver.

Só havia essa saída.

- Hyoga segure bem firme em mim. Talvez isso doa um pouquinho mas logo estaremos bem.

Hyoga não teve forças para responder. Tinha respirado muita fumaça. Balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo.

Kamus atirou sobre a chamas feito um louco. A cada passo que dava era um grito que saia de sua garganta. Um grito pela sua sobrevivência e de Hyoga.

Ele não estava sentindo dor pelas brasas que caiam sobre sua pele seu único desejo era salvar a vida de seu filho.

Um grito horrendo saiu de sua boca ao empurrar a porta para que pudessem sair.

Sentiu o ar da noite penetrar em suas narinas. Com grande alivio e emoção continuou se afastando da casa e colocou Hyoga no chão.

- Hyoga fale comigo. Você está bem?

- Mais ou menos papai.

- Estou feliz por esse mais ou menos.

Os bombeiros começavam a chegar. O que havia acontecido para haver esse acidente?

Foi então que procurou. Onde estava Anastacia?

Olhou para todos lado. Não a via em lugar nenhum. Um sentimento de pavor estava apoderando de seu coração.

Ela não havia saído de casa. Ela mentiu para procurar Hyoga.

Ele tinha certeza que ela estava lá dentro.

- Não. Meus Deus! Anastacia..

Kamus saiu correndo em direção a casa. Como ela podia ter mentido?

Tinha que encontra la a todo custo.

Estava correndo o mais rápido que podia quando ouviu a explosão.

Pedaços de madeira, voaram em sua direção. Não teve vontade de desviar.

Estava vendo sua casa ser distruída pela explosão bem diante de seus olhos.

Ajoelhou –se no chão um sentimento de imponência extava se apoderando dele.

- Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo. Anastacia..- Kamus arrastavasse pelo chão. Não tinha forças para andar.

Seus pés não obedeciam. Olhou para o céu esperando um resposta. A neve voltou a cair naquele instante.

Ouvia voz dela lhe chamando. Ela tinha que ajuda lá... ele precisava...

- ANASTACIAAAA!- Foi o último grito de Kamus.

* * *

Continua.

Ola, como vão? Achei que este capitulo ficou grande demais.

3 Capitulos em um mês foi demais...rsrs

Espero que tenham gostado a inspiração veio então foi tudo para o papel.

Obrigado por acompanhar minha fic. Todas vc´s são importante pra mim.

E amei os comentários!

Um grande beijo a todos

Nataly –san ( Janeiro/2011)


	14. Chapter 14

****

Titulo: Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto ok, mas terá se você não gosta não leia,? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya escrever é minha paixão!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Kamus acordou sentindo uma leve pressão em seus olhos. Não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos.

As lembranças passam por si com um raio. Parecia que tinha vivido um sonho.

Olhou ao redor. Estava no hospital.

Em algumas de suas lembranças via um rapaz vestido de branco lhe pedindo para ter calma.

Para pouco depois lhe aplicar injeção.

Santo Deus! Seja lá o que tinha bebido teve um efeito muito forte.

Agora reparou. Estava amarrado na cama. Tentou se soltar. O amarram bem.

Foi então que viu Shaka. Ele estava deitado no sofá.

Kamus ficou paralisado. Suas lembranças voltaram como uma velocidade incrível.

O choque foi demais. Começou a vomitar.

Shaka acordou assustado.

- Kamus. Acalma-se. - Pediu.

- Shaka. - Falou chorando. - Ela está..

- Infelizmente.

Kamus chorava abertamente. Não tinha como se conter. Era sua culpa, ele era o responsável.

Shaka o abraçava com toda força. Também deixava as lágrimas lavarem seu rosto. Era um dos momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida.

- E agora Shaka?- Perguntou. - O que farei? Como vou viver com está culpa?

- Não se culpe.

- Como não? Errei no primeiro momento que não contei a verdade. Se tivesse agido da forma correta Saga não teria aparecido.

- Por pior que Saga seja, não acredito que ele esteja satisfeito com o resultado.

Kamus estava desolado. Tinha sofrido a perda de seus pais. Passaria por tudo novamente.

- Onde está Hyoga?

- Está no meu AP. Não podíamos ficar o tempo todo no hospital.

- Tempo todo? Que dia é hoje?

- Sexta feira 03/ 01. Você foi encaminhado no dia 25/12. Eles me avisaram no dia 26/12. Vim imediatamente.

- Mas eu...

- É normal não se lembrar. Você desmaiou. Quando voltou a si entrou em estado de choque. Por algumas vezes os médicos tiveram que seda lo por que...

- Eu compreendo.

Kamus enxugou as lágrimas iria assumir o controle a situação. Teria que encarar Hyoga.

- Vamos Shaka. Quero ver Hyoga imediatamente.

- Você precisa ter alta para deixar hospital.

- Eu mesmo já me dei alta. Ou eles vão exigir que esteja bem para sair daqui. Temos que providenciar o fu...

Kamus não foi capaz de pronunciar. Formou um nó em sua garganta e seus ficaram marejados de lágrimas. Teria que conter o choro.

- Não se preocupe está quase tudo resolvido. Eu imaginei quanto seria doloroso. Espero que não se importe.

- Obrigado.

- Por nada. Tem alguns pequenos detalhes que precisam ser acertados.

- Como ela está?

- Ela quem?

- Você sabe Shaka.

- Kamus, ela não está entre nós.

- Eu sei. Quero saber se ela sofreu muito e como ela está agora.

- Você está buscando sofrimento. Nada vai mudar.

- Se não me disser, vou direto ao médico legista perguntar. EU QUERO SABER AGORA!- Gritou.

Shaka podia ver o quanto ele estava desesperado. A ficha ainda não tinha caído.

- Tudo bem. Vou te falar. Eu não sei. Sinceramente, isso é uma coisa que não interessa saber. Também não foi fácil para mim. Eu vi a casa que tantas vezes estivemos juntos ser destruída. Tive que ir ao juizado atrás de Hyoga porque você estava em estado de choque.

Kamus então tinha reparado o quanto Shaka estava abatido. Estava tão perdido em sua dor que não tinha reparado no amigo.

- E além de tudo Kamus. Tive que reconhecer o corpo. E o pior é que não tinha corpo!Eles me obrigaram a vê la naquele estado deplorável. Será que não entende? Só tinha vocês três na casa e mesmo assim me fizeram olhar para ela. Mesmo ela estando irreconhecível.

- Sinto muito Shaka.

- Todos sentimos. Temos que unir nossas forças para superamos.

- Tem razão. – Kamus senti-se péssimo. Claro que Shaka não era de ferro já estava fazendo muito em cuidar dele e de Hyoga.

- Vou procurar o médico para pedir sua liberação. Volto logo.

- E peça para me soltar também.

- Pode deixar.

Kamus ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos. Teria que suportar toda dor que fosse capaz nesse momento. Em breve tudo ficaria bem

* * *

- Coloque o cinto. – Falou Shaka.

- ok.

Estavam indo para AP de Shaka. Ele tinha arrumado um babá para tomar conta de Hyoga enquanto ele ficava com Kamus.

- Estou com tanto medo Shaka.

- Não tem motivos para ter medo. Estarei aqui para te ajudar em tudo que precisar.

- Agradeço profundamente sua amizade.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Seguiram em silêncio para o AP. Pedia aos Deuses que lhe descem força para encarar Hyoga.

Nem ao menos sabia como ele estava.

Não queria encher Shaka com mais perguntas agora era visível seu cansaço.

- Seus pensamentos estão longe Kamus.

- Estou um pouco cansado. Achei que seria melhor permanecer em silêncio.

- Já faz um tempinho que estou com o carro parado. Aposto que nem percebeu.

Kamus realmente não tinha percebido. Tinha fechados os olhos para pensar em como sua vida seria de agora em diante.

- Eu vou até a padaria para comprar algo. Vou deixar vocês a sós. Qualquer coisa me liga no celular.

- Não sei se consigo.

- É claro que consegue. Você sabe bem onde moro. Conhece seu filho perfeitamente. Suba logo. Há dias que ele está te esperando. Pegue as chaves.

- Tudo bem.

Kamus saiu do carro e caminhava a passos lentos o caminho que tantas vezes já havia feito.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Tinha que conter suas emoções e suas dores. Iria ter dedicação exclusiva para Hyoga.

A cada passo que dava tentava fazer um prece. Tinha muito tempo que não rezava. Ali estava uma boa oportunidade.

Abriu a porta do AP. Hyoga brincava na sala.

Inocentemente. Alheio a todos os problemas que o cercavam no momento.

Sentiu a angustia apoderar de seu coração. Não poderia chorar agora. Não na frente dele.

Respirou fundo. Tomou coragem para chama ló.

- Hyoga.

- Papai. - Mesmo Kamus falando baixo Hyoga foi capaz de ouvi lo. Há dias esperava por ele.

- Como vai meu garoto? Venha me dar um abraço.

Hyoga correu para os braços de Kamus.

Jogou-se naqueles braços que tantas vezes lhe passou conforto. Estava feliz.

Kamus afagava seus cabelos. Lembrou do desespero que sentiu quando saia da casa com Hyoga. Tantas coisas poderiam ter acontecido. Não foi forte o suficiente. Começou a chorar.

- O que foi papai? Você está triste?

- Um pouco querido. Um pouco. Precisamos conversar. – Kamus enxugou as lágrimas.

- É sobre a mamãe?

- Sim querido é sobre a mamãe. Shaka comentou alguma coisa com você?

- Ele me disse que ela partiu... É verdade?

- Sim querido. Infelizmente Anastácia não está mais entre nós. Ela foi para junto dos meus pais.

- Shaka conversou comigo e me explicou direitinho para onde ela foi. Estou feliz que ela esteja bem. Mas fico triste quando me lembro.

- Vai passar meu bem. O importante é que estamos juntos agora.

- Fiquei com medo que você também fosse embora.

- Não se preocupe. Sempre estarei ao seu lado.

- Você promete?

- Claro. Alguma vez já quebrei alguma promessa? Agora me conte como foram seus dias com o tio Shaka.

Hyoga começou a relatar desde que ele "dormiu" na grama até o momento que ele chegou no AP.

Era incrível como as crianças conseguiam superar as fases da vida de maneira rápida. a inocência dele era encantadora.

Tentava se mantiver concentrado. Teria um longo caminho pela frente.

* * *

Shaka levou as sacolas para cozinha. Iria preparar o jantar. Ele estava faminto.

Tinha feito bem me deixar Kamus conversar com Hyoga sozinho.

Ele ainda não entendia muito bem o que havia acontecido.

Estava tudo tão quietoa. A babá tinho ido embora pelo horário.

Onde estariam os dois?

Shaka foi até a sala. Lá estavam os brinquedos de Hyoga. Ainda bem que consegui providenciar alguns.

Foi para quarto. Lá estavam os dois. Dormindo abraçados.

Kamus e Hyoga. Pai e filho.

Poderia dizer que ele eram muito mais que isso. Fechou a porta com cuidado. Não iria acorda los. O que ele mais precisavam era de uma boa noite de sono... juntos.

* * *

- Que você descanse em paz. - Foram as últimas palavras do padre.

- Papai, porque ele disse para mamãe descansar em paz? Ela tá cansada?

- É modo de dizer querido. – Respondeu Shaka.

Shaka olhou para Kamus.

Ele não tinha pronunciado um única palavra naquele dia. Sabia que seria um dia difícil. Hoje iriam se despedir de Anastácia. O último adeus.

Fazia três dias que ele havia saído do hospital. Acertaram os últimos detalhes para celebração do funeral o mais rápido possível.

A espera parecia interminável. Agora poderiam seguir suas vidas. A presença dela sempre seria lembrada.

O caixão era baixado lentamente na sepultura. Poucas pessoas permaneciam ali.

Anastácia era um pessoa muito querida. Porém muito discreta não possuía grandes vínculos de amizades.

Então era isso. Acabava ali?

- Tio Shaka. Eu nunca mais vou vê lá?

- Irá Hyoga. Todos nós iremos revê lá. No momento certo.

- Eu gostaria que ela estivesse conosco.

Hyoga começou a chorar. Para uma criança, até que ele estava lidando muito bem com a situação.

O choro de Hyoga despertou Kamus do seu transe.

- Não chore meu filho. Sua mãe não iria gostar.

- Eu não consigo papai. Estou triste. Porque não me deixaram ve la pela última vez?

Kamus ficou estático. Lembrou das palavras se Shaka quando ainda estava no hospital.

Ele também gostaria de vê La pela ultima vez. Beija lhe a face, afagar seus cabelos. Não gostava de pensar em como ela estaria naquele caixão.

- Hyoga. - começou Shaka. - Eu já te expliquei. Quando vamos nos encontrar com nossos entes queridos do outro lado nem sempre o nosso corpo fica com a mesma aparência por isso que em algumas situações o caixão fica fechado para que as pessoas que amamos não fiquem mais tristes por verem que estamos tão diferentes. Você se lembra da história que contei?

- Me lembro. Mas continuo triste.

- É natural meu bem. Agora venha. Vamos deixar o papai sozinho por alguns instantes.

Hyoga concordou. Abraçou as pernas de Kamus para depois sair de mãos dadas com Shaka.

Kamus via coroa de flor na sua frente. Ele mesmo tinha encomendado para ela. Rosas. De todos os tipos.

Anastácia era apaixonada por rosas.

Ela ficará satisfeita onde quer que esteja. Ajoelhou- se. Tocou as rosas com delicadeza.

Estavam lindas. Tão linda quanto ela.

- Anastácia me perdoa?- Falou.

Kamus esperava uma resposta.

-Anastácia eu falei com você. Responda-me, por favor? Você é capaz de me perdoar.

O silêncio reinava no lugar. Não tinha mais ninguém no cemitério. Ele era o único.

Estava ficando louco? Estava ajoelhado esperando uma resposta de uma pessoa que estava morta.

O vento começava a soprar. Pode perceber as folhas das árvores se movimentando devido ao vento.

A brisa balançava seus cabelos. Anastácia era apaixonada por seus longos cabelos.

Olhou para céu. Deixando seus cabelos livres para acompanhar o vento. Pode sentir as mãos de Anastácia tocando em seu rosto. Seria mesmo suas delicadas mãos que lhe afagavam?

- Kamus?

- Está na hora Shaka?

- Sim meu amigo. Acabou. Vamos seguir em frente.

- Será que ela pode me perdoar?

- Se ela tivesse algo para te perdoar com certeza já teria feito.

- É triste Shaka. Além da saudade carrego a culpa enorme em meu peito. Preciso do perdão de Anastácia e também não consigo me perdoar.

- Pare com isso. Você está vivo. Tem a vida toda pela frente.

- Não Shaka. A minha vida foi embora a partir do momento que Anastácia se foi.

- Kamus, todos nos vamos morrer um dia. Chegou a hora dela. Ninguém pode mudar esse fato. É difícil para nos que ficamos, mas, a vida continua.

- Eu podia ter feito algo. Só que não fiz nada.

- Pare de se condenar.

- Tem razão. Vamos embora.

Shaka era seu melhor amigo. Ou melhor, seu único amigo a quem poderia confiar. Mesmo assim ele não entendia o que está sentindo. Nem ele mesmo sentia. Não conseguiu obter o perdão de Anastácia. Teria que seguir a vida.

Entrou no carro e abraçou Hyoga. Ele estava triste. Todos estavam.

Olhou pela janela. Não voltaria no cemitério. Não tinha motivo.

Talvez um dia voltasse para pegar um pedaço de se que ficou perdido naquele lugar.

* * *

Continua...

Sem promessas sem explicações pessoal!

Feliz com meu progresso. Feliz com minha vida. Feliz com fic. Feliz com as reviews. Muito obrigada por tudo111

Por alguns momentos tive vontade de chorar. Quem já perdeu um ente. Deve entender o que sentimos nesse momento.

Um grande abraço a todos.

Até a próxima.

Nataly- san( Fevereiro/2011)


	15. Chapter 15

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Milo estava sentando ao lado de Kamus. Havia uma semana que Kamus estava naquele quadro. Não houve alteração.

Não conseguia afastar-se dele. Shaka brigava com ele o tempo todo. Pedia para comer, beber, tomar banho, dar uma volta...

Suas necessidades estavam sendo saciadas em ficar com ele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Dohko.

- Milo, já é tarde. Porque não vai descansar um pouco?- Perguntou Dohko.

- Não estou cansado Dr.

- Você poderia ao menos tomar um banho para repor suas energias.

- Em breve. Deixe- me ficar mais pouco.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Dr.

Milo voltou suas atenções para Kamus quando Dohko saiu do quarto.

Não estava cansado. Em breve poderia descansar.

Pego as mãos de Kamus. Estavam mais pálidas que o normal.

Conseguia sentir o calor delas.

- Estou te esperando. Volte para nós. –Disse Milo.

* * *

Kamus estava sentindo seu peito doer.

Reviver todas aquelas cenas fez que sentisse toda a dor novamente.

Ele deveria estar morrendo. Sua vida estava passando diante de seus olhos.

Estava se sentindo exausto por todas essas emoções.

Sentiu um calor emanando do seu peito. Uma sensação agradável estava formando.

O que seria aquilo? Pode ouvir a voz de Milo.

Como estaria Hyoga? Shaka?

Milo, esta ali. Ao seu lado. Essa sensação era passada por ele.

Uma nova luz voltou a brilhar. Tinha medo de prestar atenção. Não queria sofrer outro baque.

Caminhou na sua direção. Estava vendo Hyoga voltar da escola.

* * *

Hyoga entrava no apartamento. Tinha acabado de chegar da escola. Estava triste e pensativo.

Não estava com vontade de conversar. Mais um dia difícil na escola. As pessoas implicavam tanto com ele. Não entendia. Ser calado e reservado era motivo para as pessoas zombarem dele?

Tinha dificuldade de ouvir devido ao que tinha acontecido. Eles não tinham paciência quando precisavam repetir.

Ele acaba ficando envergonhado. O que era um motivo para zombarem ainda mais.

Muitas vezes sentia raiva deles.

- Hyoga?- Chamou Kamus.

-Olá pai. Boa tarde. Não tinha te visto.

- Eu percebi. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não nada. Só estou cansado.

- Ok. Vá trocar de roupa e venha lanchar.

- Certo.

Hyoga subiu as escadas correndo. Sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar.

Entrou no banheiro. Iria tomar um banho para refrescar as idéias. Não podia aborrecer seu pai.

Há tempos tinha percebido que ele não tinha se recuperado pela morte de sua mãe.

Tentava a fazer de tudo para que ele não sentisse assim. Estava difícil mesmo assim, não queria lhe trazer mais problemas.

Tomou seu banho rapidamente. Trocou de roupa.

Enquanto descia as escadas podia ver seu pai. Era um belo homem. Sua fonte inspiração. Sorriu ao chama lo.

- Estou pronto. –Anunciou.

- Pontual como sempre querido. Venha, vamos lanchar.

Caminharam juntos para mesa que já estava posta. Eram uns dos momentos que mais apreciavam.

Para eles, fazerem as refeições juntos era sagrado. Kamus passava a maior parte tempo trancado no escritório quando Hyoga estava na escola. Não gostava de deixa lo sozinho. Mesmo estando com a cabeça tumultuada tentava manter a mente ocupada. Estava sempre tentando arrumar alguma atividade para se distrair.

Ainda tinha dificuldades para dormir. Desde daquela época...

- Está com os pensamentos longe papai?

- Desculpe Hyoga. Estava distraído, mas, agora já voltei a Terra. Conte-me como foi seu dia.

- Normal. Nada demais.

- Sei. Você nunca tem novidades para contar. Não fala sobre seus amigos. Os professores. O que está acontecendo?

- Não é nada. Só não tenho nada para falar.

Hyoga mantinha a cabeça baixa. Sabia que a conversa não iria se encerrar. Estava tomando seu suco quando Kamus falou novamente:

- Filho, precisamos conversar.

- Pode falar.

- Você não confia em mim?

- É claro que sim.

- Então porque não está me contando a verdade?

-Não existe nenhuma verdade para ser dita.

- Hyoga, sou seu pai. E acredito ser um pai presente. Acha mesmo que não percebo as coisas que acontecem com você?

- Não entendo aonde quer chegar.

- Eu fui à escola. Conversei com o diretor e professores.

Hyoga estava mudo. Não queria causar mais problemas.

- Porque fez isso?

- Porque preciso saber o que está se passando com meu filho para ajuda lo. Nossa vida não se resume neste AP. Você tem uma vida fora daqui e gostaria muito que me deixasse participar e ajudar no que fosse preciso.

- Eu não quero lhe causar problemas.

- Você não me causa problemas. Incomoda-me saber que você tem problemas e não quer minha ajuda. Fale para mim o que está lhe afligindo. Estou aqui para isso. Abra seu coração para mim.

Hyoga estava emocionado. O amava demais. Sentiu-se a vontade para falar de tudo que lhe afligia e incomodava. Ele precisava falar.

Kamus ouvia tudo atentamente.

Mesmo que lágrimas não rolassem pela face de Hyoga ele sentia o quanto estava chateado e triste pelas atitudes de seus colegas.

Hyoga acabou de falar. Sentiu-se mais tranqüilo após falar tudo que o incomodava.

- Acabou Hyoga.

- Sim.

- Como se sente?

- Aliviado. Parece que tirei um peso de minhas costas.

- Escute Hyoga. As pessoas tem comportamentos diferentes. Ninguém é obrigado a gostar de ninguém, mas, somos todos obrigados a respeitar. Eu e você somos pessoas mais tranqüilas e reservadas. Muitas vezes isso não é visto com bons olhos.

- Eu sei.

- Você adquiriu um problema de audição. Tem dificuldade para ouvir. Com certeza isso traz constrangimento a você. Mas nunca se sinta inferior por isso.

- É difícil.

- Será difícil por um tempo. À Medida que você aprender a administrar não será tão difícil.

- Você acha papai?

- Com certeza. A sua personalidade é muito amadurecida pela sua idade. Aprenda a lidar com isso de forma mais tranqüila e não espere que todos possam te compreender isso irá te ajudar. Agora vá fazer suas lições daqui a pouco irei providenciar ao jantar.

- Posso ajudar?

- Claro, mas faça lição primeiro. Quando terminar venha.

Hyoga deu beijo em Kamus e subiu para o quarto tranqüilo e feliz. Tentaria colocar os conselhos de seu pai em prática o mais rápido possível.

Kamus observou Hyoga. Esperava que ele tentasse seguir suas orientações.

Foi para o escritório. Tinha que ligar para Shaka. Como ele era enrolado. Depois que começou a namorar só pensava em Mu.

Ligou para seu celular.

- Alô?- Falou a voz do outro lado.

-Alô? Shaka?

- Não é o Mu.

- Olá Mu. É o Kamus. Como você está?

- Estou bem.

- Onde está o Shaka?

- No banho.

- Bem, estou ligando porque ele falou iria que passar aqui em casa. Não sei se ele vem. Poderia olhar com ele, por favor?

- Ok.

Mu colocou o telefone em cima da cabeceira da cama. Foi até o banheiro.

- Shaka, seu amiguinho que saber se você irá a casa dele. - Falou ironicamente.

- O Kamus você quer dizer.

- Esse ai.

- Não vamos começar querido. Diga que irei mais tarde. Após o jantar.

- Tudo bem.

Mu não conhecia Kamus, mas, já sentia antipatia por ele por ver aproximadamente que tinha com Shaka. Depois iria saber o que iria fazer na casa de Kamus.

Pegou o telefone.

- Kamus?

- Sim Mu.

- Ele disse que irá após o jantar.

-Ok, vou ficar esperando. Obrigado.

- Por nada.

Kamus percebeu que Mu desligará o telefone rapidamente.

Shaka já tinha comentando sobre o ciúmes de Mu. Seria possível que tivesse ciúmes dele?

Ele não tina motivo. Teve um interesse por Shaka há muito tempo. Algo que na mesma velocidade que veio passou.

Não iria pensar nisso agora.

Abriu um garrafa de uísque. Serviu-se de um copo. Ainda estava cedo. Shaka iria demorar.

Abriu a gaveta e retirou a foto. Lá estava Anastácia, Hyoga e ele. Todos juntos. A barriga dela já estava grandinha.

Pouco depois do funeral voltou aos escombros da casa. Como por milagre aquela foto não havia sido destruída. Foi à única lembrança que restou.

Passaram-se quatro anos desde daquele dia. O tempo passou depressa. Mas então, porque a dor não passava?

O sentimento de culpa que tinha era tão grande como naquele dia. Por diversas vezes tentou chorar para se sentir aliviado e nada.

Por algum tempo achou que a culpa de tudo era de Saga. O odiou com todas as forças. Se ele não tivesse aparecido nada disso teria acontecido.

Nos momentos em que acreditava que a culpa era dele sentiu-se mais tranqüilo.

Quando passou 12 meses após o funeral, Saga veio procura ló.

Kamus se recusou a recebe- lo. Hyoga sentiu-se abatido e chorou por três dias se recusando a sair do quarto.

Foi então que Saga procurou Shaka e conversaram.

Shaka foi ao encontro de Kamus e lhe explicou o porquê Saga queria conversar lo.

Quando Hyoga ficou mais calmo também aceitou em recebe lo. Agora com a cabeça mais fria, sabia que ele não tinha culpa nada.

Foi um custo que Kamus aceitasse ve lo.

Exigiu que Hyoga fosse para casa Shaka para que pudesse ter uma conversa de homem para homem.

Saga chegou ao AP de Kamus acompanhado por Kanon. Saga estava muito nervoso.

Quando olhou para Kamus não teve forças para falar. Começou a chorar descontroladamente.

Kanon teve que ampara lo e pedir calma.

Kamus pediu que trouxessem um pouco de água para ele.

Após se acalmar, Saga sentou no sofá e começou a falar. Disse que estava terrivelmente arrependido de tudo. Que tinha agido por puro ciúmes, mas, nunca tinha imaginado que tal coisa poderia acontecer. Jamais teria desejado a morte dela.

Por diversas vezes Kanon teve que consola lo para que ele pudesse falar. Saga também disse que tinha pesadelos horríveis durante a noite e que há tempos não tinha paz. Estava com depressão e o sentimento de culpa o estava matando. Havia tentado suicídio por duas vezes e Kanon o salvara.

Tendo visto toda aquela cena, Kamus sentiu-se mais triste. Não queria contribuir para o sofrimento de Saga. Já bastava dele.

Kamus disse que o culpava. Foi um acidente e nada mais. Que o ciúme desperto nele foi ele mesmo que provocara.

Saga chorou ainda mais e desta vez nem Kanon conseguiu acalma lo. Sendo assim se despediram e Kanon agradeceu Kamus pela bondade de te-lo recebido. Que iria cuidar de Saga.

Saindo daquele escritório Kamus nunca, mas teve noticias deles.

O que mais lhe afligiu naquele dia, foi à confirmação de não adiantava buscar outras saídas. Saga não tinha culpa.

Ele tinha ido à sua casa. Armado uma confusão, mas, foi ele que acendeu a lareira ele não apagou...

Não adiantava transferir sua responsabilidade para outros.

- Papai?

Kamus saiu de seus pensamentos pela voz de Hyoga. Guardou a foto e foi atender a porta.

- Oi Hyoga.

- Esta na hora de preparamos o jantar. Já está tarde.

Kamus não tinha percebido como tempo tinha passado rápido. A noite tinha caído há muito tempo.

- Vamos. Você já deve estar com fome. Em breve seu tio vai chegar.

* * *

Kamus estava na cozinha com Hyoga quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Não seria ninguém menos que Shaka.

- Atenda a porta pra mim Hyoga.

- Pode deixar.

O jantar estava praticamente pronto. Teriam um refeição agradável bem estilo Shaka. Frango grelhado e salada.

- O cheiro está muito bom. Aposto que isto é obra de Hyoga.

- Isso mesmo tio. Meu pai mal cozinhou as batatas.

- Era de se imaginar.

- Não comecem vocês dois. Shaka vá lavar as mãos junto com Hyoga que irei colocar a mesa.

- Vamos tio. Você sabe como papai fica bravo quando não lavamos as mãos.

- Espero que ele mesmo já tenha lavado as deles.

Após lavarem aos mãos tiveram uma refeição tranqüila. Como costumava ser. O ambiente estava leve e todos se sentiam confortáveis.

Era difícil acreditar que ele mesmo conseguia segurar suas frustrações naqueles momentos.

Foram para sala onde assistiam televisão.

Hyoga começou a bocejar. Estava com sono.

- Vá dormir Hyoga. Eu atrasei o jantar. Amanhã você tem que levantar cedo.

- Vou mesmo papai. Estou cansando. Amanhã será um novo dia. Boa noite.

- Boa noite querido. Amanhã poderemos almoçar juntos se você quiser.

- Vamos sim tio. Amanhã não tenho aula na parte da tarde.

- Então te pego na saída. Até lá.

Hyoga deu um beijo de despedida em Kamus e Shaka antes de subir para quarto.

- Eu acabei perdendo a hora. Veja que chegou e nem tínhamos jantado.

- É estranho você perder a hora.

- Mas acontece caro amigo. Vamos tomar um vinho em meu escritório.

Shaka acompanhou Kamus.

Sentou-se no enorme sofá.

- Estou pensando quanto tempo você deve ficar aqui.

- Uma grande parte.

- Eu imaginei. Ainda mais que Hyoga está na escola tempo integral. Acho que deveria tentar se distrair.

- Estou pensando. Teve uma época que queria arrumar trabalho me sentir útil. Depois fiquei muito atarefado. Agora estou começando a ficar mais tranqüilo de novo.

- Está na hora de pensar em você. Mesmo não tendo problemas financeiros não acho interessante que não fique parado.

- Eu também acho. O que meus pais deixaram uma quantia que podemos viver tranqüilamente. Anastácia também deixou suas economias pensando em Hyoga.

- Se bem te conheço, acredito que nem mexe neste dinheiro.

- É evidente que não. Deixo tudo para Hyoga.

Kamus pegou as taças e garrafa de vinho. Shaka percebeu que tinha muitas garrafas vazias.

- Está colecionando garrafas vazias?- Perguntou enquanto Kamus lhe servia.

- Que pergunta mais idiota.

- Você anda bebendo tanto assim?

- Bebo de forma controlada. - Disse bebendo o vinho.

- Não é o que estou vendo.

-Me diga como anda seu curso. Você está perto de formar certo?- Disse querendo mudar de assunto.

- Sim, logo que formar irei abrir meu escritório de advocacia.

- Eu jurava que você iria fazer psicologia.

- Talvez um dia. Acho fascinante a mente humana, mas optei pela advocacia. Estou me identificado muito com área.

- Fico feliz.

- Me diga como você está?

- Estou bem.

- Bem como?

- Ora que pergunta mais ridícula Shaka. Estou bem porque estou bem.

- Você não me parece muito bem. Anda bebendo, não sai de casa, vive trancado neste escritório.

- Só porque passo a maior parte do tempo aqui não quer dizer que fico trancado.

- Sei. É porque anda bebendo tanto uísque? Achei que apreciasse somente vinhos.

- Mudei um pouco meus gostos.

- Vamos para de rodear Kamus. Você pode se abrir comigo. Somos amigos.

Aquele joguinho não iria durar muito tempo.

- Só estou cansado Shaka. A culpa que carrego ainda é muito grande.

- Já lhe disse mais de um milhão de vezes que você não tem culpa de nada. Quando vai entender?

- Eu não sei Shaka. Eu não consigo me perdoar. A momentos que consigo me controlar, mas, em outros estou no desespero total. Quando chega o Natal acabo preferindo a morte.

- Não diga isso. E Hyoga?

- Às vezes eu o vejo triste, mas, acredito que sua reação é normal. Deve sentir muita falta da mãe. Percebo que ele evita certos assuntos para não me preocupar.

- É um bagagem muito grande para vocês. Ele vai entrar numa fase difícil da vida. Se não puder contar contigo será complicado.

- Eu sei. Tento a todo custo não passar nada para ele, mas, é um garoto muito esperto.

- Realmente.

- Não sei o que fazer.

- Você já pensou em procurar um psicólogo?

- Não acho que precise chegar a esse extremo.

- Buscar ajuda medica não é extremo. Todos temos problemas que não conseguimos resolver. Talvez você possa ir simplesmente para desabafar.

- Não sei Shaka. Acho que não precisa.

- Bem, não vou insistir. Pense direitinho. Preciso ir.

- Está cedo. Você mal tomou a taça.

- Tenho muita matéria para estudar.

- Sei e Mu tem alguma coisa com isso?

- De maneira nenhuma. - Respondeu ficando vermelho.

- Suas feições estão indo contra suas palavras.

- Ora deixe de bobagens.

- Bem se você quer mesmo. Deixe que eu o acompanhe até a porta.

Shaka caminhava ao lado de Kamus.

Teve uma discussão com Mu por ter ido vê ló àquela hora. Não queria comentar o assunto. Sabia que Kamus precisava muito de ajuda.

- Espero que pense no que te falei. - Falou Shaka chegando a porta.

- Eu irei considerar a idéia.

- Considere mesmo. Até breve.

- Até.

Kamus fechou a porta.

Não iria procurar um psicólogo. Por muitas vezes achou que estava louco. Mas não tanto.

Agora teria que conviver com mais um dificuldade. Dormir. Achou melhor não comentar com Shaka que na maioria das noite só conseguia dormir após ficar de porre. O amigo já se preocupava demais com ele.

Desta forma conseguia deixar a mente limpa para pegar no sono. Isso depois de sentir péssimo e ter pensamento de todos os tipos.

Essa não era uma atitude correta. O que podia fazer?

Talvez procurasse o psicólogo para lhe dar algum remédio.

Bem talvez. Agora teria que dormir. Ou ao menos tentar. Quem sabe essa noite seria diferente?

* * *

Continua...

Estou me sentindo o próprio "Xico Xavier"..rsrs.

Mais um capitulo.

Obrigada por me acompanharem e deixar reviews tão maravilhosas.

Um grande beijo a todos

Nataly-san (Fevereiro-2011)


	16. Chapter 16

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Kamus estava aguardando atendimento. Shaka o tinha vencido pelo cansaço. E arrumou um aliado: Hyoga.

Os dois ficaram de cima até que resolvesse procurar um médico. Bendita hora que Shaka abriu a boca. Ficou enrolando por 2 meses até Hyoga falar que ficaria profundamente magoado se não fosse. E lá estava ele.

Ao menos tinha esperança de conseguir algum remédio para dormir.

- Sr. Kamus?- Chamou a recepcionista.

- Sim?

- O Dr. Afonso irá atende –ló. Queira entrar.

- Obrigado.

Kamus caminhou a passos lentos para a sala.

- Bom dia. - Cumprimentou.

- Olá. Bom dia. Venha se sentar.

Ele nem se levantou para comprimenta lo. Poderia ter sido mais receptivo..

- Obrigado.

- Por nada. Sinta–se a vontade. Qual é seu nome?

- Kamus.

- Eu sou o Dr. Afonso. Agora diga-me, o que lhe trouxe ao meu consultório.

- Meu amigo e meu filho acreditam que estou precisando de um medico.

- E que motivos eles tem para acreditar?

Kmaus começou a relatar a historia desde do começo. Dr. Afonso ouvia atentamente.

- Você me relatou os fatos que aconteceram. Agora desejo saber sobre seus sentimentos.

- Sinto-me como qualquer ser humano se sentiria.

- É normal sentirmos tristeza, culpa e remosso. Eles não podem fazer parte da sua vida vida. Outro fator importante, as situações que acontecem atingem cada um de forma diferente. Consegue entender?

- Não muito.

- Eu aconselharia a realizarmos uma terapia para trabalharmos melhor estes sentimentos. Não acredito que veio por vontade própria. Quando se sentir pronto volte para começarmos.

- Está me dispensando tão rapidamente?.

- Qualquer tratamento deve ser feito por livre e espontânea vontade. Não estou vendo isso em você. Sendo assim não surgirá efeito.

- Sendo assim...

- Você quer ficar no sofrimento para se redmir do que aconteceu.

- Não é nada disso.

- Pode não pensar mas, está agindo ê deve arrumar alguma atividade que lhe proporcione prazer. Esses sentimentos podem fazer muito mau. Tem amigos?

- Não muitos.

- Quantos?

- Shaka e Hyoga.

- Então esses são seus únicos amigos. Quem são eles?

- Shaka é meu amigo há muito tempo e Hyoga é meu filho.

- Sei. Geralmente as pessoas falam que tem muitos colegas e poucos amigos. Não costuma sair para se distrair?

- Não muito.

- Percebo que vai a lugar nenhum.

- É mais ou menos isso.

- Pois bem. Você tem um peso muito grande nas suas costas pelo seu modo de vida e pelos acontecimentos que relatou. Acho que precisa se livrar disto. Não passando para outros. Essa é uma bagagem que terá que se livrar sozinho.

- Não aborreço ninguém pelos meus problemas.

- Não é isto que estou dizendo. Estou falando que existem problemas que nos mesmos temos que resolver. Mesmo não compartilhando seus anseios tenho certeza que aqueles que estão a sua volta sofrem juntamente com você.

- Não é o quero.

- Mas é o que acontece. Pense bem na nossa conversa. Quando se sentir preparado me procure. Até lá pense em algo que possa fazer para descarregar esses sentimentos, procure realizar tarefas que possa lhe trazer satisfação.

- Minha maior satisfação é ficar com Hyoga.

- Não pode incubi lo desta tarefa. E quando ele não está, se entrega a tristeza? Procure algo que dependa unicamente de você.

- Não consigo pensar em nada.

- Eu lhe darei uma sugestão. Porque não escreve aquilo que tanto lhe incomoda. Pode começar falando dos sentimentos que não tem coragem de contar a ninguém.

- Não sei se conseguiria.

- Não vai saber até tentar. Pense no assunto e não crie resistências para sua melhora.

- Tentarei.

- Pegue meu telefone com a recepcionista. Pode me ligar se desejar.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado.

* * *

Kamus saiu escritório pensativo. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir suas palavras faziam sentido. Não podia passar todos seus pesares para Shaka. Ele tinha sua vida com suas preocupações. Hyoga era pouco mais que uma criança para entender tudo que lhe afligia.

Precisava de um pouco de ar refresco. Para organizar seus pensamentos.

Iria para casa. Tomaria um banho e pensaria a escrever não seria de todo ruim.

Chegando em casa, Kamus estava pensativo. Toda aquela conversa serviu para deixa lo mais pensativo.

Foi para o escritório. Sentou –se na sua mesa.

Retirou a foto que sempre olhava.

Seu coração se apertou. Sua garganta gritava para soltar a angustia que estava formando.

Foi quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Sim. Sou eu mesmo.

Kamus ouviu rapidamente as palavras do outro lado e correu para escola de Hyoga. O que teria acontecido para ele estar na enfermaria?

* * *

Kamus chegou a enfermaria a passos largos. Nunca imaginou que iria correr tanto. Nem viu quando o sinal ficava vermelho. Tudo que queria era ver o que tinha acontecido com Hyoga.

Passou direito pela recepção. Olhava todos os quartos. O encontrou em um quarto com o olho roxo e os joelhos esfolados.

Alguém conversa com ele.

- Hyoga, meu filho. O que aconteceu?- Mesmo vendo o estado de Hyoga, Kamus não conseguia se acalmar.

- Papai me desculpe eu tentei evitar a todo custo.

- Evitar? O que houve aqui?

- Desculpe o entrar numa conversa tão calorosa sem ser convidado mas eu posso explicar.

- Quem é você?

- Me chamo Milo Antunes. Sou o diretor da escola e professor de Hyoga. Mas sem formalidades. Pode me chamar de Milo. Ele apenas se envolveu em uma briga e..

- Auto lá. Como você enquanto diretor da escola tem a coragem de dizer que ele apenas se envolveu em briga? Veja o estado que ele se encontra.- Kamus estava furioso.

- Eu entendo sua preocupação Senhor...

- Para você o Senhor já basta. Vamos para casa Hyoga.

- Não tem necessidade. Ele está bem. Pode assitir o restante da aula. Foi uma briga entre garotos.

- Garotos? Você brigou com mais de um Hyoga? Aonde está a educação que lhe dei?

- Volto a dizer que nao precisa se preocupar.

- Deixe as preocupações com meu filho por minha conta Sr. Milo. Fique satisfeito se eu resolver em não processar a escola. Venha Hyoga.

- Eu tenho que pegar minhas coisas.

- Depois você pega. Vamos antes que eu perca a paciência.

Kamus saiu ando com Hyoga ao seu lado. Estava uma pilha de nervosos.

- Nervosinho o rapaz. - Comentou a enfermeira.

- Nem tanto. Foi apenas uma preocupação exagerada. - Falou Milo.

* * *

Kamus chegou em casa no final da tarde com Hyoga. Passaram no hospital onde fizeram os exames completos.

Agora estava mais calmo. O desespero tomou de se quando atendeu o telefone.

Graças a Deus não tinha acontecido nada de grave.

- Agora que confirmei que você está bem pode me dizer porque se enolveu numa briga? - Perguntou.

- Eu não tive intenção papai. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

- E o que exatamente aconteceu?

- Eu estava conversando com meu colega quando eles chegaram provocando.

- Colega? Eu não sabia que tinha colegas.

- Entrou um garoto novo na sala. Ele se chama Shun.

- E o que mais?- Kamus sentiu-se muito interessado.

- Ele é que puxou papo comigo. Sentou- se ao meu lado. No começo eu não sentia muita vontade de conversar com ele. Para mim ele falava demais. Acabei pedindo para ele parar de falar. A partir disso começamos a conversar mais.

- E?

- Daí pude perceber o quanto ele é uma pessoa legal. E começamos a estudar juntos. Ele não é como os outros que ficam zombando de mim.

- Então voces são amigos agora?

- Nem tanto mas gosto da companhia dele. Não me sinto tão sozinho agora. Estamos conversando no intervalo quando dois garotos chegaram mexendo com a gente. Shun é muito bonito tem uma beleza diferente por ser um garoto. Algumas pessoas pegam no seu pé por isso.

- E ele teve que brigar.

- Shun é do tipo que odeia brigas. Dois garotos da sala chegaram perto de nós falando que ele era uma menina boba que devia ser minha namorada. Shun pediu licença dizendo que iria para biblioteca. Os garotos inisitiram e o empurram quando viram que ele não reagiu. Shun caiu no chão e eles começaram a sura lo. Então não consegui ver aquela cena.

- Eles deixaram de bater nele e começaram a bater em você.

- Sim. Shun tentou me defender. A confusão foi tamanha. Logo chegaram os inspetores e nos levaram para enfermaria.

- Você estava defendendo o garoto.

- Sim. Milo é nosso novo diretor e professor de eduação fí logo depois que a confusão começou.

- Entendi. Você teve as melhores das intenções mesmo assim não agiu da melhor maneira.

- Eu sei. Está aborrecido?

- Aborrecido não seria a melhor palavras. Acho que muito surpreso com isso tudo. Vá descansar. Mais tarde falaremos sobre isso.

- Está bem.

- Vou pensar se irei processar a escola. Talvez solicite a sua transferência.

- Não gostaria de sair do colégio. Gostei da companhia de Shun. Se mudar ficarei sozinho novamente.

- Pensarei no assunto com mais calma. Agora suba.

Hyoga subiu para quarto com o coração angustiado. Não queria sair do colegio. Demorou tanto para arrumar um amigo e teria quer sair.

Kamus ficou sozinho na sala. Hyoga tinha um colega. Ele nem sabia. Estava tão disperso nos últimos dias. Agora teria um amigo para dividir tudo que quisesse. Seria muito bom para ele.

Talvez devesse repensar sobre as palavras do Dr. Pensaria nisso com mais calma.

* * *

Na manha seguinte Kamus levava Hyoga para escola como tinha o costume de fazer. Logo na entrada encontram com Shun.

- Hyoga. Bom dia. Como você está?

- Estou bem Shun. Não se preocupe.

- Então esse é o garoto causador de problema?

- Não diga isso. Hyoga me defendeu. Não interprete errado as palavras dele. Esse é Ikki. Meu irmão.

- É um prazer conhece-lo. Deixe me apresentar meu pai. Kamus.

- Bom dia a todos.

Ikki os olhou de cima abaixo. Não sabia se seriam boa companhia para Shun. Apesar de estudar em um bom colégio eram pessoas simples. Shun tinha consigo a bolsa por suas boas notas. Jamais conseguiria pagar uma escola com aquele preço.

- Escute Hyoga gostaria de almoçar comigo? Ikki cozinha muito bem.

- Posso papai?

- Não seria incomodo para vocês?

- De maneira alguma Sr. Kamus. Tenho que agradecer a gentileza de Hyoga. Certo Ikki?

- Se você diz Shun.

- Bom sendo assim deixo para você resolver. Me avise se for.

- Obrigada papai. Vamos Shun as aulas irão começar.

- Vamos. Até breve Ikki. Foi um prazer senhor Kamus.

- O prazer foi todo meu.

Kamus observou ambos entrarem na escola.

- Tomará que se tornem amigos. - Comentou.

- Isso só dependerá deles. Shun é muito doce. É impossível não gostar dele. Vou andando. Tenho que preparar o almoço.

-Foi um prazer Ikki.

- Igualmente. - Ele era um homem de poucas palavaras. Até um pouco rústico.- Pensou.

Kamus ficou parado na porta da escola por alguns minutos. Pensava se deveria ou não entrar para conversar com o Diretor. Sua atitude não havia sido das melhores.

- Não pode ficar parado a manhã toda. É melhor resolver de uma vez ou os alunos passaram por cima de você.

-Já resolvi caro Diretor. Irei entrar. Precisamos conversar.

* * *

Continua...

Queridas amigas das rewiens e que me acompanham...muito obrigada!

Um grande beijo.

Nataly-san( Fevereiro-2011)


	17. Chapter 17

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

- Sinta-se a vontade. Uma boa conversa nunca deve ser dispensada.

- Não posso dizer que penso da mesma maneira.

- Ora não posso chama-ló pelo nome o tratarei apenas como senhor. Conversar nunca é demais. Venha vamos entrando. Os alunos estão chegando e em breve terei que ir nas salas.

- Tudo bem. Mas não posso demorar.

- Claro. Um passo de cada vez.

Kamus achava um absurdo a maneira daquele homem se portar. Ele parecia muito mais um aluno do que um Diretor. Observava sua forma de vestir e falar. Sempre imaginava que o responsável por tantos alunos e funcionários deveria ter outra postura.

- Eu pagaria um doce para saber o que está pensando. - Comentou Milo.

- Nada de importante.

- Aposto um chopp que está achando estranho minha forma de falar, vestir...

Ele lerá seus pensamentos? - Pensou Kamus.

- Não se incomode. A maioria dos pais tem o mesmo pensamento. Alguns acabam falando abertamente. Não incomodo. Sei do meu potencial.

- Eu imagino.

- Espero que sim. Venha. Estamos chegando.

Andaram mais alguns metros para entrar na sala de Milo.

Kamus analisa bem a sala. Não podia negar que tudo era decorado com bom gosto. Nunca imaginaria que ele seria responsável por tudo aquilo.

- Vou apostar outro chopp para adivinhar seus pensamentos.

- Não tem necessidade. Só estava admirando seu bom gosto.

- Obrigado senhor...Será que agora poderia me dizer seu nome?

- Kamus... Kamus Pierre Bittencourt.

- Muito bem Kamus, você tem um belo nome. O meu nome é...

- Milo. Milo Antunes.

- Puxa, fico feliz que se lembre. Agora sente-se. Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado.

- Agora me diga. O que posso ser útil?

Kamus observava o olhar de Milo. Podia jurar que havia duplo sentido em suas palavras.

- Bem, ontem eu estava muito nervoso e não consegui saber o que aconteceu.

- Foi o que te falei. Os meninos se envolveram em uma briga e até onde fiquei sabendo Hyoga e Shun não tiveram culpa nenhuma. Como lhe disse não tinha motivos para se preocupar.

- Ainda não consigo me conformar com o Diretor da escola falando que não preciso me preocupar.

- Escute Kamus, nós somos adultos e sendo adultos já passamos pela fase que esses garotos se encontram. Sabemos bem como é. Disputa, ciúme, inveja, intriga. É lógico que jamais falaria para meus alunos que o que aconteceu não foi nada demais. Já tomei as devidas providencias para que esse episodio não se repita. Jamais toleraria bullying na minha escola. Qual garoto não brigou na idade que esse meninos se encontram?

- Eu nunca tive problemas desse tipo.

- Na nossa época é possível que tivéssemos atitudes diferentes. Mas o sentimento é o mesmo.

Kamus teve que concordar contra sua vontade.

- Fiquei muito nervoso quando encontrei Hyoga naquele estado.

- Eu imagino. A sua reação não foi diferente de nenhum outro pai que aparece aqui. Penso que nem sente vontade de processar a escola.

- Na realidade...

- Não preciso se justificar como disse, já vivi essa cena muitas vezes.

- Bom senhor Milo. Não irei tomar seu tempo. Acho que no final das contas eu me enganei.

- Não se preocupe. Estaremos aqui sempre que for preciso.

- Muito bem. Tenha um bom dia.

- Eu o acompanho até a portaria.

Milo caminhava ao lado de Kamus admirando sua beleza. Havia muito tempo que não admirava tanto um rapaz. Que belo homem tinha ao seu lado.

- Espero que tenha esclarecido suas duvidas senhor Kamus.

- Sim. De qualquer forma ficarei de olho para evitar qualquer problema.

- Correto. E quanto a aposta que lhe falei?

- Qual?

- Do Chopp.

Kamus sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. Ele estava lhe convidando para sair. O conhecia menos de 24 horas.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso. Eu estava brincando.

- Eu não estava nervoso.

- É claro que estava Kamus. Estava vermelho como pimentão. Não irei morde-lo a menos que você peça.

Kamus estava desconcertado principalmente por aquele sorriso.

- Não tenho mas nada a tratar com o senhor diretor. Passar bem.

- Você também.

Milo observava Kamus se afastar. Sabia que havia exagerado. Jamais deveria ter feito esse comentário mas foi irresistivel. Tudo bem sabia que tudo não passava de uma pequena admiração.

* * *

Kamus chegou em casa sentindo suas fases quentes. O sorriso de Milo não saia de sua cabeça. Era impressão sua ou ele estava flertando com ele? Não é possível ... De todo modo não podia ignorar sua beleza.

Não entendia como ele havia conseguido ser diretor de uma escola tão conceituada. Não podia julga lo. Ele devia ter muita capacidade para ocupar o cargo mas, sinceramente duvidava.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo seu celular que tocava.

Olhou no visor e virá que era Hyoga.

- Alô? Hyoga? Está tudo bem?- Perguntou.

- Está papai. Só liguei para avisar vou almoçar com o Shun. Chegarei mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. Você irá no final da aula?

- Papai, a aula já acabou. Estou na casa do Shun.

- O que? Que horas são?

- 12:45.

Kamus achava tudo muito estranho. Ele levou Hyoga na escola. Chegou em casa. Não podia ter passado o restante da manhã pensando em Milo... ou podia?

- Está tudo bem papai?- Perguntou Hyoga.

- Tudo bem Hyoga, pode ficar. Apenas comporte-se. Chegue em casa a tempo de fazer a lição.

- Pode deixar. Até mais tarde.

- Até filho.

Kamus desligou e ficou pensando. Seria isso possível? Olhou no relógio e viu que era 12:50. Realmente ficou perdido em seus pensamentos. Nesse caso teria que fazer almoço somente para se.

Não estava com fome. Um copo de leite bastaria.

Foi até a cozinha.

Enquanto tomava o leite pensava em Hyoga. Estava almoçando na casa de um colega. Não se lembrava qual fora a ultima vez que isso acontecera. Na realidade não se lembrava de Hyoga ter tido um amigo.

Aquela seria uma longa tarde. Agora estava sozinho para fazer a sua comida.

Seria bom se acostumar. Hyoga um dia teria uma namorada, casaria, teria filhos e sairia de casa...

Agora estava na casa de um colega. Colega que conhecera na escola onde Milo trabalhava. Aquele direitor...

Mais uma vez não poderia se perder pensando em Milo..

Foi para escritório. Ali poderia colocar suas idéias em ordem. Hyoga foi passar a tarde fora. Não tinha lhe bandonado para que sentisse tão melancólico.

Quanto a Milo. Não havia necessidade pensar tanto nele. Afinal ele tinha uma beleza grega que qualquer um teria...Ou ao menos ele achava.

Sentou-se na sua mesa. Olhava fixamente para o computador. O que poderia fazer?

Escrever? Escrever sobre o que?

Valeria a pena tentar.

* * *

- Você mau tocou na comida Hyoga. - Comentou Shun.

- Desculpe.

Hyoga não conseguiu resistir o convite de ir almoçar com Shun. Mas no fundo sentia-se culpado por deixar seu pai sozinho.

- Hyoga, você não gostou da minha casa?

- Sua casa é ótima.

- Não adianta disfaçar pato.- Falou Ikki.- Sabemos que está acostumado a viver em lugares melhores.

- Meu pai sempre me ensinou a respeitar e gostar de todos os lugares. Sua casa é muito aconchegante e confortável não vejo motivo para não gostar.

- Sei pato.

- Hyoga. Meu nome é Hyoga.

- Bom você quem sabe. De qualquer forma sinta-se a vontade. Shun preciso resolver alguns assuntos. Volto logo. Comportem-se. – Ikki deu um beijo em Shun antes de sair.

- Não se aborreça com o Ikki. Ele não faz por mau.

- Eu entendo.

- Me diga o que está lhe afligindo para perder a fome.

- Sou tão visível assim.

- Aos meus olho sim.

- Estou me sentindo culpado por deixar meu pai sozinho.

- Como assim?

- Bem, eu nunca te falei mas não tenho mãe ela já faleceu.

- E o que mais você quer me contar.

Hyoga relatou toda a historia para Shun. Jamais acreditou que seria capaz de contar com tanta facilidade os fatos que ocorreram em sua vida.

- É por isso que as vezes você tem dificuldade para ouvir?

- Sim.

- Escute Hyoga. Apesar da sua historia ser triste ela é muito bonita.

- O que pode ter de bonito nisso tudo?

- O amor e cuidado que Kamus tem com você. É linda essa dedicação.

- Ele é o meu pai Shun. É assim que sinto.

- E é assim que deve ser. Faremos o seguinte. Acabe de almoçar e assim que o Ikki voltar irei pedi lo para leva lo a sua casa. Dessa forma seu pai não ficará tanto tempo sozinho. O que acha?

- Otima idéia.

- Então faça sua parte e comece a comer logo.

Hyoga sorriu para Shun. Isso mesmo. Iria saborear aquela comida que estava maravilhosa e voltaria em breve para casa.

* * *

Kamus olhava para computador. Em 3 horas tinha escrito duas linhas. Porque era tão difícil expressar o que sentia?

Não havia nada demais em relatar os fatos, diizer o que se passava em seu coração...

Foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta.

- Posso entrar?- Perguntou Hyoga.

- Hyoga, que surpresa. Achei que chegaria mais tarde. Pode entrar.

Hyoga entrou. Olhava atentamente para Kamus.

- O que foi Hyoga? Está com algum problema?

- Eu senti sua falta papai. Eu voltei rápido porque fiquei incomodado de ficar longe de você.

Kamus sentiu -se muito emocionado. Ele também tinha sentido saudades de Hyoga. Sabia que era importante para ele esse contato com os colegas mas, mesmo assim ficou incomodado.

- Venha cá Hyoga. - Pediu.

Hyoga aproximou-se de Kamus. Ele o abraçou carinhosamente.

- Ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer. Não importa a onde você ou eu estamos. Sempre estaremos juntos.

- Eu sei.

- Você está se tornando um homem. Precisa do seu espaço. Não poderá ficar o tempo todo grudado com seu pai. Logo terá um namorada.

- Ninguém será mais importante para mim do que você.

- Para mim também não. Mas todo mundo requer de uma companhia. Com você não será diferente.

- Você também né?

- Pode se dizer que sim. Mas tudo ao seu tempo.

- Até lá ficarei feliz em ficar com você papai.

- Que bom meu bem. Agora vá fazer a lição.

- Está bem. O que fez a tarde?

- Nada demais. Eu estava tentando escrever.

- E conseguiu?

- Não muito...

- E sobre o que precisava falar?

- Bem, fui orientado a escrever sobre mim mas, está difícil.

- Na escola quando pedem para escrever sobre mim eu tenho dificuldade também. A professora disse que uma forma fácil de fazer seria se eu criasse um personagem e falasse de mim através dele.

- Vou pensar no que me disse.

- Boa sorte.

Hyoga beijou o rosto do pai e saiu do escritório.

Kamus ficou pensando nas palavras de Hyoga. Seria mais fácil se criasse um personagem? Não custava tentar. Apagou as linhas que escreveu. Tentaria novamente.

* * *

Kamus estava deitado na sua cama. Permaneceu no escritório até a hora jantar.

Hyoga providenciou tudo juntos e voltou para escritório.

A dica de Hyoga havia sido valiosa. Consegui escrever sobre muitas coisas.

Agora estava ali. Tudo no papel. Não imaginava que se sentiria tão bem. As palavras tinham surgido... Amanhã iria continuar.

Parece que havia encontrado algo que lhe fizesse bem.

Adormeceu rapidamente...

* * *

- Vamos Hyoga ou iremos chegar atrasados.

- Estou pronto. Desculpe a demora.

- Não tem problema. Vamos nos aparessar.

Kamus dormiu muito bem. Como há muito tempo não dormia. Agora estava em cima da hora para levar Hyoga para escola. Dentro do carro prestava atenção nas ruas que passava.

Esse trajeto era feito todos os dias. Porque nunca tinha reparado como hoje? O que tinha de diferente? Uma sensação nova estava se apoderando dele.

- Chegamos. Veja papai. Lá está o Shun!- Disse Hyoga animado.

- Só um minuto. Vou parar o carro e acompanha lo.

- Não precisa. Irei com Shun. Só pare o carro que irei descer.

- Tudo bem.

Kamus observava Hyoga pelo canto dos olhos ele ficou eufórico ao ver o amigo. Pelo jeito ele estava esperando por Hyoga. Kamus não pode deixar de sentir uma ponta de ciúme. Coisas de pai.

- Espero que você tenha um bom dia Hyoga.- Disse assim que conseguiu parar o carro.

- Obrigado.

- Boa aula.

- Tchau.- Hyoga beijou o pai e saiu do carro.

Kamus observava os dois garotos entrarem na escola. Em breve Hyoga não iria gostar que ele o levasse seria Shun,Shun...

- Está com ciúmes senhor?

Kamus se assustou com a voz que lhe falava.

- Não senhor Milo o porque teria ciúmes de uma criança?

- Talvez porque Hyoga terá que dividir o tempo entre você e novo amigo.

- Seria uma situação muito ridícula.

- Então posso dizer que você está sendo ridículo.

- Olha como fala...

- Faremos o seguinte. Gosto de chegar mais cedo na escola. Mesmo nos dias em que posso chegar mais tarde. Estou indo tomar um café. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Ele o estava convidando para sair. Tudo bem que ele havia ficado um tempo pensando nele. Em sua beleza, charme e sorriso. Era apenas um café nada de anormal.

- E então Kamus? Não posso ficar pendurado na sua janela o tempo todo.

- Tudo bem Milo. Você venceu.

- Então por alguns minutos você será todo meu.

Novamente aquele sorriso. Estava quase se convencendo que novamente ele usou duplo sentido...

Continua...

* * *

Bem,bem,bem...

Estou quase terminando o meu curso. Sabem como é..

Obrigada por tudo vc´s são muito importantes para mim.

Um grande beijo.

Nataly-san(Agosto/2011)


	18. Chapter 18

**Titulo: **Uma Só Vez na Vida

**Nota:** Esta é uma fic Yaoi (Relacionamento entre dois homens) e terá Lemon (cenas de sexo) não sei quanto, mas terá se você não gosta não leia, ok? Eu não possuo Saint Seiya é minha paixão escrever!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

- Gosto de tomar café forte logo pela manhã. É uma pena quem nem sempre consigo. - Comentou Milo enquanto caminhavam.

- O que lhe impede?

- Bom Kamus, não sei ao acerto. Tomava muito café para me manter acordado na época da faculdade. Sabe como é. Trabalhar e estudar não é uma tarefa fácil.

- Não mesmo.

- Também não achava que só porque trabalhava e estudava não poderia sair de vez em quando.

- Acredito que o café era mais para curar sua ressaca do que mante-ló acordado.

- De certa maneira foi.- Milo riu com gosto.- Temos que curtir todos os momentos da vida. E outra, quem estuda e trabalha muitas vezes não consegue dedicar totalmente aos estudos. Não que isso nós torne maus alunos mas é muito diferente daquele que não precisa trabalhar.

Kamus agora caminhava em silencio. Não podia participar da teoria de Milo. Tinha muito tempo que não trabalhava. Não sabia exatamente como funcionava essa vida que descreveu. Começou a sentir simpatia por ele. Gostava das pessoas que batalhavam para ter aquilo que desejam.

- Bom. Chegamos vamos entrar. Você primeiro. Adoro ouvir o sininho quando alguém entra.

- Como ele é infantil.- Pensou.

Estava frio enquanto levava Hyoga. Ao entrar na cafeteria sentiu o ambiente confortável. Olhou para o balcão onde poderia escolher as opções de café. Eram tantas. Anastácia preparava um café com creme impecável. Poderia sentir o cheiro no ar...

- Bem, acho que podemos sentar ali.- Milo não gostava de se sentir de lado e naquele momento era assim que se sentia. Encaminhou para mesa e sentou com raiva na cadeira.

Kamus olhou a cena sem entender. A verdade era que um jovem mais ou menos de 1,80 estava sentado em uma mesa com a cara mais emburrada que ele já visto. Nem Hyoga teria essa atitude.

- Está tudo bem?- Perguntou Kamus sentando ao seu lado.

- Por não deveria estar?

Kamus suspirou. Iria tomar seu café e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não estava afim de perder seu tempo.

- Vamos fazer os pedidos então?

- Fique a vontade para mim um café puro já está de bom tamanho.

Kamus chamou a garçonete. Ela anotou os pedidos e saiu.

Milo continuava em silêncio. Não dizia uma só palavra. Aquela situação estava se tornando um absurdo. Ele fazia o convite. Agora ficava lá no seu canto emburrado sem dizer uma só palavra. Estava parecendo uma mulher no seu período critico.

- Você vai ficar calado?

- Não estou calado Kamus.

- Então será que poderia me dizer o porque não fala nada?

- Não estou com vontade.

- Pois para mim você está agindo pior que seus alunos. Onde já se viu? Me chama para tomar um café e fica ai emburrado sem motivos nenhum.

- Não estou emburrado.

- Você está empacado Milo. Por acaso eu te fiz algo?

- Já que quer tanto saber. Eu não gosto de se deixado de lado.

- Como disse?

Milo parou um instante. Estava levando as coisas de outra forma. O que ele poderia pensar? Tentou remediar a situação.

- Perdoe-me Kamus. ..Eu sinto muito. Logo que entramos presenciei um cena que me deixou um pouco desconcertado.

- Ok, não me interesso saber pelos seus relacionamentos apenas não desconte em mim senhor Diretor.

- Não tem nada haver com outros relacionamentos.

- Que seja.

Agora o silencio pairava sobre a mesma. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer uma só palavra. A garçonete apareceu com os pedidos.

Beberam o café cada um em volto nos seus pensamentos.

Kamus olhava de relance para Milo. Como ele achou que poderia ter uma conversa saudável com uma pessoa que lembrava ser mais imaturo que seu filho. Estava louco para ir embora.

- Bem eu agradeço pelo café senhor. Mas preciso ir andando.

- Tudo bem Kamus. Vamos.

Milo pagou o café antes de saírem.

Caminharam a passos lentos. Como ele podia ser tão estúpido? Chegou na escola cedo. Viu Kamus e Hyoga. Achou a oportunidade perfeita para convida lo para o café. O papo estava agradável até o momento que ele estragou tudo não sendo os centro das atenções como gostava. Maldito ego!

Chegaram ao estacionamento.

- Mais uma vez obrigado pelo café.

- Não precisa ficar fingindo. Sei que não gostou da minha atitude.

- Não tenho o porque fingir nada.

- Tudo bem. Escute Kamus. Eu não queria ser desagradável eu espero que me de o prazer de sua companhia novamente.

- Acredito que o senhor...

- Você. Me trate por você ou Milo.

- Acredito que você é uma pessoa muito ocupada.

- Sou mas, sempre posso dar um jeitinho para as situações.

- Até breve Milo.

- Posso entender esse até breve de que maneira?

- Da maneira de um pai que trás o filho para escola todos os dias.

- Somente dessa forma?

Kamus iria dar a resposta que ele merecia. Devido a sua falta de educação porém ficou novamente preso naquele sorriso encantador. Ficou alguns segundos admirando seu rosto. Ele parecia um Deus grego. Sua beleza era muito bem trabalhadaa. Seu rosto e corpo eram perfeitos. Não conseguiu enxergar um único defeito.

Percebeu que Milo aguardava uma resposta. Naquele momento achou melhor não dizer mais nada. Acenou levemente com a cabeça. Entrou no seu carro e seguiu o caminho de casa.

* * *

Kamus chegou rapidamente em casa . Achou melhor tomar um banho para relaxar.

Despiu-se e foi para o banheiro. Ligou um chuveiro e sentiu-se muito relaxado ao sentir a água fria percorrendo seu corpo. Um bom banho sempre lhe dava novas energias. Enquanto se ensaboava o sorriso de Milo veio novamente em sua mente. Não tinha entendido sua atitude. Sua mudança de comportamento tão brusca.

Não poderia perder mais tempo com isso. Assim que acabasse o banho iria ligar para Shaka. Conversar com Shaka sempre lhe fazia bem. Novamente aquele sorriso voltou a invadir seus pensamentos. Que lindo sorriso. Lindo lábios também...Ficou imaginando muito além do que gostaria. Seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo celular que começou a tocar.

Fechou o chuveiro e correu para atender. Pelo visor viu que era Hyoga.

- Oi Hyoga.

- Olá papai. Estava dormindo?

- Não querido. Estava no banho. "Começando a ter pensamentos impróprios". – O restante da frase não disse.

- Ah sim. Teremos uma atividade para fazer depois da aula. Ficarei na escola com Shun.

- Tudo bem. Me ligue quando terminar para que eu possa ir busca-ló.

- Estava pensando em levar Shun para almoçar problema?

Kamus sentiu-se um pouco incomodado. Um estranho na sua casa. A única pessoa que freqüentava sua casa era Shaka. Mesmo assim viu-se dizendo.

- De forma. Nenhuma. Pode traze ló. O que vocês preferem comer?

- Alguma coisa que tenha muita batata frita!- Exclamou Hyoga.

- Isso não me parece muito saudável.

- Teremos visita. Um dia só não terá problema papai.

- Tudo bem. Quando chegarem irei preparar. Não demore.

- Certo. Até mais.

- Tchau Hyoga.

Kamus desligou o aparelho. Mas uma vez Shun. Era melhor se acostumar pelo que estava vendo. Shun faria parte da vida deles. Ao menos mais intensamente. Não podia achar de tudo ruim. Ver seu filho bem lhe faria bem também. Foi para o escritório. Gostaria de acabar de escrever. Ao menos terminar o que tinha feito.

* * *

- Estou indo Mú.- Anunciou Shaka.

- Para onde vai amor?

- Vou dar uma passadinha no escritório. Depois irei ver Hyoga.

- Você quer dizer o Kamus?

- Não meu bem. Hyoga.

- E consequentemente o Kamus também.

- Amor...

- Ok, Shaka. Pode ir não falei nada. Nos veremos mais tarde.

Shaka aproximou para dar um beijo em Mú. Percebeu que seus lábios estavam frios. O ciúme do namorado era demais.

- Até breve amor.

Mú observou Shaka fechar a porta e novamente ir ao encontro de Kamus.

- Que ódio!- Exclamou Mú.

* * *

Kamus olhava satisfeito para o computador. Quanta coisa conseguiu escrever. E aquela sensação "leve" que estava sentindo. Era incrível. Estava escrito na tela. Seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Tudo narrado e vivido por seu personagem e outras pessoas que nem sabe dizer de onde saiu.

Depois iria ligar para Dr. e contar as novidades. Estava com vontade de falar com Shaka.

- Como bati duas vezes e você não apareceu eu fui entrando.- Anunciou Shaka.

- Você não precisa bater. A casa é sua.

- Olha não pensei que tivesse tantas casas.- Disse brincando.

- Bem que Mú não nos ouça.- Kamus sorriu também.

- Ora que cena rara. Você sorrindo. Acredito que deve ter muitas novidades.

- De fato algumas coisas , sente-se vou pegar um drink para nós.

- Não demore. Acho que estou me sentindo um pouco tenso.

-Essa tensão tem haver com quem penso?- Perguntou Kamus enquanto servia a bebida.

- Talvez sim talvez não. Acho que tudo colabora.

- Tome. – Disse Kamus estendendo o copo.

- Obrigado. Como está Hyoga?

- Muito bem. Agora tem um colega de sala. Na realidade acho que são amigos.

- Puxa vida! Que boa noticia. Ficava muito preocupado com ele. Um garoto na sua idade precisa ter amigos.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Mas aposto que tem momentos que sente a falta dele.

- É evidente.Não posso negar.

- Porque você não arruma uma companhia também?

- Estou ocupado no momento. Eu fui ao médio como vocês queriam.

- Quantas novidades...

- Pois é meu amigo não foi como esperava.

- Quer dizer que foi ruim?

- Não saberia descrever exatamente porem teve o seu lado bom.

- Como assim?

Kamus caminhou até mesa. Pegou o seu notebook e entregou a Shaka.

- Ele me aconselhou a escrever para aliviar um pouco minhas tensões. No começo foi difícil mas, Hyoga me deu algumas dicas. Gostaria que lesse e me desse sua opinião.

- Tudo bem.

Kamus sentou do outro lado e observava as feições de Shaka. Não sabia dizer se ele estava gostando ou não. A cada momento achava uma coisa.

Após alguns minutos ele terminou.

- Puxa Kamus.- Disse Shaka.- Eu não sei o que dizer. Não imaginava que tivesse esse talento para escrever. Estou vendo você através desse personagem. As situações são todas muito bem descristas. Esta muito bom.

- Acho que você está exagerando.

- Não estou e lhe digo mais. Acabe de escrever o quanto antes e me mostre. Conheço algumas pessoas. Se você autorizar posso entrar em contato. Quem sabe não teremos um livro publicado?

- Volto a dizer que você está exagerando.

- Podemos tentar. Se é algo que está gostando, que mau faria?

- Vou pensar no assunto.

Ouviram o barulho da campanhia.

- Está esperando alguém?

- Não. Vou ver quem é.

Kamus estava indo atender a porta. Não estava esperando ninguém. Não recebia poderia ser? Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e ver Milo parado bem na sua frente.

- Você?

- Olá Kamus. Desculpe chegar desse jeito. Sem avisar. Quando estava saindo da escola vi que Hyoga e Shun estavam lá. Então resolvi traze –lós em casa.

- Onde está Hyoga?

- Ficou lá em baixo conversando Shun.

- Você veio trazer meu filho e subiu sozinho?

- Bom é mais ou menos isso. Vou busca lo então.

- Não tem necessidade. Eu agradeço.

- Eu imaginei que iria. Gostaria de lhe fazer um favor ainda mais depois de hoje.

- Kamus, aonde está sua educação? Não vai convidar seu amigo para entrar?- Perguntou Shaka.

- Ele não é...

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Shaka sou amigo de Kamus.- Comprimentou sem dar chance de Kamus falar.

- Igualmente. Meu nome é Milo. Sou Diretor da escola aonde Hyoga estuda.

- Uma graça de menino meu sobrinho não é?

- Sim é um ótimo garoto.

- Eu não tive tempo de falar sobre ele Shaka.- Falou Kamus interrompendo a conversa.

- Não mesmo Kamus. Mas não se preocupe espero que possamos nos encontrar em breve. Preciso ir porque deixei uma pessoa me esperando. Faça o favor de deixar o Milo entrar e lhe servir uma bebida. Ele foi muito gentil trazendo o Hyoga até aqui. Até breve para vc´s.

- Quando ver Hyoga peça ele e Shun para subir Shaka.

- Ah claro. Pode deixar.

Kamus sabia que Shaka não falaria nada para Hyoga.

- Então, vamos entrar?- Perguntou Kamus.

- Eu acho melhor não. Vim trazer o Hyoga e fazer uma pergunta.

- Qual pergunta?

- Gostaria de jantar comigo hoje a noite?

Kamus, não sabia o que responder. Conheceu Milo menos de 4 dias e agora ele estava na sua porta o chamando para jantar.

Aquilo era um encontro? De maneira nenhuma! Ele não sabia nada sobre sua vida. Não podia imaginar nada.

- Não sei.

- Escute Kamus, quero apenas me desculpar por hoje de manhã.Podemos comer alguma e tomar uma cerveja nada demais.

- Não precisa se desculpar por nada.

- Eu faço questão. E não saio da sua porta até que aceite meu convite.

Pelo pouco que conhecia Milo sabia que era não arredaria o pé de lá até que combinassem de sair.

- Tudo bem eu aceito.

- Ótimo. Aqui está meu cartão com meu número se precisar me ligar. Passo aqui as 20h.

- Tudo bem. Faça o favor de pedir Hyoga para subir.

- Certo. Até mais tarde.

- Até.

Kamus fechou a porta. Ficou pensando nos acontecimentos. Como tudo mudou de repente. Ele, Hyoga, sua rotina, a vida..Milo na sua porta. Chamando- o para sair. Jamais imaginou tal coisa. E ainda mais ele aceitando o convite.

Bem, agora teria que ir. Milo com certeza iria querer saber detalhes de sua vida. Detalhes que gostaria de esconder...

* * *

Kamus estava paralisado. Passou a mão em sua testa para tirar o suor.

Essas cenas estavam lhe provocando um grande incomodo. Tinha certeza que iria morrer estava revivendo todos os acontecimentos de sua vida.

Tudo estava passando diante de seus olhos. Reviver esses sentimentos era cada vez difícil.

Já que eram seus últimos momentos queria curtir cada pedacinho daqueles momentos mesmo que se sentindo arrependido por cometer tantos erros.

* * *

_No hospital_

- Milo. Vim te buscar para comermos alguma coisa. Não adianta enrolar. Você vai te qualquer jeito.- Falou Shaka.

- Não sinto vontade.

- Então me diga o que você tem vontade. Você quer que quando Kamus acordar ele te veja nesse estado horrível?

- Ele não vai voltar.

- Não diga isso nem de brincadeira. É lógico que ele vai voltar. Temos que ter fé. Venha, vou pedir para a enfermeira ficar come ele. Venha, vamos até a cantina comer alguma coisa.

Milo não deseja sair. Mas pensar que Kamus poderia acordar e vê –lo naquele estado o incomodava muito.

- Vou comer alguma coisa e já volto. – Falou baixinho no ouvido de Kamus.- Não se atreva a acordar sem que eu esteja aqui.

Shaka e Milo estava indo para cantina. A vida deles agora estava toda no hospital. Em alguns momentos Shaka passa em casa para trocar de roupa, tomar um banho ou tirar um cochilo. Hyoga se negava a dormir em casa. Todos os dias dormia no hospital. Ia em casa tão pouco quanto Shaka. Na maioria das vezes pedia permissão para ligar para o amigo.

- Hyoga parece que está muito apegado a esse amigo Milo.- Comentou Shaka.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Shun é um ótimo garoto. E acredito que serão mais que amigos mas, cada coisa ao seu tempo.

- O que iremos pedir?

- Eu só quero um café.

- Precisa se alimentar.

- Não tenho vontade.

- Faça por Kamus Milo. Ele não iria gostar de te ver assim.

Esse argumento fazia a teimosia de Milo cair por terra. Ele tinha que comer. Milo pediu um sanduíche para forrar o estomago. Parecia que tinha dias que não comia. Enquanto esperava os pedidos. Viu Mú entrar na cantina e sair rapidamente quando avistou ele e Shaka.

- Shaka, o que Mú faz aqui?

- É uma história que prefiro não falar no momento.

- Sei. Eu também não gostaria de comer no momento e estou comendo. Então trate de falar.

Shaka viu que não tinha alternativas e comentou a Milo tudo que aconteceu. Menos a parte que ele disse que gostaria que Kamus morresse.

- Puxa Shaka. Eu não sabia. Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem Milo.Não se importe. Essas coisas acontecem quando menos se espera. Desde de então ele não sai do hospital. Dorme em algum lugar. Volta pela manha e fica o dia tudo aqui.

- Como o mundo é pequeno. Quem poderia imaginar que o pai dele e diretor desse hospital?

- Para você ver.

- Porque não conversa com ele? O fato dele estar no hospital o tempo não prova que ele está arrependido?

- Não quero pensar nisso agora. Mú me magoou profundamente. Você acredita que ele teve coragem de conversar com o segurança?

- Aquele do dia que cheguei?

- Esse mesmo. Outro dia ele tentou conversar comigo a respeito de Mú. Como se eu tivesse algo a falar com ele.

- E como ele sabe dessa história?

- Bom, ele me disse que é amigo de Mú. Que o conhecia há algum tempo. Achei esse historia muito esquisita. Não sei como são amigos ou se ficaram tão amigos. Estão passando muito tempo juntos.

- Você está com ciúmes Shaka?

- Não seja ridículo Milo.- Shaka jamais iria admitir que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Bom a vinda nessa cantina foi melhor que esperava

* * *

Hyoga viu quando Shaka e Milo saíram para comer alguma coisa. Ele já tinha comido.

Estava parado no corredor pensando na conversa que tivera agora pouco com Shun pelo telefone...

* * *

- Pois é Shun meu pai está na mesma. – Disse Hyoga.

- Não perca a fé Hyoga. Tudo dará certo

- Eu sei mas, é tão difícil. – Disse Hyoga chorando.

- Não chore Hyoga. Você não está forte o quanto deveria ser.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu te ligo porque acredito que você é a única pessoa que vai me entender.

- Mas o que eu disse?

- Será que até mesmo para você terei que fingir Shun?

- Hyoga, você está entendo tudo errado.

- Não Shun. Não estou entendendo nada errado. Pelo contrário enxergo tudo claramente. Desculpe por incomoda lo.

- Hyoga, por favor. Eu sei que você está nervoso. Pense bem: O que eu falei para você ficar deste jeito?

- Não é nada Shun. Olha, eu preciso desligar.

- Tudo bem. Apenas se acalme. Você é importante demais para mim.

* * *

Shun tinha desligado em seguida. Nem teve tempo de perguntar o que aquelas palavras significavam.

Ele já tinha percebido que Shun mexia com ele de forma uma forma muito diferente. Também sabia que era errado. O que as pessoas iram falar quando soubessem que ele tinha um sentimento por Shun que deveria ter por garotas? Não gostava de pensar nesse hipótese. Agora não era o momento.

Precisava ficar um pouco com Kamus.

Hyoga entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado de seu pai.

- Olá papai. Como está?- Perguntou Hyoga.

Todos os dias quando chegava no quarto Hyoga conversava com o pai.

- Sabe papai, eu lhe disse que estava confuso. Agora estou mais do que antes. – Disse rindo. - Não sei muito bem o que pensar e o que fazer a respeito de Shun. Fui grosseiro com ele. Não sei se ele irá me perdoar.O que você acha?

Hyoga esperava pela sua resposta.

- Eu sei papai. Você já me disse da outra vez que falamos dele. Veremos o que acontece. Você emagreceu. Não estão te alimentando direito?

Hyoga observava Kamus. Ele estava tão pálido, tão abatido...

- Não se preocupe papai. Tenho certeza que logo irá recuperar seu peso normal. Deixe-me falar sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Mesmo sabendo que você não gosta de fofoca.

* * *

Kamus ainda pensava nas imagens que tinha visto a pouco quando ouviu a voz de Hyoga.

Ele vinha conversar. Sobre ele e Shun. Estava cada vez mais claro o que Hyoga estava se apaixonando pelo amigo.

Gostaria de estar ao seu lado para lhe ajudar. Será que Hyoga tinha percebido seus sentimentos por Milo? Desta forma tinha influenciado Hyoga a ter esses sentimentos. Em uma sociedade que é tão preconceituosa.

Como poderia ajuda lo?

Novamente aquela luz. O que teria que ver agora?

Andou novamente em direção a ela. Ali estava ele. Se preparando para seu primeiro encontro com Milo.

Continua...

* * *

Olá como estão?

Estou sentindo tantas emoções ao escrever essa fic. Tantos pensamentos que fica impossível descrever todos..O que posso dizer. Ela é mais que especial. Igualzinho a vc´s que acompanham e deixam reviem´s.

Muitissimo obrigada.

Um enorme beijo.

Nataly-san (novembro/2011)


End file.
